What the hell?
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ichigo nunca imagino que iba a estar en una situación como esta. Entre males entendidos y tensión sexual el shinigami sustituto descubrirá que lo que parecían ser unas vacaciones pacificas, serán mucho mas que eso! Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

**Killerqueen**: No soy una pervertida!

**Lectores:** Mentirosa!

**N/A:** ¿Que tal, mis amados lectores? Aquí esta nuevamente reportándose la pervertida Killerqueen, xD Un nuevo fic, que para sorpresa de todos-incluyendo la mía- sera un fic sin drama alguno, tampoco abra angst, ni nada por el estilo. Si, están leyendo bien! No hay sufrimiento involucrado y no es un fluff oneshoot, sino un fluff, con lime, lemmon y toda la tensión sexual que quieran añadirle. Ja, ya se que soy una pervert, pero no puedo dejar de serlo, xDD

El primer cap es corto, ya los siguientes serán mas largos. Dudas, preguntas, quejas, criticas, solicitud de que haga un lemmon hardcore, pídanlo, xDD se le concederá todo los pensamientos pervertidos en este fic, jajaja xD

**Warning: **Fic no apto para menores-lo digo en serio- contiene lenguaje adulto, escenas de lemmon salvaje y fuerte (en el futuro, pervertidos!) y mucha, muchísima tensión sexual, sin contar a mi adorado Shirosaki, quien siempre hace su aparición con sus comentarios picantes, xD

**Dedicatoria:** A mis queridos pervertidos, en especial a Sean-Raizou, Sol Solecito, Lorettho Shiwaira, Veronica Greco y todas las chicas de facebook. Esto es para ustedes, queridas ichihimes! Ademas de mis adoradas Nypsy, MomoKurosaki, Himeangi, Aiko, lila-chan y todas las chicas que siempre me siguen. Gracias por siempre leer y dejarme review!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sempai. Si me perteneciera, ya hace rato Orihime e Ichigo tendrían cinco hijos y estarían en espera del sexto, xD

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP I<strong>

— ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un maldito viaje en crucero, Rangiku-san? ¡El salario de todo un año en mi trabajo!— exclamo exasperado un chico de cabello naranja, provocando que unos chicos que iban caminando por el parque lo miraran asustado. Basta con decir que Ichigo estaba molesto, que su ceño estaba mucho mas fruncido que lo usual, para decir que parecía un asesino de la yakuza. Sencillamente aterrador.

El grupo de amigos, compuestos por Matsumoto, Orihime, Ishida, Toushiro, Tatsuki, Sado, Renji, Rukia y el shinigami de cabello naranja electrizante, estaban sentados en el parque, excepto por el shinigami, quien se encontraba de pie, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

—Aww, eres un tacaño, Ichigo-kun. — replico Matsumoto, buscando molestar al joven, quien le lanzo una mirada de odio. Antes de que Kurosaki lograra abrir su boca para decir alguna palabra, recibió una muy dolorosa patada en la cabeza, cortesía de Rukia_. "Maldita perra"_ mascullo el joven, adolorido.

Tsukishima y Ginjo habían sido derrotados, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y el semestre escolar había culminado. A nadie le sorprendía que el grupo de shinigamis se quedaran en la tierra, y mucho menos que Rangiku Matsumoto planeara unas vacaciones. El problema era las vacaciones que ella estaba planeando, las que eran sumamente costosas. ¡Un crucero a las islas Fiji!

—Yo paso, debo regresar al Seireitei a culminar los informes que cierta persona debería realizar. — afirmo Toushiro, rodeando los ojos ante el puchero de su teniente. Si alguien fuera a describir su relación seria una de amor y odio.

—Igual yo. Iré a Mexico a visitar a unos familiares. — informo Sado. El joven de tez morena iría a visitar a sus tíos en la capital mexicana, a los que no visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No regresaría por lo menos en dos semanas, y el crucero que planeaba Rangiku duraba exactamente eso mismo, dos semanas en el océano y en la isla paradisiaca.

—Yo me anoto. — dijo Rukia. Ichigo enarqueo una ceja. _"¿de dónde carajos sacara dinero la enana?"_ se pregunto a sí mismo. Como si hubiera podido leer la mente del shinigami, la teniente respondió con una gran sonrisa. —Nii-sama me ha enviado dinero. Ya Rangiku-san me había comentado la idea, así que le pedí el dinero a Nii-sama. — replico feliz. Byakuya le había enviado el dinero tan pronto ella se lo había pedido, así que prácticamente tenía su boleto comprado.

—Yo también, tengo dinero ahorrado, así que también iré. — replico Renji, él no iba a permitir que su prometida fuera sola al viaje. Orihime llego con una enorme caja de donuts, abriéndola para que cada uno de sus amigos tomara una. Ichigo y Renji se pelearon por las de chocolate, la cual fue ganada por Renji. Inoue, quien había logrado salvar una donuts rellena de chocolate y glaseado de vainilla y choco chips, se la paso a Ichigo, quien agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Me he ganado una beca de Karate, así que también iré. — confeso Tatsuki, sonriente. Siempre había querido dar un viaje a Fiji, y que mejor que con sus amigos y con su nuevo amor, Ishida. La chica miro a Ishida, y este asintió, aun comiendo su donuts sin _topping_ alguno. Él tendría que darle una visita a Ryuken para que le diera dinero, aunque no iba a ser un problema alguno. La relación con su padre no era la mejor, pero el médico siempre le daba el dinero y todo lo que él necesitaba.

—Yo también iré, he ahorrado y tengo lo suficiente para ir. — replico feliz Orihime, limpiando un poco de fresa que tenía en su mejilla. Realmente no era que tuviera tanto dinero, sus ahorros eran de la universidad, pero aun faltaba un semestre entero para ir a ella, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer doble turnos en su trabajo y recuperar el dinero. No quería quedarse sola durante esas dos semanas, mientras que sus amigos se iban. Iba a ser demasiado solitario, y se iba a sentir muy sola. Además, probablemente iba a ir su crush…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya somos siete!— el grupo de chicos la miraron interrogativos. —Hisagi también ira. — informo. Orihime no sabía si era su imaginación o algo por el estilo, pero era bastante extraño que todos sus amigos que iban a ir fueran pareja… era extraño. Negó la cabeza, debía ser simplemente una coincidencia.

Ichigo suspiro. Mizuro iba a viajar a Osaka con una de sus 'amigas' y Keigo… ese seguiría con sus tonterías. Si él no iba a ese crucero, se quedaría en Karakura, solo, aburrido y con su padre. Además de Keigo, quien no dejaría de joderlo durante todo el verano. Ante ese pensamiento, volvió a suspirar. _"Adiós ahorros"_ se lamento mentalmente. Estaba ahorrando para un auto, ahora quizás solo iba a tener suficiente para una motora. Tch, la vida si que era injusta.

—Tch, no me queda de otra. Somos ocho, Rangiku-san— dijo, llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, alisando su puntiagudo cabello._ "Espero que el viaje valga la pena, maldita sea"_

— ¡Hai!— exclamo la teniente de Hitsugaya con una gran sonrisa, que luego paso a ser una maliciosa, ante la imagen de los dos chicos de cabello naranja que platicaban sobre cuál de las donuts era mejor. Tatsuki y Rukia sonrieron de la misma forma a la mujer. Estas iban a ser dos semanas muy interesantes…

… demasiado interesantes…

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Rangiku, Rukia y Tatsuki aguardaban a que Orihime saliera del vestidor con su traje de baño. Habían ido de compras para obtener las ropas necesarias para el viaje. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían pagado sus boletos, y al día siguiente partirían a Fiji. Inoue había adquirido varios vestidos de verano cortos, por no decir extremadamente cortos, gracias a Rangiku. Había comprado también algunos shorts, de los que Tatsuki se había antojado que 'lucían como ella', además de unas faldas con vuelo, pero que también eran sugestivamente cortas, dejando ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas. Rukia la había convencido que adquiriera unos camisones para dormir, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, pero que eran bastante adorables para ella, ya que tenían dibujos de unos conejitos en el, además de ser frescos para el calor que pasarían en Fiji.

—Rangiku-san, este traje de baño es demasiado para mi. — la chica salió con un traje de baño de dos piezas. Su color era negro, y sus estampados era uno floreado, muy delicado. Algunas de las flores eran rosadas, otras blancas y las pequeñas hojas verdes oscuro. Su parte superior era strapless, con un ligero dobles en el centro del pecho. Para la gran sorpresa de todas, a pesar del generoso busto de la chica, la pieza superior la hacía lucir muy bien, nada vulgar. La parte de abajo era corte bikini, cuyos colores estampados hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho más largas.

— ¿Qué?— cuestiono Rangiku. —Luces muy bien, Orihime-chan. El traje de baño esta a la perfecta medida de tu cuerpo. — explico._ "Si este idiota no cae con esto, comenzare a sospechar que es del otro bando" _pensó la mujer, ante la mirada inocente de Orihime. Ni ella, ni el shinigami de cabello naranja sabían lo que esas tres mujeres habían planeado. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer que este viaje fuera divertido.

Las tres mujeres prácticamente obligaron a la chica en adquirir el traje de baño, además de otros dos que habían encontrado. Uno de _'polka-dots'_ y el tercero de rayas verticales de distintos colores. Luego se encaminaron a otra tienda, donde las cuatro adquirieron sus vestidos de noche, el que iban a utilizar en la cena del capitán el penúltimo día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki empacaba sus pertenencias en su habitación. Había gastado demasiado en el viaje, y para colmo también tuvo que gastar en ropa nueva, porque la que tenía no era lo suficientemente cómoda como para un viaje a las islas Fiji. Vale, comenzaba a sentirse como un viejo tacaño por estar a cada rato lamentándose por el viaje. Y no tenía por qué estar haciéndolo, después de todo eran unas merecidas vacaciones de dos semanas junto a sus nakamas. Irían a la isla Fiji, además de que estarían días en medio del océano, en diversas actividades. No estaba nada mal. A menos que su maldita suerte fuera a jugarle en su contra y fuera a haber un accidente tipo Titanic. Eso sería el colmo, sobrevivía a Aizen, a Ginjo y Tsukishima, y moría en un naufragio en medio del océano Pacífico.

La patada, muy suave, de Kon lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El shinigami frunció el ceño, cerrando su maleta y colocándola en el suelo, irritado. —Eres un desconsiderado, Ichigo. Iras a ese viaje lleno de chicas hermosas, junto a nee-san e Hime-chan, y de seguro te aprovecharas de su valle de los dioses, y me dejas aquí, con tu loca familia. — grito el oso de felpa, enojado ante la desconsideración de Ichigo. Armando un gran espectáculo, el oso de felpa amarrillo comenzó a llorar. —No es justo que le hagan esto a este sexy alma. — molesto ante los llantos del oso, Ichigo lo tomo por su pata amarrilla y abrió la puerta de su habitación. —I-Ichigo… ¿qué haces? Noo, espera, espera un minuto…— lloro el oso, conociendo su cruel destino.

— ¡Yuzu! Encontré entre mis cosas tu oso de felpa. — grito Ichigo, haciendo que al oso le recorriera un escalofrió, al ver como su 'propietaria' corría hacia él, dándole un abrazo de muerte.

— ¡Bostov! Gracias onii-chan— corrió la chica hacia su habitación, para comenzar a vestir el oso de felpa con su nueva adquisición de vestidos estilo 'lolitas'. Ichigo sonrió de lado, eso le pasaba a Kon por hablar de Inoue de esa manera.

El shinigami sustituto entro a su habitación y busco en su armario la ropa que utilizaría para ese día. El crucero partiría dentro de cuatro horas, pero debía encontrarse con sus nakamas en una hora. El chico tomo sus ropas y salió de la habitación, olvidando cerrarla. Cuando entro al cuarto de baño, Isshin entro de puntillas a su habitación. Tardo unos segundos, antes de salir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y bajar las escaleras, replicando un _"Nuestro hijo será todo un hombre, Masaki"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Esta cosa es realmente enorme. — dijo asombrado Renji, seguido por Hisagi, quienes estaban observando desde la plataforma superior, los motores en la parte de abajo. El crucero aun no había comenzado el viaje, estaban esperando a que todos los pasajeros subieran a él. Los chicos observaban todo en el crucero con gran curiosidad. Ninguno de los ocho se había subido a uno antes, y sin duda alguna era mejor de lo que habían pensado.

El lugar favorito de Renji, Rukia, Hisagi y Matsumoto era sin duda el salón comedor, donde un enorme y variado buffet aguardaba a que los pasajeros fueran a tomar sus platos y comer lo que quisieran. _"¡Comida las veinticuatro horas! ¡Este es el paraíso!"_ pensó Renji. Orihime por su parte estaba envuelta en ver todos los dulces que había, deteniéndose frente a una mesa, seguida por Ichigo.

— ¡Uhaaa!— exclamo ante la dulce delicia frente a ella. — ¡Kurosaki-kun, es un pastel de donuts!— exclamo con su boca entre abierta, mostrando un aire infantil tan propio de ella. Kurosaki, por su parte, tenía sus ojos castaños sobre lo que cubría el pastel.

—Si Inoue, pero mira lo que hay sobre el pastel. Chocolate. — paso su lengua por sus labios resecos, saboreando fantasiosamente el dulce sabor del chocolate que podría llevar a sus labios. A él no le importaba si lo que había bajo las capas y capas de glaseado eran donuts, lo importante era el glaseado. ¡Chocolate!

— ¡Oi! Dejen de babearse por los pasteles y vengan. — grito Tatsuki a sus dos mejores amigos, los que aun observaban con brillo en sus ojos, el pastel de donuts, relleno y cubierto de chocolate. Ambos anotaron mentalmente probar la delicia en la cena.

Orihime bajo un poco su vestido, el que se estaba subiendo ligeramente, para comenzar a caminar hacia sus amigos. Ichigo, quien se había quedado detenido contemplando el resto del comedor, cambio su mirada hacia donde se encaminaba Orihime, al mismo instante en el que ella arreglaba su vestido y le permitía –inconscientemente- ver un poco más de lo correcto, pudiendo ver la parte superior de sus piernas tonificadas, cuya piel cremosa hizo que dejara a un lado las ganas de probar el pastel de chocolate y que por primera vez en su vida sintiera hambre… y no era de comida, sino algo mucho más impropio y pervertido, algo que no debía pensar…

—_**De sexo, rey. Tienes hambre de sexo. —**_ replico su hollow, provocando que Ichigo gruñera mentalmente. Él no era un maldito pervertido, Inoue era su nakama y una chica inocente. Él no podía pensar de esa manera en ella.

— _¡Jódete! ¡No soy un maldito pervertido, hollow de mierda!—_ dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. El hollow rio, mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su mundo interno. Había pensado que ese viaje iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, sin peleas, ni hollows a los que matar, pero ahora que lo pensaba y observaba la vista delante de él, esto iba a ser interesante.

Los dos chicos salieron a la cubierta, Inoue siempre delante de Ichigo, quien ya poseía un sonrojado sumamente intenso en su rostro por todos los comentarios que le estaba haciendo su hollow, sobre todas las cosas que deseaba realizarle a la chica en cada parte de ese crucero.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?— pregunto en su delicada voz Orihime, haciendo que el chico bajara su vista a la de ella. Sus ojos grises lucían un brillo gracias a los rayos del sol, mientras que su cabello ahora lucia mucho más claro. Los dos se detuvieron en la cubierta, al lado de sus nakamas, los que hablaban entre ellos, apreciando la vista del puerto y del océano.

—Claro, Inoue. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La chica asintió y comenzó una plática con Rangiku. Ahora que la observaba bien, el vestido blanco de Inoue era demasiado corto, y no es que se quejara, es que sencillamente con esa brisa que estaban recibiendo en la cubierta no era nada favorable, porque…

…oh mierda…

"_¿Me odias, Kami?"_

—_**oh mierda, rey. ¡Sus bragas son rojas!—**_ grito el hollow en su mundo interior, provocando que Ichigo se volteara tan rápido como pudo y que colocara su mirada sobre el océano. Este iba a ser un viaje que iba a poner a prueba toda su tolerancia, paciencia y resistencia. Inhalo hondo, buscando controlarse. No debía pensar de esa manera de Inoue, ella era inocente, era su amiga… además de su crush, pero principalmente era su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿K-kurosaki-kun?— llamo Orihime en voz baja. Los dos chicos de cabello naranja estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Rukia y Renji 'platicaban' –si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera a sus constantes gritos- y Tatsuki e Ishida estaban en la cubierta, tomando fotos al océano. El crucero había partido hacia uno minutos y ya Hisagi y Matsumoto se habían perdido.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Inoue?— pregunto, cerrando un ejemplar de un shonen que estaba leyendo. La chica arrugo su vestido en sus manos, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Ante la mirada de Ichigo, la chica se sonrojo.

—Mm, Kurosaki-kun, ¿no has notado algo raro en este crucero?— pregunto, volviendo a morder sus labios. Ichigo frunció el ceño, no comprendía a que se refería Inoue acerca de algo raro en el crucero. ¿Había algún hollow allí? No, imposible, sino ya el bastardo del Quincy o el mandril hubieran corrido a hacerse los héroes. No, allí no había hollows. ¡Estaban en medio del océano, por el amor a Kami!

—No entiendo, Inoue. — confeso, aun con su ceño fruncido. La chica continúo arrugando su vestido blanco, mientras que sus mejillas se volvían un poco mas rosadas. _"¿Inoue tendrá fiebre?"_ se pregunto a sí mismo. Su hollow se pego en el rostro ante la ignorancia de su rey. ¿Qué le había hecho él a la vida para merecer un castigo como estar encerrado en el mundo interno de Ichigo Kurosaki? No lo sabía, y quizás jamás lo supiera.

—Ahh, ¿p-por qué no observas con detenimiento, K-kurosaki-kun?— pregunto la chica. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del pasillo principal, y podían observarlo todo con claridad. Ichigo desvió su mirada, para tratar de descubrir a lo que se estaba refiriendo Inoue.

Kurosaki observo una pareja caminar, ambos con sus manos entrelazadas, sonrientes. Más adelante de ellos, había otra pareja besándose-aunque realmente parecían estar comiéndose a sí mismos- dos ancianos caminaban juntos, riendo. Ahora que él lo observaba todo con detenimiento… allí no habían grupos de amigos… allí habían parejas formadas por hombres y mujeres… como parejas… románticas…

…la dura realidad le choco… la vida era injusta… la vida era cruel…

…eso no era un crucero de vacaciones normal. Eso era un crucero de…

— ¡BIENVENIDOS! La administración del crucero les da la más cordial bienvenida a todas las parejas de novios, prometidos, recién casados y todos aquellos que están renovando sus votos. Este viaje a Fiji será un viaje inolvidable, una luna de miel que jamás podrán olvidar. — replico la chillona voz de una de las encargadas del personal del crucero.

… ¡eso era un crucero de luna de miel! ¡Eso era para parejas!...

Su rostro se volteo rápidamente al de Orihime, quien poseía un rubor que se extendía desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello y orejas, sin mencionar la mueca de mortificación en su rostro. Ahora lo entendía, por eso Hisagi vino con Matsumoto, por eso Renji y Rukia, por eso también Tatsuki e Ishida. Por eso también no había venido ni Chad ni Hitsugaya. ¡Esas malditas perras del infierno habían creado una trampa! ¡Había traído a Inoue y a él a un crucero para parejas!

— ¡RUKIA!—

—…—

—…—

—Creo que se acaba de enterar. — mascullo la shinigami de baja estatura, corriendo junto a Renji lejos del furioso shinigami de cabello naranja. Ichigo tomo de la muñeca a Inoue y comenzó a correr tras la pareja de shinigamis. Orihime se sonrojo al máximo al sentir la fuerte, pero delicada y al mismo tiempo protectora, mano de Ichigo sobre la de ella. Se sentía tan bien ser sujetada de esa manera por él, aunque de cierta manera la hacía pensar en un Ichigo cavernícola.

—Aww, mira que hermosa pareja, cariño. Se parecen a nosotros en nuestra luna de miel, corriendo hacia nuestra habitación. Tranquilos chicos, son jóvenes, tendrán toda una vida por delante para encuentros fogosos. — dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, provocando que los dos jóvenes se detuvieran en seco. Orihime estaba a punto de colapsar por la mortificación e Ichigo iba a explotar por la irritación.

— ¡No es lo que parece! Inoue y yo no somos…— comenzó el chico, siendo interrumpido por la imprudente mujer.

— ¡Aww, y parece que van a ser roleplay! ¡Cariño, debemos tomarle la idea!— exclamo la mujer, siguiendo a su esposo, el que tenía una sonrisa de lado ante la mirada frustrada de los dos chicos. La pareja se fue hablando sobre algunos datos que realmente a Ichigo ni a Inoue le interesaban.

—Bien, esto debe tener una explicación. — respiro Ichigo, liberando del agarre a Orihime. La chica observo su mano, sintiendo una ligera nostalgia de haber perdido el agarre de Ichigo. El chico se rasco la cabeza, mientras que tras de él venía Matsumoto.

— ¡Chicos! Los estaba buscando por todo el…—

— ¿Qué mierda es esta, Rangiku-san? ¡Esto es un crucero de parejas!— chillo Ichigo, con sus dientes juntos, tratando de no gritar ni armar un escándalo. Orihime cambio su mirada avergonzada, ¡ella no se imaginaba nada de esto!

—Lo sé. Yo fui la que compre los boletos, ¿lo recuerdas?— replico tranquilamente la mujer, como si le estuviera explicando que dos más dos es cuatro. Ichigo comenzaba a sufrir de un tic nervioso.

— ¿Pero por qué, Rangiku-san?— pregunto Orihime en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para no escucharse. Rangiku sonrió a la chica y le lanzo una guiñada. Con eso lo decía todo, al menos a la chica, por que el shinigami de cabello naranja padecía del horrible síntoma de ser un denso. Así que no se percato de nada. _"Este es tu tiempo, Orihime-chan"_ pensó Matsumoto.

—Por qué no había otro crucero hacia Fiji disponible. Los cruceros normales eran para Hawai y queríamos ir a Fiji, ¿recuerdan?— pregunto sonriente.

—Que yo recuerde, la que dijo que quería ir a Fiji fuiste tú. Pudimos ir a Hawai. — espeto molesto Ichigo. ¡Él no tenía pareja, por el amor a Dios!

—Aww, que aburrido eres, Ichigo-kun. — "_no sé qué diablos te ve Orihime-chan"_ pensó divertida la mujer, cruzando sus manos frente a su amplio pecho.

— ¡Pero no somos como ustedes, Rangiku-san! Ustedes están en parejas, nosotros no. — recordó Orihime, con sus mejillas rojas. Matsumoto sonrió nuevamente, observándolos. La mujer saco de su bolsa una tarjeta, la que era la llave de algún camarote.

—Su habitación es la 415. Lamentablemente ninguna de nuestras habitaciones quedó en el mismo piso. Pórtense como me comportaría yo. — rio la mujer, ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos chicos de cabello naranja.

—Tú tienes que estarme jodiendo. — balbuceo paralizado Ichigo. Su hollow estaba celebrando en su interior, advirtiéndole a su rey que debía tener otra vista de las bragas de Inoue. El chico negó la cabeza, aislando el recuerdo de las tonificadas piernas de la chica.

—Nop, no te estoy jodiendo, Ichigo-kun. — respondió la shinigami. Orihime se llevo sus manos a su pecho, sonrojada al extremo. Ella… ¡ella iba a compartir habitación con Kurosaki-kun! —además, recuerden que es un crucero para parejas, así que les tocara actuar como una. A menos que quieras compartir habitación con alguno de los chicos y soportar los comentarios de tu orientación sexual, Ichigo-kun. — molesto la mujer.

— ¡Joder, no! Es… es que… Inoue— antes de que pudiera culminar lo que iba a decir, Matsumoto se fue junto a Hisagi a buscar sus maletas. Ichigo respiro hondamente. ¿Había dicho que la vida era injusta y cruel? No, se rectificaba, no era injusta ni cruel, la vida era una mierda. Lo habían puesto a compartir habitación con Inoue, ¡Inoue! De todas tenía que ser ella, su crush.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dos chicos entraron al amplio camarote, que para la mala suerte de ambos, constaba de una sola cama, tamaño 'king'. El chico trago seco, mientras que Inoue escondía en su cabello su rostro avergonzado. _"Oh Kami, ayúdame"_

—Amm, Kurosaki-kun… lo lamento, yo no sabía de los planes de Rangiku-san— se lamento la chica, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. _"Tch, pobre Inoue"_ pensó el chico, llevando su mano a su cabello.

—No es tu culpa, Inoue. Es culpa de esa maldita, no de nosotros. Mientras tanto, tendremos que continuar con esto. Tú tomas la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo. — dijo Ichigo, colocando la maleta sobre la cama, mientras que Orihime colocaba la de ella por el otro lado.

—Pero Kurosaki-kun… el piso es muy incomodo. — replico la chica, abriendo su maleta. —La cama es tamaño 'king', t-tu puedes tomar un lado y yo el otro y listo. — añadió la chica, escondiendo su rostro tras el forro de la maleta, para que Ichigo no pudiera ver su gran sonrojo, que se asemejaba a un tomate.

—Inoue, no quiero incomodarte…— comenzó el chico. Inoue subió su rostro y le sonrió para luego negar la cabeza. —P-pues, bien. Yo tomare el lado derecho y tú el izquierdo. — Orihime asintió y comenzó a sacar su ropa, para guardarla en el armario. La chica tatareaba, mientras abría los cajones y guardaba sus pertenencias, mientras que Kurosaki abría su maleta, y el estomago se le iba al suelo. Una caja negra-sin ningún tipo de referencia o nombre-, la abrió y observo con horror que la caja estaba compuesta de 35 condones, mientras que al lado había un sobre. El chico lo abrió y maldijo internamente, saliendo de la habitación para leer la carta, dejando su maleta abierta.

"¿A poco no tienes un papá genial? ¡Muchos me quisieran como padre! Ichigo, es tiempo de que te conviertas en hombre, pero hazlo con precaución. Sabes cómo utilizar un profiláctico, ¿verdad? Creo que te di una lección hace un par de años atrás, así que espero que aun lo recuerdes, y no vayas dejando regados pequeños Kurosakis por el mundo. Espero que al menos utilices uno, me harías muy orgulloso. ¡Ay Masaki, nuestro hijo se volverá un hombre! Bien, Ichigo, se despide tu fabuloso padre.

PS: Espero que me digas con lujo de detalles la experiencia."

El chico arrugo la carta, molesto ante la idiotez de su loco padre. Entro a la habitación y encontró a Orihime observando la caja de condones, con uno de los empaques en su mano.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun, trajo dulces! ¿De qué sabor son, Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto inocentemente la chica, provocando que un sonrojo masivo se apoderara de él.

— _**¿Por qué no esperas a que no los pongamos y nos dices a que saben, princesa?—**_

—No son dulces, Inoue. — respondió el chico, cambiando su mirada. Pronto corrompería la inocencia de su nakama. ¡Mierda!

— ¿Y que son, Kurosaki-kun?— pregunto curiosa. Nunca en su vida había visto un paquete de esos, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, cuando ella era pequeña, su onii-chan dejo caer uno de su bolsillo y lo guardo rápidamente, diciendo que eran dulces, pero que a ella no le gustaría el sabor.

El chico le quito la caja de sus manos, junto al paquete que tenía en sus manos. —Condones— si Rangiku hubiera estado allí, hubiera fotografiado la cara de Orihime. No tenia precio. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios formaron una O mayúscula. — ¡pero no son míos! ¡Fue mi padre el que los coloco allí, no yo! ¡Lo juro!—

— ¿y los usaras, Kurosaki-kun?—

—…—

"_**¡Joder, si! ¡Contigo!"**_

"_¡Mierda!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dejenme un review! diganme que quieren que ocurra, que momento de tension sexual desean que ocurra en el crucero, diganme si quieren que a Ichi le de un derrame nasal, si Shiro debe seguir molestandolo, si Orihime le seguira preguntando a Ichi si los usara, etc... jaja los leo!<em>

**_REVIEW?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Debido a que estoy muy pero muy apurada (tengo que ir a la Uni) subire el cap, solo diciendo que contine mucho lime (tension sexual) y ligero fluff. Gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me han enviado review. Y por cierto, ¿alguno conoce los juegos de los cruceros? Sugieranme, por que nunca he ido a uno, xD

**Paring: **Ichihime & Renruki

**Advertencia:** Fuerte lenguaje -narrado en tercera persona, describiendo a Ichigo (ya sabemos como es el freso)-, lime y descripción de un lemmon, lean y descubran de quien, xD

**Disclaimer:** Aplicados desde el primer capitulo.

* * *

><p>CAP II:<p>

No podía negar de que habían comenzado mal, muy mal el viaje, pero aun tenían catorce días, en los que podrían ocurrir muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas (las ultimas eran las más esperadas por su odioso hollow, quien no paraba de poner en su mente las imágenes de Inoue con sus bragas rojas, o cuando estaba sujetando el paquete de profilácticos). Si deseaba sobrevivir esas largas dos semanas, él debía dejar de pensar en Orihime de esa manera, y alejar a su pervertido hollow de su mente-si es que eso era posible.

El chico de cabello naranja se unto algo de su colonia, para luego tratar de peinar su cabello naranja, el que parecía no querer someterse a su peinado, sino que cada vez que pasaba su mano por su cabeza, el cabello naranja se volvía mucho mas rebelde y puntiagudo. Aunque tampoco era que se viese mal, solo que se veía mucho mas punk de lo usual. Y según Rangiku, él e Inoue debían aparentar ser una pareja, así que deseaba dar una buena impresión, para no abochornar a la chica. Ichigo frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran de él las chicas?

—"_**Desde que viste sus bragas." — **_bufo su hollow, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro albino. El shinigami apretó sus puños irritados. Ese hollow idiota no iba a dejar de recordarle el evento ocurrido, y mucho menos iba a dejar que él se relajara en el crucero, sino que iba a estar en completa frustración. ¿Y se suponía que eran sus preciadas vacaciones de descanso? ¡Joder!

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Orihime salió del. Vestida con una falda corta, color negra y un ligero vuelo, la chica tenía una blusa color blanca tejida. En su cuello, colgaban en una cadena plateada –muy fina- sus horquillas, mientras que en su cabeza lucia una boina blanca, igualmente tejida. La chica tenía unas plataformas blancas, no tan altas como las que lucían algunas mujeres en las revistas, pero si lo suficiente como para al menos alcanzar los hombros de Ichigo. Su rostro estaba al natural, y lucia como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas con rojo carmín, debido al sonrojo de ver al chico vestido con pantalones cortos color cremas, y con una camisa de botones de manga corta, verde claro. La chica jamás lo había visto vestido de esa forma, y debía confesar que se veía magníficamente apuesto.

Ichigo cambio su mirada tan pronto sintió como un fuerte sonrojo comenzaba a surgir en sus mejillas. Inoue lucia realmente hermosa, sobre todo porque su falda corta dejaba ver sus largas, tonificadas y fabulosas piernas. Su piel porcelana lucia suave y cremosa, sobre todo en la parte de su cuello al descubierto. El chico negó la cabeza, respirando hondo. Si continuaba pensando en la chica, como si se tratara de un pedazo de chocolate, no iba a poder contener un sangrado nasal.

—"_**Rey, ¿Por qué no averiguas de qué color son sus bragas ahora? Apuesto que deben ser unas…"—**_

— _¡CALLA TU JODIDA BOCA! ¡Deja de pensar en Inoue de esa jodida forma, estúpido freak!"—_ interrumpió Ichigo a su hollow, antes de que este comenzara con sus perversiones hacia la chica. Kurosaki se volteo nuevamente a la chica, quien ahora se untaba su colonia-la que si su olfato no fallaba, tenía un indiscutible aroma a fresas- para luego cerrar su maleta y morder su labio.

—Bien, Inoue, este es el plan. Cada vez que salgamos en público, actuaremos como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo. — comenzó Ichigo, llevando nuevamente su mano a su cabello, revolcándolo levemente. La chica llevo un dedo a su barbilla.

—Ahh, pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Kurosaki-kun. — replico Orihime, aun con su dedo en la barbilla, con mirada pensativa. Ichigo deseo golpear su rostro por su idiotez. ¡Por supuesto que se conocían! ¿Cómo diablos le decía eso a Inoue? Joder, que entre la chica y su hollow lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—Buen punto. De todos modos, actuaremos como si fuéramos este… ya sabes… lo que dijo Rangiku-san…— él no podía decirlo en voz alta, porque sabía que su voz no iba a sonar ni normal ni indiferente, sino nerviosa.

— ¿Pareja?— un sonrojo se hizo presente nuevamente en las mejillas de la chica. Se sentía tan… raro, pero al mismo tiempo bien decir esa palabra, sobre todo porque actuaría con Kurosaki-kun. Era como su pequeña fantasía hecha realidad, aunque fuera simplemente actuando.

—Uh huh, exacto, eso mismo. — repuso nervioso. _"Venciste a Aizen, a Ginjo y Tsukishima, por el amor a Kami, no puedes dejar que esto te venza. Joder, no. ¡Puedo hacerlo!"_ —Si nos preguntasen, somos… novios, prometidos… ¿Qué otro termino?...— pregunto. En cuanto relaciones de pareja, él sabía tanto, como sabia de los experimentos que realizaba la NASA. Absolutamente nada.

—"_**Amantes o amigos con beneficios."—**_ Añadió su hollow, cruzando sus brazos, sentándose en el suelo y colocando su réplica de Zangetsu al lado. Realmente no le importaba de lo que estuvieran hablando, lo que a él realmente le interesaba era la fabulosa vista que tenia hacia los pechos de la chica.

—"_No te pregunte, freak"—_ le espeto Ichigo, irritado. ¡Por el amor al sake! ¿Cómo se le ocurría amantes y amigos con beneficios? ¡Esa era Inoue! ¡INOUE! Él no podia desprestigiar a la chica de esa forma, incluso aunque fueran en un crucero repleto de desconocidos, Orihime era especial, e inocente. Él debía respetar su honor, por eso no le parecía nada bien lo que su hollow había planteado, tampoco la de novios o prometidos. No era correcto que unos "novios" estuviesen compartiendo una habitación en un crucero, y mucho menso disfrutando de una 'luna de miel' ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él si estuviese viva? Ja, no se quería imaginar de lo que pensaría si supiese los pensamientos que tenia hacia esa inocente chica.

Orihime conocía el otro término, pero prefirió callarse. Era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, pero luego del noviazgo, y de ser prometidos existía otro término.

—…matrimonio…— mascullo Ichigo, humedeciendo con su lengua sus resecos labios. Esto era inaudito, algo que no había sucedido ni en sus mas fantasiosos sueños. Dieciocho años recién cumplidos, y ya tenía que actuar de esposo de Inoue. No es que se quejara, después de todo no era cualquier chica, era la diosa del Instituto de Karakura, su crush y nakama, una chica sensual, inocente, alegre y hermosa. Pero debía hacerlo, de esa manera al menos el honor de Inoue no estaría en el suelo, sino que era completamente entendible que si ellos estaban "casados" estuvieran en un crucero, disfrutando de su "luna de miel". Nadie podría decirles nada, ni mirarlos raro.

—Uh huh— balbuceo la chica, cambiando su mirada. Ichigo suspiro. Si los dos continuaban de esa manera, cada uno evitando lo inevitable, no iban a poder sobrevivir. Tenían que continuar de cualquier forma, no podían permitir que la pesada broma de sus amigos hiciera que sus vacaciones fueran un desperdicio de dinero y que los atormentara durante dos semanas.

—Bien Inoue, ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa, pero tenemos que salir a flote. Haremos esto, podemos hacerlo. Actuaremos como una pareja recién casada, después de todo aparentamos ser mayores. Nuestra historia será que nos casamos hace un mes, luego de culminar el instituto. Les mostraremos a esos idiotas que no vamos a perder nuestras vacaciones. ¿Entendido?— replico el chico, mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza a su nakama. Orihime sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas supernovas que hacían que en su mundo interno el sol saliera.

— ¡Hai! Seremos el equipo… ehh, ¿Kurosaki-kun?— el chico enarqueo la ceja, ante el repentino cambio de la chica. —este… no se supone que cuando se es un m-m-matrimonio las c-chicas t-toman el apellido de…— la chica iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, por lo embarazoso del momento. Ichigo frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

—Buen punto, Inoue— confeso el chico. Se suponía que si eran pareja, ella no sería Inoue, sino… Kurosaki, aunque fuera actuando. —B-bien, pues durante estas dos semanas, serás O-orihime Kurosaki, seremos el matrimonio de recién casados Kurosaki. — si la chica hubiese estado en su apartamento, hubiera comenzado a dar saltos y vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar. Aunque fuera actuando, durante dos semanas ella seria ¡Orihime Kurosaki!

— ¡Hai, Kurosaki-kun!— exclamo la chica, llevando su brazo a la parte superior, en forma de triunfo. —Seremos el equipo K-kurosaki— replico, con mejillas rojas. Ichigo sonrió ante la dulzura de su nakama.

—Otra cosa, no podemos continuar llamándonos por nuestros apellidos. Se escucharía totalmente extraño que me llamaras Kurosaki-kun o yo a ti Inoue, tendremos que cambiar nuestra forma, Orihime. — era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta, y joder sino se sentía bien. La chica abrió sus labios para replicar, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. ¡No solo seria Kurosaki por dos semanas! ¡Sino que lo llamaría por su nombre!

—H-hai, Ku-I-ichigo-kun—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo bajo las escaleras secundarias (aquellas que están ocultas por las pesadas puertas, y que son 'internas') del crucero junto a Orihime, quien parecía estar totalmente pérdida en su pequeño mundo. Y gracias a Kami, porque así no se daba cuenta del mal humor e irritación que Ichigo poseía en esos instantes. ¡Por un demonio! Un maldito imbécil estaba filtreando con ella en el ascensor, ni siquiera le había importado que él estuviera allí. Joder, ni siquiera había ocultado su mirada lujuriosa ante el cuerpo de Inoue. Por eso había decidido detenerse en el siguiente piso, y excusándose con la estupidez de _"quiero estirar las piernas"_ busco las escaleras y comenzó su trayectoria.

No es que tuviera derecho alguno sobre ella y mucho menos que no le gustase la ropa de la chica-porque joder que no era de esa forma- sino que su falda era muy corta, y dejaba demasiada piel descubierta, y eso comenzaba irritar a Ichigo y –increíblemente- a su hollow. ¡Había demasiados pervertidos observándola! La miraban como si ella fuera un pedazo de carne caminante, como si fueran depredadores tras su presa. El chico cerro sus puños, y por decima vez en ese día, negó la cabeza ante sus pensamientos.

No, él no debía actuar de esa manera. Él no era nada de Orihime, ella era solo su nakama, que por la estúpida y muy mala broma de sus amigos, debía hacerse pasar como su esposa, durante dos semanas. Pero era solo eso, una actuación. Era cierto que ella era su crush, que era una chica sumamente especial en su vida… también era cierto que él sentía algo fuerte hacia ella, pero Inoue no sentía nada por él, porque a pesar de que a veces pareciera lo contrario, ella simplemente era de esa forma. Ella era un alma noble, limpia, pura, que ayudaba a todos y que apreciaba al mundo entero. Por supuesto que le iba a dedicar sonrisas, por supuesto que lo iba a apreciar, él era su nakama, y ella apreciaba a sus amigos. Además, ¿Qué podía ver en él una princesa? Él era solo un punk, que además de ser un buscapleitos en el instituto, que tenía el cabello naranja eléctrico, era un shinigami, cuyo reatsiu era monstruoso, cuyo temperamento era corto, y cuyo vocabulario era limitado. Él no merecía una joya como ella. Por eso debía fantasear durante dos semanas sobre como seria si ella y él fuerana algo más. Aunque solo fuera actuando.

Pero por mas que se dijera todo eso, le jodía, y mucho, el que unos idiotas solo la vieran por su cuerpo, no por lo que ella era en su interior, un alma pura y hermosa, que merecía el mundo entero. Por eso cada vez que veía algún hombre mirándola, su ceño se fruncía más de lo que debía. Que le llamaran egoísta, pero durante dos semanas, esa chica de cabello naranja, era de él, y solo de él.

— ¡Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun!— grito Orihime, entre avergonzada y asombrada, provocando que Ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos y que sus ojos le rogaran que los cerrara, mientras su mente le pedía a gritos un lavado de cerebro. Allí, en el segundo piso de las solitarias escaleras, estaban sus dos nakamas, y no precisamente rezando. Rukia estaba topless, moviéndose sobre Renji, quien solo tenía puesto sus pantalones cortos, color azul marino. Los dos chicos estaban sudados, y ante el repentino grito de la chica cuyos poderes eran los Shun Shun Rikkas, sus movimientos frenaron, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Ambos habían quedado paralizados.

La joven Kuchiki tenía un gran sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido, quien ni siquiera tenía el valor de voltearse a sus dos amigos. Orihime se volteo rápidamente, mientras un sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro. Estaba comenzando a pensar que cuando llegara a anciana su sistema circulatorio no funcionaria con propiedad, debido al constante flujo de sangre a su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué carajo? ¡En las escaleras!— grito Ichigo, horrorizado. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener pesadillas durante al menos un mes. Joder, esos dos, el mandril y la enana, reproduciéndose como conejos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mientras colocaba una mueca de asco. —Sigamos, Orihime. No deseo quedarme para continuar viéndolos reproducirse como animales. De seguro nacerá una especie nueva y horripilante de su encuentro. — repuso con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Ja, él pensaba buscar una forma de vengarse, y lo que encontraba en las escaleras. La venganza de seguro era dulce.

— ¡Maldito!— grito Rukia, siendo sujetada por su prometido para que no se lanzara-aun topless- hacia Ichigo. La pareja de jóvenes de cabello naranja bajaron apresurados las escaleras, Orihime completamente sorprendida, e Ichigo con una sonrisa triunfante. No había nada mejor que vengarse.

—Ichigo-kun, eso fue muy rudo. — comento Orihime, mientras él abría la puerta de las escaleras, permitiendo que ella pudiese pasar. La chica agradeció con un 'arigatou'. Los dos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, hombro con hombro. Todo aquel que los viera desde lejos, juraría que eran una pareja, ya que inconscientemente, sus pasos estaban sincronizados, y ambos reflejaban completa confianza.

—Nah, Orihime. Es lo menos que se merecen. Esos idiotas son los causantes de que todo esto esté pasando. — comento, indiferente. ¿Él, arrepentirse por la burla a Rukia y Renji? ¿Olvidar lo sucedido? ¿No mencionarlo de nuevo? ¡Jamás! Se los repetiría por todos los días de su vida si era necesario. Lástima que no tenía una cámara, una foto como esa no hubiese tenido precio. Se imaginaba la cara de Byakuya si la viera. Su hermanita con su prometido, en las escaleras publicas de un crucero, teniendo sexo sucio. Estaba seguro de que Renji no lo iba a contar, lo más probable era que le hiciera compañía a Aizen, allá en el último piso de la cárcel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de burlarse una y otra vez a sus apreciados nakamas (entiéndase Renji y Rukia, quienes estaban completamente avergonzados, y más cuando Rangiku e Hisagi comenzaron con su… _interesante_ entrevista) el grupo de 'parejas', compuesto por tres parejas reales y una 'falsa' comenzaron a cenar. Orihime y Matsumoto comenzaron a hacer sus mezclas extrañas, con wasabi y otras cosas que habían en el buffet, que para mala suerte de las mujeres-y muy buena suerte de sus compañías- no tenía _Red Bean Paste, _pero eso no era impedimento para la 'flamante' e imaginativa mente de ambas, quienes a falta de su preciado alimento, añadieron otras cosas.

Luego de cenar, los chicos fueron por los postres. Ichigo y Orihime fueron directamente a la delicia de donuts y chocolate en el buffet de postres. El matrimonio falso tomo sus cubiertos y tomaron cada uno un pedazo de la delicia, volviendo a sentarse junto a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban envueltos en sus postres.

Orihime llevo un pedazo de la donuts a su boca. ¡Delicioso! Jamás había probado un dulce como ese, era caliente y suave, derritiéndose el chocolate en su lengua. La chica gimió ante el dulce sabor del chocolate, deslizando su lengua por sus labios. Sus dedos se cubrieron de chocolate, y sin pena alguna, los llevo a su boca, lambiéndolos con emoción. ¡Qué delicioso chocolate! Pero lo mejor de todo era la donuts. Sin duda alguna era la mejor donuts que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Indiferente a lo que estaba logrando en cierto chico de cabello naranja, la chica continúo consumiendo con alegría su postre, gimiendo satisfactoriamente. Ichigo, por su parte, no había podido llevar a su boca el pedazo de la delicia chocolatada por razones que estaban fuera de su control. Orihime estaba frente a él, con sus mejillas ligeramente rozadas, gimiendo ante el placer de probar el donuts. Y eso, sencillamente lo estaba llevando a su límite. Comenzaba a sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a encogerse de una forma muy dolorosa en su entrepierna, mientras que su sangre comenzaba a bombardear con mucha más furia en _esa_ parte. Y eso solo fue a causa del gemido de la chica, no podía definir a ciencia cierta lo que le había ocurrido cuando ella deslizo su lengua por sus labios y por sus dedos, limpiando el chocolate de ellos. Sencillamente su _problema _se había complicado. Ya no era que sus pantalones se habían encogido, sino que tenía un gran bulto en su entrepierna, y era muy doloroso. Su erección debía ser atendida, y ya. _"Mierda"_

Con sus mejillas rojas, y con su frente y parte posterior de la cabeza comenzando a sudar, el chico se llevo un pedazo del pastel a la boca, sin prestarle atención a su sabor. ¡Le importaba una mierda a que sabía, teniendo ese doloroso problema entre sus piernas! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Gracias a Kami que la mesa tenía un gran mantel, y que al ser tan amplia, prácticamente estaba apartado del grupo, por lo que no se fijarían en su erección. Trago seco. Esto se suponía que no debía pasar. ¡No en la maldita cena, frente a tanta gente!

— ¿Cómo se siente?— pregunto repentinamente Inoue, lambiendo la cuchara repleta de chocolate. _"Oh mierda"_ el chico comenzó a sudar mucho más que antes, mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban. Ella no se había podido dar cuenta, ¿verdad? _"¡Imposible!"_

— ¿Q-que, O-orihime?— rayos, no solo había salido su voz nerviosa, sino que prácticamente eran jadeos. Aquel problema dolía, y como ya había pensado antes, era urgente su atención.

— ¡El donut de chocolate, Ichigo-kun! Es tan delicioso, se derrite en la boca, y su sabor es algo inigualable. Nunca había probado uno, Ichigo-kun. Creo que tampoco los duendes azules…—mientras ella parloteaba, él observo la jarra de agua con hielo que estaba en la mesa. A problemas como ese, medidas drásticas. La chica continuaba hablando sobre los dichosos duendes, cuando él, con toda la pasividad que le fue posible-debido a su estado- tomo el jarrón de agua, y haciendo como si fuera un accidente, lo volteo sobre su pantalón. Relivio instantáneo. — ¡Ichigo-kun!— exclamo Orihime, colocándose de pie. Renji, Ishida, Rukia, Hisagi y Tatsuki comenzaron a reírse ante la idiotez de su amigo. Matsumoto solo se llevo un vaso de sake a su boca, conteniendo la sonrisa de malicia que quería salir. _"Ignorantes"_ pensó ante las burlas de los chicos al incidente de Ichigo. Ella se imaginaba el por qué él se había volteado el jarrón de agua fría sobre su pantalón. Solo había que observar su rostro, y de cómo observaba a Orihime. Su plan estaba hiendo de maravilla.

—Jaja, parece que te has orinado en el pantalón, Ichigo— se burló Tatsuki, provocando una mueca de disgusto por parte del joven, quien gracias a Orihime, había conseguido servilletas para secar su húmedo pantalón.

—Tatsuki-chan, no seas cruel con Ichigo-kun. — pidió Orihime con su voz calmada. Tatsuki sonrió de lado. Este momento no podía dejar pasarlo.

—Aja, cumple tu papel de esposa, Hime. — los dos chicos se volvieron rojos. Eso implicaba más de lo que Tatsuki deseaba decir. Ellos y sus sucias mentes. Rukia estallo en risas al ver la cara de mortificación de su amiga.

De seguro la noche no podía empeorar para él más de lo que ya estaba, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si, si podía empeorar más de lo que ya estaba. De esta, nadie lo salvaba.

Había culminado la cena, y debido a que era el primer día, ninguno tenía las suficientes energías como para ir a dar una vuelta por el crucero, por eso decidieron regresar a los camarotes. Ichigo respiro una y otra vez antes de entrar a la habitación tras Orihime, quien busco en el armario sus pijamas y se fue al baño. El chico podía escuchar la ducha y ya comenzaba a imaginar lo que podía encontrar en ella. Negó la cabeza, _"Se fuerte, joder, se fuerte."_ Se sentó en la cama, y sin haberlo estado por un minuto, se volvió de pie, buscando sus pijamas. Un pantalón a cuadros azules largo, y una t-shirt blanca. Por lo general él dormía sin camisa, pero Inoue era su compañera de habitación, así que debía tener un respeto y utilizar la camisa.

Cuando había peleado con Aizen, se pregunto mentalmente si la vida y la suerte estaban en su contra. Cuando lo venció, esos pensamientos desaparecieron por completo. Ahora volvían a aparecer. Orihime salió del baño con su cabellera naranja húmeda, y con un camisón de tirantes, que tenia por dibujos algunos conejos. Le quedaba algo grande, y ese era el maldito peligro, porque sus tirantes se deslizaban por sus hombros, dejando ver más de lo que debía. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, el chico entro al baño. Él tenía que ser fuerte, él tenía que sobrevivir. Él no era Keigo, tampoco Urahara, o Shinji o su pervertido padre. Él era un joven serio, al que no le interesaba el s… el se…

—"_**¿No te interesa qué? Rey, no se a quien carajos quieres engañar, pero créeme que si lo estas tratando, no tienes resultado alguno. Tú sabes que quieres de muy mala manera a la princesa. Solo se un maldito hombre, y deja de ser un marica. Sal del baño y tírala a la cama y follala como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado." —**_ ante las ideas de su hollow, el chico abrió la ducha, colocando el agua helada. Y allí estuvo por lo menos durante treinta minutos.

Salió de la ducha, para encontrarse con que la chica de cabello naranja ya estaba dormida en su lado izquierdo. Orihime siempre era tan considerada, la chica se había acomodado a tal manera que casi toda la cama estaba libre para él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era esa una de las principales razones por las que ella era especial para él. Profundamente dormida, el chico trato de acomodarla, para que no estuviera en la esquina y se fuera a caer de la cama. Culminado con ello, se acostó, cubriéndose con las mantas cremas.

En medio de la madrugada se volteo, abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Orihime estaba sumamente dormida, con su rostro pasivo. El problema estaba más abajo. Parecía ser que al darse la vuelta, el tirante de su camisón se deslizo, dejando ver su pecho derecho. Ichigo se volteo tan rápido, que estuvo a punto de caer. El pecho derecho de Orihime estaba al descubierto. ¿Debía estar agradecido de su suerte? ¿O ir a donde quiera que estuviera el cabrón que la otorgaba y arrancarle la cabeza con Zangetsu? Dios santo, solo llevaba un día en ese jodido crucero, y ya quería regresar a Karakura. Comenzaba a sospechar que antes de llegar a Fiji, él iba a lanzarse del crucero al océano.

—"_**Vamos rey, no seas marica."— **_llamo su hollow en el interior. Ichigo coloco los ojos en blanco, aun volteado, observando la puerta del baño, con su rostro rojo.

—"_¿Qué quieres?"—_ incluso el hollow se había sorprendido por el tono de voz de Ichigo. Uno completamente débil y rendido.

—"_**Rey, solo date la vuelta, así tendremos una mejor vista."—**_ pidió el hollow. Ichigo gruño, colocándose la almohada sobre su rostro.

—"_No, es Inoue, le debo un respeto. No se merece que la este mirando de esa forma. Ella es demasiado inocente."—_ explico Ichigo. Él no podía hacerle eso a la chica, era como corromperla.

—"_**Solo será un segundo, rey. Sabes que tu lo deseas, y mucho. Quieres voltearte nuevamente, para ver su suave y esponjoso, además de gran pecho al descubierto."— **_a quien le iba a mentir, él lo deseaba. Rayos, él tenía que voltearse, y observar por solo un instante.

Respirando hondo, y con una gran vergüenza y sintiéndose sumamente sucio, Ichigo retiro la almohada de su rostro, y se volteo levemente. Allí estaba, cubierto por su sostén amarrillo claro, con dibujos de patitos, el pecho derecho de Inoue. Diablos, si que era grande, y se veía tan suave y esponjoso que se pregunto a sí mismo si se sentiría de esa misma forma entre sus manos. Ante tal pensamiento negó la cabeza y trago seco. Él iba a enloquecer en ese crucero. 

—"_**¿Y por qué no lo compruebas, rey? Solo tienes que llevar uno de tus dedos y tocar, así sabremos si son suaves y esponjosos."— **_eso ya era demasiado. Él no iba a hacer eso jamás, bueno, no jamás, pero al menos no sin el permiso de Inoue. (Si ella se lo concedía, encantado) Ella estaba dormida, y ni siquiera sabía de lo que él estaba siendo testigo. Sintiéndose como una rata por haberle hecho caso a su jodido hollow, Ichigo se volteo, observando el techo de la habitación, escuchando su respiración, y la de la chica a su lado.

¿Desde cuándo él veía a Inoue como su crush? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo la deseaba de esa forma tan salvaje? Orihime le atraía desde hacía mucho. ¡Por el amor a Dios, era Inoue Orihime, la ídolo del Instituto! ¿A quién no le atraía? Conocía acerca de ella pocas cosas, y solo compartía saludos antes de que Rukia llegase. La enana, de cierta forma, era la causante de que Orihime se volviera en una parte fundamental en su vida, y que él la conociera más a fondo, llegando a prometerle que siempre la protegería. Antes era una tonta atracción, de esas que siente los chicos por la ídolo hermosa del instituto, pero cuando la conoció a fondo, y se percato de que la chica no solo era hermosa por fuera, sino por dentro, ella se volvió mucho más que una simple nakama. Inoue Orihime era mucho más que una amiga en su vida. Ella era importante, ella era necesaria. Pero a pesar de todo, él nunca tuvo pensamientos y deseos como esos que estaba sintiendo.

_Esos deseos_ habían comenzado después de perder sus poderes. De una forma u otra se hicieron más cercanos, y a medida de que pasaban los meses, ella se volvía más hermosa, y cada día que pasaba, él era consciente de ello, además de sus muy generosos atributos. Hacia unos seis meses que había tenido su primera fantasía hacia ella. Fue siempre, una idiotez. Se trataba de un beso en los labios. Luego de un par de días, ese beso se volvió en algo más apasionado. Y luego… tenía que correr a darse baños de agua fría.

Joder, él la deseaba, de una forma que no era correcta. La necesitaba, la deseaba, quería recorrer todo su cuerpo y hacerla gritar su nombre. ¡Pero eso estaba mal! Ella era su nakama, una preciosa y muy valorada nakama. Esos sueños eróticos solo culminarían con su hermosa amistad, y él no podría soportar apartarse de ella, o que ella lo rechazara por sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

Volvio a voltear su rostro, esta vez para ver la cara dormida de la chica. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Con delicadeza subió el tirante de la chica, cubriendo su pecho, para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre el techo. Él debía aprender a controlarse, él debía olvidar esas emociones perversas. Ella era inocente, ella era perfecta… y él era un simple punk, un imperfecto, temperamental, con un hollow freak en su interior… las princesas no se deben quedar con los plebeyos, y mucho menos como él.

….esos eran solo cuentos tontos, la realidad era…

…que cuando se era como él…

…. jamás se podría aspirar a tanto. ..

* * *

><p>review? sugerencias de juegos de crucero? (que sean medios perver, xDDDD)<p>

Nos leemos luego, sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** WOW, estoy muy emocionada de ver que este fic ha tenido tan buena acogida! siiii, por eso, como soy tan buena, les he traído este nuevo cap, donde ocurre el tan inesperado... ahh no, lean y se enteran, xDD el próximo cap planeo que sea mas fluff que sexual. sipis, por que va a ocurrir algo que... no les cuento, xDD

**Agradecimientos:** *se enjuaga las lagrimas con un pañuelo* No saben lo feliz que me siento por tener tantos reviews. Los agradezco mucho! Prometo que les enviare transfusiones de sangre a todos los que tengan sangrados nasales, y a todos los chicos y chicas que me buscaron info de los juegos, MIL GRACIAS, próximamente los estaré utilizando, así que si desean alguna escena en especifico, algo pervert o sweet, no duden en pedirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Aplicados desde el primer cap! Obra maestra de Tite Kubo, idea Killerqueen.

**Advertencia**: Contenido adulto, lime y cierto contenido lemmon. Ademas del lenguaje adulto.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III<strong>

Con un ligero bostezo, Orihime Inoue, mejor conocida en ese crucero como Orihime Kurosaki, se dio la vuelta y se estiro en la muy amplia y cómoda cama. Debía reconocer que extrañaba su pequeña cama, porque esta había sido un regalo de su onii-chan, pero esta cama sí que era realmente cómoda. Se sentía como en una nube, o mejor aún, ¡en una enorme donut! ¡mmm, delicioso! Se imaginaba a si misma acostada sobre la donut, ¡cada vez que tuviese hambre podría morder un pedazo! Pero entonces se la comería y al final no tendría una cama y dormiría en el frio y duro suelo. ¡Los duendecillos azules la iban a molestar en las noches! ¡Quizás la amarraran al suelo y no le permitirían levantarse! Y entonces ella no podría ir al instituto y no podría ver a Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Debía ser un sueño —muy placentero— lo que había tenido. Pff, ¿Kurosaki-kun durmiendo a su lado? Ja, sin duda alguna tenía una gran imaginación. La ídolo del instituto de Karakura abrió sus ojos grises… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡OH DIOS! Allí estaba su gran amor, su adorado shinigami, el chico que la había salvado dos veces… Kurosaki Ichigo yacía dormido a su lado.

Orihime no sabía cómo se veía mejor, si con su ceño fruncido o con el ceño relajado. Llego a la conclusión que se veía… sexy—palabra aprendida por Rangiku-san—con su ceño fruncido y encantadoramente tierno con su ceño relajado. Orihime deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma abrazarlo, se veía tan 'kawaii' con su cabello despeinado, su boca ligeramente abierta y su respiración ligera. No había agresiones de parte de él hacia Ishida, Tatsuki, Renji o Rukia. No había cortaduras, golpes o sangre. ¡Se veía tan angelical! Lo imaginaba con una aureola sobre su cabeza. ¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii!

La chica continuó observándolo, él aun continuaba dormido, por eso ella podía continuar examinándolo plácidamente. Descubrió que Kurosaki-kun tenía un ligero salpicado de pecas en sus mejillas—las que nunca había notado por no estar tan cerca como ahora— Cuando dormía, continuaba moviendo-de arriba abajo- su manzana de Adán. Su tonificado y muy amplio pecho se movía por su ligera, pero profunda respiración. Y su vista continuó deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en un muy notable bulto en el área pélvica. Las mejillas, la nariz y sus orejas se tornaron rojas como una manzana al percatarse de que era _ese _bulto.

De un movimiento brusco, Orihime se llevo sus manos a sus ojos, cubriéndolos, mientras sentía como la sangre iba en aumento en su rostro y cuello. _"Oh Kami-sama"_ pensó abochornada. Ella había visto el… el… ¡esa parte de Kurosaki-kun! _"Calma, Orihime Inoue, calma. E-es n-normal en los c-chicos a-amanecer con…"_ ella ni siquiera podía nombrarlo en sus pensamientos. Era como si la palabra fuera a darle un choque eléctrico por solo mencionarla. _"…eso, es n-normal, lo dijo la sensei de c-ciencias. Calma, calma. Inhala y exhala. No puedo comportarme como una n-niña, pronto cumpliré los 18 y… y… ahhh es ¡K-kurosaki-kun! N-no debo v-verlo de esa m-manera… ¡Kami-sama, ayuda!..." _pensó la chica, mortificada. Se podía decir que en ese momento estaba siendo tentada por las dos partes, quienes sospechosamente eran unas pequeñas replicas de un shinigami de cabello naranja y cuya zampankuto era Zangetsu. Un angelito—con un lindo ceño fruncido—replico: _"Oi, Inoue. Esta mal que me-que lo veas de esa manera. ¡Es de pervertidos!" _Mientras tanto, el segundo Kurosaki-kun—vestido de diablito—argumento: _"No es nada malo, Hime-chan. ¡Olvida lo que dice este baka! Y solo retira tus manos de tus ojos y aprecia la vista"_. La chica lanzo un quejido de mortificación. Ambos Kurosaki-kun estaban sentados sobre sus hombros—claro, esto era debido a su exceso de imaginación, ¿verdad_?— "Si no lo haces ahora, probablemente nunca tengas la oportunidad para hacerlo."_ Resonó la voz de Rangiku-san en su memoria. ¿Qué pensaría Kurosaki-kun? De seguro jamás volvería a hablarle. _"O podría no enterarse"_ replico nuevamente el Kurosaki-kun diablito. Si esos dos pequeños seres eran parte de su subconsciente, ¿significaba que ella era una pervertida en su interior? Si, debía serlo, porque hasta ahora, ese diablito, estaba ganando.

Avergonzada, Orihime entreabrió sus dedos, captando la imagen frente a ella. Kurosaki-kun aun dormía, pero su… su 'otro' Kurosaki-kun estaba despierto. Era… grande… la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, totalmente abochornada de sus pensamientos ¡era una pecadora! Respiro hondamente y humedeció sus resecos labios con su rosada lengua. Con una valentía no propia de ella, retiro de su rostro sus manos y observo al chico frente a ella, dormido. _"Si no lo haces ahora, probablemente nunca tengas la oportunidad para hacerlo."_ Volvieron a resonar en su enloquecida mente. Incorporándose, lentamente, la chica se acerco al dormido shinigami, trago seco y retiro de su rostro algunos mechones naranjas. Sin pensarlo nuevamente, la chica acerco su rostro al de él, mientras que sus tirantes se deslizaban por sus hombros. Este momento le recordó lo sucedido hacia casi dos años, donde había intentado besarlo, pero al final no pudo.

Acercando sus labios hacia el chico, Orihime pensó si sabrían a fresa o quizás a chocolate, porque después de todo Kurosaki-kun amaba el chocolate. Sus labios estaban sobre los de él, tocándolos. Eran suaves a su tacto, muy suaves. Cerró los ojos, para así convertir ese mero roce en un beso, uno verdadero.

**Tock**

**Tock**

Ni siquiera un gimnasta de las olimpiadas pudo haber realizado el salvaje brinco que había realizado Inoue. De pie, en la esquina de la cama, la chica lucho por mantener el balance, mientras que alguien—mejor conocido por su reatsiu como Rukia Kuchiki—continuaba tocando a la puerta. El shinigami sustituto despertó y al ver a su nakama luchando por balancearse, para no caerse de la alta cama—de unos dos o tres pies de alta— se coloco de pie.

— ¡Inoue!— exclamo el chico, para halar el brazo de la chica. Lamentablemente para ambos, la gravedad no jugo a su favor y de una forma u otra ambos cayeron al suelo. Antes de caer, Orihime había percibido como el reatsiu de Rukia se había alejado. Parecía ser que se había dado por vencida a que alguien abriera la puerta. —Owie— mascullo la chica.

Ichigo percibió el aroma a fresas—tan característicos del cabello de Inoue, que mezclado con su aroma personal a vainilla, eran sumamente deliciosos— cerca de su rostro. Efectivamente, él tenía su rostro cerca del cuello de la chica. Lo que había ocurrido era malo, muy malo. Y menos en la condición de él y de cómo se levantaba en las mañanas. Orihime estaba bajo él, con sus piernas separadas y con su generoso busto pegado a su torso. Eso sencillamente no era nada bueno. Pero además de eso, debía añadirle el hecho de que sus partes más íntimas estaban rozándose. Ah, eso tampoco era bueno. El chico cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica. ¡Oh Kami! La erección entre sus piernas estaba en su máximo esplendor y Orihime definitivamente la había percibido. _"Mierda"_ Ni siquiera su hollow podía pronunciar palabra.

La chica, por su parte, estaba más roja que una manzana o un tomate. No había nada que pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno, al menos emocionalmente, porque lo que estaba sintiendo entre sus piernas eran sin duda alguna Kurosaki-kun. ¡Ella iba a morirse! Ninguno de los dos podía moverse o decir algo. Eso era demasiado vergonzoso como para poder decir algo.

—A-ano, -I-ichigo-kun— llamarlo por su nombre, y en esa intima posición, no era nada favorable para él, pero respirando hondo —y tragando la esencia única de ella— el chico subió su rostro. Los dos chicos de cabello naranja se observaron fijamente. Ojos grises y mirada achocolatada. Él podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos grises de la chica. Su cabello naranja electrizante _**("De freak"**_ rio el hollow albino, _"Idiota" _musito él) revuelto. Ambos podían aspirar la respiración del otro, aunque no estaban en la posición más indicada, sino en una bastante comprometedora, nunca algo como ese momento les pareció más cómodo o pacifico.

Orihime—muy avergonzada— descubrió que en cierta forma, ese 'bulto' entre sus piernas no era tan malo, era un poco agradable. Se encontró a si misma moviendo sus caderas, chocando su sexo con el de él. Un mero roce que hizo que un delicioso escalofrío se apoderara de ellos. ¡Ella jamás había sido de esa forma! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La chica cerró los ojos, avergonzada por lo que había iniciado.

Kurosaki, al percibir el ligero movimiento de caderas, iniciado por Orihime, lo continuo, suspirando. ¡Mierda, se sentía tan bien! Esto era mejor que comer chocolate en las noches, viendo una película de Al Pacino, y definitivamente mucho mejor que leer Hamlet, de Shakespeare. Orihime había comenzado, entonces eso significaba que ella… ella también sentía algo por él, como él lo sentía por ella ¿verdad? Sonrió de lado. El chico se encontró a si mismo moviendo un poco más rápido sus caderas sobre las de ella, escuchando los suaves gemidos de la chica. Sin más, llevo sus labios a los de ella, y con torpeza los beso. Ese era el primer beso de ambos, y se suponía que no debía de ser de esa manera. Al menos no incluyendo ese acto casi sexual. El chico volvió a besarlos, esta manera con un poco mas de pasión, solicitando que la chica le otorgara la entrada de su lengua a su boca. Cumpliendo Orihime con esto, él la inserto y comenzó a moverla dentro de ella, danzando y peleando con la lengua de Inoue.

Invadió su boca, y la examino por completo. Aspiro, beso y mordió sus labios, mientras que sus caderas continuaban con ese extraño pero tan apreciado movimiento. Sus manos bajaron—con timidez— hasta detenerse sobre el pecho de la chica. Kurosaki separo sus labios de Inoue, quien poseía un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro y quien había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Orihime, percibiendo la petición del chico, asintió, mordiendo sus labios. Ichigo volvió a tomar el poder de la boca de la chica, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a moldear los pechos de Inoue en sus manos.

Como había imaginado en todas sus fantasías con la chica, aquellos jugosos pechos eran esponjosos y muy suaves. ¡Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño! Podía percibir los pezones de la chica, erectos, esperando porque sus dedos comenzaran a jugar con ellos, desde el interior de su camisa y sostén. Él nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual—al menos no una verdadera, por que la de sueños no contaba, ¿verdad?— por eso todo lo que estaba haciendo era puro instinto. Deslizo su mano por la camisa de la chica, y con cierta dificultad deslizo el sostén hacia arriba, para liberar uno de sus pechos. Tomo entre sus dedos el pezón y lo pincho con rudeza, provocando un quejido de dolor en la chica.

—L-lo lamento— se disculpo, volviendo a besar los labios de la chica. Volvió nuevamente a tocarlos, esta vez un poco más suave, provocando un gemido ahogado de la chica. Rayos, esto era demasiado para él. Deseaba quitarse sus pantalones, quitar los de ella, y de una unir sus sexos como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus fantasías. Hacerle el amor de manera fuerte y rápida. Pero esta era Orihime Inoue, y ella era delicada, y así debía tratarla.

Llevo sus labios al cuello de Orihime, y comenzó a besarlo, y dejar trazos por todo su carnoso y blanquecino cuello. Dejo una mordida en su hombro, causando que la chica curvara su cuerpo, pegándolo más al de él, causando que ambos gimieran. Luego de morderla, el chico paso su lengua por ella, dejando una pequeña marca roja en su hombro.

—I-ichigo— jadeo la chica. El joven deslizo sus dedos por los cremosos muslos de la joven, y los encamino hasta su entrepierna. Subió su camisón, y encontró sus bragas, completamente húmedas por la excitación de la chica. Ichigo sonrió, mientras su ego varonil se elevaba. Ella estaba húmeda por él. ¡Y ni siquiera estaban en la mitad! Movió sus bragas e inserto uno de sus dedos, causando el gemido ahogado de la chica. Su interior era húmedo y ajustado, pero dejándose llevar por sus instintos—y consejos de su pervertido hollow— comenzó a mover su dedo corazón hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Comenzó lento, para luego comenzar a aumentar su velocidad.

Orihime nunca había percibido algo como eso. Podía percibir a su adorado shinigami dentro de ella, al menos uno de sus dedos, moviéndose. Primero había comenzado lento y ahora era rápido. Inoue se encontró a si misma llorando porque él fuera más rápido, porque añadiera otro dedo más a su interior. Y él lo cumplió, aun con esa sonrisa auto satisfactoria, de verla rogarle que continuara. Orihime estaba completamente segura de que el ego de Ichigo-kun había aumentado un cien por ciento. Y no le importaba para nada.

Escuchando los sollozos de la chica, él aumento la velocidad e inserto otro dedo. Ya eran tres los que se movían rápidamente dentro de ella, jugando con sus órganos sexuales. El sonrojo de la chica aumento y a la par con ello, él percibió como los músculos internos de la chica comenzaron a contraerse. Podía sentir sus dedos siendo apretados por los músculos de la chica. No había nada más adictivo, que escuchar a la chica gritar su nombre, mientras los temblores del orgasmo se apoderaban de ella. Si su ego había aumentado al cien, ahora, escuchando como al llegar a la cima la chica había gritado 'Ichigo', ahora se encontraba en un mil por ciento.

La chica por la que él moría, había llegado al orgasmo en sus brazos, que él mismo le había provocado. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Los dos chicos respiraron entrecortadamente. Ichigo recostó su cabeza sobre el suave pecho de la chica, trazando círculos imaginarios, sonriendo ante la dificultad para respirar de la chica, quien parecía comenzar a humedecerse nuevamente. El chico se posiciono sobre ella y Orihime mordió sus labios, mientras que su mirada le decía claramente que lo deseaba de la misma forma que él.

**Tock**

**Tock**

— ¡Ichigo, Inoue!— grito la indiscutible voz de Rukia, pegándole una y otra vez a la puerta. Ichigo maldijo. Estuvo a punto de hacer a Orihime suya, y la maldita perra de Rukia hacia su aparición de la nada. El chico se levanto y tomo por la cintura a Inoue, ayudándola a colocarse de pie. Con un poco mas de confianza, él arreglo las ropas de la chica, subiendo y arreglando la ropa interior de ella, quien lo observaba con una tímida sonrisa y mejillas rojas. Por culpa de Rukia él volvía a tener un _problema_ sin atender, y que dolía. De mala manera se arrojo a la cama y se cubrió, haciéndose el dormido para que la enana no lo molestase.

—_**Oi, rey. Tienes que follar con propiedad a la princesa. —**_ interrumpió sus pensamientos el hollow. Ichigo gruño mentalmente. Eso ya él lo sabía, pero lamentablemente cierta shinigami de cabello negro y de la nobleza, había aparecido a joderle su intención. Pero él no iba a pelear con su estúpido hollow. Él había llegado a algo muy lejos con ella. Habían estado prácticamente juntos, él la había tocado, la había besado y la había hecho llegar a su cima. Ella no lo había rechazado, sino que ella había comenzado con esto. Esperaba que la enana no entrara a joderlo, porque no iba a permitir que le dañara su momento de alegría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente ese salvavidas de cabello negro era hombre muerto, también el bartender de cabello rubio, el animador de cabello dorado, el viejo que estaba con su esposa, el hombre que estaba con un par de chicas hablando, y definitivamente el idiota que estaba tratando de filtrear con Orihime. Todos esos malditos pervertidos estaban literalmente muertos. Si pudiera sacar a Zangetsu, estarían completamente jodidos. Ellos observaban a Orihime—en su muy provocativo vestido de baño negro y de estampados rosas—como si fuera un algodón de azúcar en la feria.

Antes de haber llegado a la piscina, Rangiku-san y Tatsuki les habían entregado dos anillos de plástico. Según ellas "debían colocárselos, porque entonces no aparentaban estar casados" y ambos se los colocaron. Claro, luego de haber soportado las burlas y comentarios pervertidos hacia la mordida en el hombro de Orihime. Joder, que a él se le había olvidado y la había mordido. Pero parecía ser que ni siquiera con esas mierdas de anillos o de la mordida, los pervertidos no dejaban de mirar y filtrear con Orihime.

Con su ceño fruncido, y prácticamente con cara de yakuza, Ichigo se encamino hasta donde se encontraba Orihime, quien parecía estar incomoda ante las constantes miradas y conversaciones de ese hombre. El chico coloco su mano tras la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él.

—Oh, no sabía que tenía pareja, Orihime-chan. — dijo el hombre, quien parecía ser un empleado del crucero. Ichigo estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por la borda. ¿Pero qué carajo le pasaba a ese maldito hijo de perra? ¿Cómo que Orihime-chan? —ahh claro, este es el crucero para recién casados y parejas, ja, me había olvidado. Bueno me voy, nos veremos luego, Orihime-chan— rio el hombre.

—Oi—llamo Ichigo al joven. El empleado se volteo para enarquear una ceja ante la sonrisa arrogante que tenía el hombre de cabello naranja. —No es Orihime-chan, es Kurosaki-san. — le dejo claro, provocando que las mejillas de Inoue se tornaran rojas y que el hombre asintiera, algo temeroso por la mirada lanzada por Ichigo. Cuando el hombre se retiro, Ichigo libero del agarre a Orihime. —Oh si, él te va a ver de nuevo. ¡Ni en sus mas jodidos sueños!— su hollow asintió en el interior. Ese maldito humano no iba a ver nunca a Hime-chan, y si se atrevía, él, personalmente, se iba a encargar de la situación. — ¿Te hizo algo?— pregunto el chico, preocupado. La chica le sonrió.

—N-o, Ichigo-kun. Arigatou. — agradeció ante su consideración. Orihime estaba realmente feliz, Ichigo la trataba como si fueran pareja de toda la vida, y claro, estaba el evento de la mañana, del que al solo pensar le provocaba un sonrojo enorme. Los dos caminaron hombro con hombro hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos reunidos. Rukia y Matsumoto estaban acostadas en las sillas de playa, tomando el sol. Renji e Hisagi, parecían dos niños pequeños en Disneyland, jugando en la piscina. Tatsuki e Ishida se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, ambos riendo ante un comentario que había hecho el Quincy. Ichigo frunció el ceño, o el Quincy era el que estaba mal (¡por Kami! ¿Haciendo comentarios graciosos?) O su amiga de infancia había perdido el verdadero sentido del humor (pobre Tatsuki)

—Miren quienes llegaron, mi nueva pareja favorita. — se burlo Rangiku, sonriendo bajo su enorme pamela (**sombrero enorme** **para la playa**) blanca. La mujer tenía un look sostificado, parecía sacada de revista de los años veinte. Con un traje de baño negro y blanco, unos tacones negros y una pamela blanca, sin duda alguna era la mujer mejor vestida en esa enorme alberca. Un flash salido de la nada provoco que la pareja de cabello naranja cerrara los ojos.

—Ja, mi nueva foto para mi colección _Ichihime_. — rio Rukia, escondiendo su cámara. La chica ya le había tomado varias fotos a escondidas a los dos, estaba creando un álbum con el cual planeaba vengarse de Ichigo por haberla burlado por lo de las escaleras. Planeaba mostrarles el álbum tan cursi a todos en el instituto.

—Ichi… ¿Qué?— pregunto Matsumoto, incorporándose. Al igual que ella, Orihime e Ichigo no entendieron lo que había dicho la shinigami, que colocando los ojos en blanco, saco una de sus libretas de dibujo-de su bulto playero- y les mostro los dibujos-muy malos- de dos conejos chappys, uno vestido de shinigami y el otro de princesa. Muy parecidos a la pareja.

—Ichigo, es _Ichi_… Orihime es _Hime_, así que el nombre que le he otorgado a su pareja es _Ichihime_. — explico. Matsumoto aplaudió e Ichigo trato de romper la libreta de Rukia, provocando que esta la lanzara hacia Tatsuki, quien estiro sus manos. Si Ichigo quería la libreta, tendría que soportar la paliza de su vida.

—Maldita perra. — gruño Ichigo. Esas tres malditas no lo dejaban en paz. Todo lo habían planeado y aunque ahora no se arrepentía-por supuesto que no- comenzaba a hartarse de tener esa estúpida compañía con ellos. Hubiese sido más divertido los dos solos.

Una mujer se subió a la tarima que estaba cerca de la piscina, y provoco que todas las parejas allí se quedaran en silencio, esperando a que la mujer hablara.

— ¡Buenos días a todas las parejas! Hoy estaremos celebrando un par de concursos, de los cuales se otorgaran fabulosos premios a las parejas ganadoras. Entre ellas una magnifica cena romántica en la cubierta. Preparada por uno de los mejores chefs de esta embarcación. — las parejas comenzaron a aplaudir excitados por ganar la cena. La mujer continúo hablando y al final habían decidido que la competencia que ganaría semejante cena era la de la cargada acuática, donde el hombre debía cargar a su pareja en sus hombros y luchar con otra pareja. El primero en caer pierde.

Ni Tatsuki ni Matsumoto decidieron unirse al juego. Renji y Rukia se anotaron, ambos chocando sus palmas sobre sus cabezas. Orihime se detuvo al lado de Tatsuki platicando, mientras que Ichigo pudo observar que aquellos dos shinigamis estaban riendo-maléficamente- ante un comentario hecho por Matsumoto. Nada que dijera esa mujer era bueno. Absolutamente nada.

—Oi, Ichigo. ¿Participaras?— pregunto casualmente Hisagi. Renji se encamino hasta ellos y sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa a Ichigo no le gustaba para nada. El shinigami sustituto negó la cabeza.

—Nah, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. — respondió a la pregunta de Hisagi. El teniente con el tatuaje 69 asintió. Y Renji volvió a reírse.

—Es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetar a Inoue-san y por eso no quieres ir a la competencia. — Ichigo frunció el ceño, ofendido. ¿Qué él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a Inoue? ¡Que se jodan! Él había cargado a Inoue cuando la rescato en Hueco Mundo, y ella no pesaba lo que él imaginaba que pesaría.

—Cállate, babuino. Por supuesto que puedo cargar a Orihime, idiota. Simplemente no creo que a ella le importe esa jodida cena. — respondió molesto, apretando sus puños. Hisagi y Renji se voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello naranja, que platicaba con Tatsuki.

—Sabes que las mujeres siempre tienen un complejo por el peso, ¿verdad?— respondió con un aire filosófico Hisagi. Ellos iban a lograr que esos dos entraran a la competencia a las buenas o a las malas. O dejarían de ser tenientes.

—Fresa, no solo eres malo peleando, sino que hieres a la pobre de Inoue-san al rechazar entrar a la competencia. Probablemente se vaya a llorar a su habitación, pensando que es demasiado pesada como para que la puedan cargar. Y simplemente es porque su supuesto esposo es demasiado débil para cargarla. — reto Renji. Nunca, de los nunca, hieras el orgullo de un Kurosaki. Nunca.

Orihime platicaba con Tatsuki acerca de lo divertido que sería observar los jugadores. A ella no le interesaba del todo, además de que subirse a los hombros de Ichigo provocaría un sonrojo masivo. Las campeona de karate le estaba comentando que luego de la piscina, irían a almorzar y probablemente a los shopping. Antes de que Orihime pudiera decir algo, una fuerte mano la tomo por la cintura y la elevo, hasta subirla sobre unos hombros. Cabello naranja. La chica bajo su rostro hasta el de Ichigo, solo que el de ella estaba al revés.

—A-ano, Ichigo-kun, q-que…— no era favorable que ella estuviera acercándose tanto a él, porque sus pechos estaban pegados a la cabeza de Ichigo, y no era como en la mañana, ahora solo estaban cubiertos por ese pequeño sostén. Haciendo uso de su tan criticada denseria, el chico respiro hondo.

—Competiremos, Orihime. Y ganaremos esa jodida cena. — respondió con seguridad. Por supuesto que iba a conseguir esa cena, y cuando la ganara, le iba a estrellar los boletos en la cara a Hisagi y a Renji. Ichigo sonrió de lado.

* * *

><p>Joooo, que mala es Rukia, ¿cuantos desean darle una bofetada por interrumpir? *levanta la mano* jajaja, próximo cap, veremos la competencia a su máximo esplendor! y probablemente confección naranja, xD<p>

reviews? por fa, diganme si he narrado bien el medio lemmon, si me falta mejorar, que no les gusta, que quieren que le añada y bla bla bla, por que asi puedo mejorar *.*

Los quiere:

**Killerqueen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **_Holaaaaaaa, ¿que tal mis chicos? Aquí presentándome nuevamente, con el nuevo cap de WTH. Realmente este cap es algo así como mi propio regalo de cumpleaños para mi misma, jejeje por eso me gusta, por que a pesar de no ser un cap perver, es fluff, y espero (ya dije, esperooooooo) que les guste tanto como a mi. ¿que les puedo decir? ¡AHORA EMPIEZA LO BUENO! Del siguiente cap en adelante, sera lemon + lemon, + lemon, jajaja xDDD Ya nuestro Ichi podrá liberar sus tensiones, xDD _

**Agradecimientos: **_A todos los chicos que me envian reviews, Gracias, Thank You, Danke, Gràcies, 谢谢, Merci, ευχαριστίες, Grazie, 感謝, etc... A pesar de que amo todoooooooos sus reviews, respondere aquellos con preguntas y esos, ya saben, si tienen preguntas, dudas, sugerencias dejenlas saber!_

**{#}Nypsy:**_ como había dicho, no iba a ver nada de angst (y mira que me cuesta creérmelo, por que ese es mi área predilecta para escribir y se me hace difícil no añadirle angst) este fic no tendrá sufrimiento de ninguna de las partes, se lo debo a mis amados lectores! (bueno, un poco de Ichi, pero ya sabemos que es por su calentura, xD) Y como pediste, aquí esta la declaración! espero que sea de tu agrado^^_

**{#}Kurosaki Orihime**_: kyaaaaaa con ese abrazo! es que lo que faltaba era nada mas el beso y ya. Es que esa parte confirma cada vez mas lo canon que va a ser el ichihime, que es que aun no entiendo como los IR no lo entienden, pero bueno, alla ellos si son ciegos! que Tite-sempai nos va a poner como canon el ichihime, ya veras!_

**{#} Aiko1991:**_ Pues te dire que estoy escribiendo Beautiful Lie! creo que entre hoy o mañana lo publico! así que pendiente^^_

**{#}Usio-Amamiya:**_ Sipis, que mentirosa soy, verdad? jaja es que esta pareja es tan pervertible, jajajaja gracias por tus tres reviews! _

_Gracias a todos los lectores, a todos aquellos que me han pedido que el fresa/berry-tan, Ichi-kun tenga su recompensa... tranquilos, que sera en el próximo cap!_

**Disclaimer: **Yo, Killerqueen, alias la pervertida, no soy propietaria de Bleach, esta maravillosa obra le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama, alias el troll y de la Pierrot, alias los bastardos, ademas de la Shonen Jump, quienes aun no tienen alias, pero que les colocaremos los ichihimistas que siempre nos dan imágenes y mini juegos ichihimes, xD Yo solo me divierto pervirtiendo a los personajes, xD

**Warning:** _Realmente este cap no es fuerte, pero por si acaso, este fic es para mayores de 17 años. Es M por lenguaje, lime y lemon en futuros caps (PERVERS!) Contiene ligero OCC._

* * *

><p>CAP IV<p>

—_A-ano, Ichigo-kun, q-que…— no era favorable que ella estuviera acercándose tanto a él, porque sus pechos estaban pegados a la cabeza de Ichigo, y no era como en la mañana, ahora solo estaban cubiertos por ese pequeño sostén. Haciendo uso de su tan criticada denseria, el chico respiro hondo._

—_Competiremos, Orihime. Y ganaremos esa jodida cena. — respondió con seguridad. Por supuesto que iba a conseguir esa cena, y cuando la ganara, le iba a estrellar los boletos en la cara a Hisagi y a Renji. Ichigo sonrió de lado. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**N**i siquiera Ishida podía creer que Ichigo fuera tan idiota como para caer en una trampa como la que habían realizado Matsumoto y Rukia. Definitivamente el shinigami o era muy idiota o era muy fácil para engañar. Bueno, si se había dejado manipular por Ginjo, de seguro el naranja era un idiota de primera, que se hacia el rudo, pero que en el fondo era más blando que una avena. El Quincy negó la cabeza ante la actuación de su archirrival, quien cargaba sobre sus hombros a una muy mortificada y sonrojada Inoue-san. No sabía por quien sentir más lastima, si por la joven de cabello naranja, cuyo rostro mostraba la vergüenza de ser cargada de esa forma, o por el shinigami, cuyo rostro expresaba sus problemas masculinos.

— ¿Crees que puedan ganar?— pregunto Tatsuki, divertida ante la imagen mortificada de su amiga. Ichigo parecía determinado en patear el trasero a todos los hombres de la piscina, pero debían recordar que se suponía que quien debía lanzar al agua a las personas era la chica que estaba sobre sus hombros. Ósea Orihime, y eso sencillamente sería algo… difícil. Inoue no era una joven problemática, muchos menos brabucona, por eso sería difícil que ella lanzara al agua a otra persona. Era como pedirle duraznos a un árbol de manzanas.

—Realmente, no tengo ni la menor idea. — replico el Quincy, acomodando sus lentes y volviendo a sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme paraguas de playa. Tatsuki cruzo sus manos sobre sus pechos y aun riendo, se quedo allí para ver qué ocurriría entre sus dos parejas de amigos, por que debía recordar que también Rukia y Renji participarían, lo que haría esa mañana mucho más divertida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**A**sí que te decidiste a ser hombre, Ichigo. — bufo Renji, cargando sobre sus hombros a Rukia, quien poseía un adorable sombrero de Chappy, el que Orihime no dejaba de observar con adoración. ¡Lucia tan kawaii en Rukia! Era tan hipnótico el sombrero que incluso estuvo a punto de caerse de los hombros de Ichigo, quien estaba peleando con Renji. Antes de que pudiera caerse, Kurosaki la sostuvo, y la volvió a enderezar sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Oi! Si comenzamos de esta forma, no ganaremos nada, Orihime. — dijo Ichigo, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Inoue frente a los de él, para luego ambos lanzar un 'owie' por el dolor de haber chocado sus frentes. Parecía ser que los dos chicos decidieron al mismo instante verse los rostros, provocando que sus frentes chocaran fuertemente.

—L-lo lamento, Ichigo-kun— gimió Orihime por el dolor. Ichigo asintió, llevando su mano a su rostro. Joder, que la chica le había pegado duro en el rostro. Si no se había fracturado el cráneo, iba a ser por un milagro de Kami. El joven shinigami respiro hondo y camino con cuidado hacia la piscina, entrando en esta. El agua estaba en temperatura ambiente, por lo que no sintió frio alguno cuando el agua llego hasta su cintura.

En la alberca había cerca de cincuenta parejas-valientes- que desearon competir. El resto de las personas se mantenía observando-con cámaras en las manos-el evento que iba a ocurrir. A Ichigo no le extraño para nada ver a Tatsuki con su cámara, tomándole fotos a él y a Orihime, y también a Rukia y Renji, quienes hacían estúpidas poses para la cámara, provocando que le shinigami de cabello naranja mascullara un "_idiotas_".

—Bien, Orihime. Este juego va a ser difícil, sé que no te gustan los juegos rudos, pero este es rudo. Tendrás que derribar a la otra chica y evitar que te derriben a ti, ¿entendido? — explico Ichigo, tratando de ignorar por todo lo alto el hecho de que su crush estaba en sus hombros y que su amplio pecho estaba pegado a su cabeza. Eso sin contar su esfuerzo por ignorar a su hollow, quien no paraba de decirle que tomara a la chica y la llevara a la habitación. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza, y no era precisamente por el golpe recibido, sino por la fuerte presión sanguínea que estaba subiendo a su cabeza y amenazaba con iniciar un vergonzoso sangrado nasal.

—Hai— grito Orihime, moviéndose demás en los hombros de Ichigo, y provocando que este tuviese que cerrar los ojos y que respirara en grandes bocanadas. Esa piscina comenzaba a tornarse demasiado caliente para él. Casi podía sentir como el ardiente agua comenzaba a quemar ciertas partes. ¿O eso era producto de otra cosa? Ichigo no sabía, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco le iba a ser de mucha gracia el enterarse.

—_**Joder rey, ¡sus esponjosos pechos están en tu cabeza! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Y que sea mejor que lo hecho en la mañana!—**_ exclamo el hollow, ganándose un regaño de Zangetsu, quien comenzaba a perder los estribos ante el hollow albino.

—_Calla tu maldita boca. Ya mucho tengo en mi mente como para que comiences a joderme, freak. — _le espeto Ichigo, cerrando sus puños y deteniéndose en la línea 'imaginaria' creada por la administración para comenzar las luchas acuáticas. Debía ser fuerte, debía concentrarse en el juego y evitar que su imaginación pervertida-gracias a su hollow-tomara fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más a su hollow, o que este le dijera alguna de sus perversiones, uno de los líderes toco una campana y los 'splash' de agua comenzaron a ser los protagonistas en la piscina, seguido por los gritos y risas entre las multitudes. Ichigo aferro bien las piernas de Orihime, sonrojándose al sentirlas-nuevamente- en sus manos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a tocar dos veces a Inoue en esa mañana, pero en _muy _diferentes formas y maneras?

Una pareja-de más o menos su edad- se detuvo frente a ellos. El hombre poseía un gran tatuaje en su hombro, una serpiente o un dragón, o algo de eso le pareció a Ichigo, quien no poseía la mejor de las concentraciones en esos instantes. La mujer que estaba en los hombros de aquel tatuado, poseía una melena igual de larga que Orihime, pero esta era azul. La mujer de cabello azul tenía puesto un traje de baño rosado, que también tenía…

… antes de que pudiera continuar observando la mujer, esta desapareció de su vista… Orihime le había lanzado al agua…

— ¡Sí!— grito eufórica Orihime, moviéndose nuevamente sin cuidado alguno sobre Ichigo. Ella no pesaba, ese no era el problema. Su principal preocupación era que cada movimiento que la chica realizaba, activaba algo en él, y que estaba seguro de que terminaría mucho peor que lo ocurrido en la mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**o aceptaba, él estaba realmente sorprendido. Orihime había lanzado al agua-sin problema alguno-cerca de diez u once parejas y en ningún momento había temblado. Para Inoue el juego era la cosa más divertida que había hecho en mucho tiempo, porque se reía como si fuera una niña pequeña, además de que brincaba en sus hombros y sonreía como nunca. Ella era extremadamente buena en ese juego…

—… _**y en otras cosas más, rey…—**_ el chico negó la cabeza ante los pensamientos del hollow. Cuando regresara a Karakura, averiguaría si había forma alguna de callar a ese estúpido hollow. Algo debía existir, por el amor a Kami, debía existir algo.

Solo quedaban cinco parejas, entre ellas Rukia y Renji, y otras tres parejas, además de ellos. La situación estaba reñida, por que las cinco parejas eran muy buenas en el juego, ninguna habia tenido problemas algunos en lanzar al agua a sus contrincantes. Sin esfuerzo alguno, Rukia lanzo al agua a una de las parejas, eliminándola para que en esos instantes solo quedaran cuatro.

Un matrimonio de unos cuarenta y tantos, llego frente a Ichigo y Orihime. La mujer, que reia como niña, al igual que Orihime, comenzó a combatir-de forma amigable- con la chica de cabello naranja. Por lo que Kurosaki pudo apreciar, la pareja ya estaba cansada del juego, por eso no le sorprendió que de un momento a otro, la mujer callera al agua, rindiéndose. Ahora solo quedaban tres…

…SPLASH…

… bueno, dos…

Rukia y Renji, contra Orihime y él. Esto iba a ser sumamente interesante, porque ambas parejas eran las mejores en el combate de esa mañana, por eso había decenas de personas observando quien ganaría. Tatsuki estaba tomando fotografías del evento, mientras que Ishida, junto a Hisagi y Matsumoto observaban el evento, sentados bajo la sombra. La tensión entre ambas parejas se podía percibir.

—Este es el fin, zanahoria. — murmuró Renji, deteniéndose frente a Ichigo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sus cejas tatuadas estaban relajadas. El joven de cabello naranja frunció el ceño, para luego reír arrogantemente.

—Uh huh, como digas, babuino. — reto Ichigo. Él no iba a dejar que ese babuino ganase y luego comenzara a joderlo con lo de la estúpida cena. ¡Primero muerto! Ese maldito lo jodería como nunca, no lo dejaría en paz en todo el crucero. Orihime y Rukia comenzaron a combatir amigablemente, mientras que los dos chicos se insultaban.

—Me gusta tu sombrero, Kuchiki-san— alago Orihime, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La shinigami le sonrió de la misma manera. Siempre que hablasen de su adorado Chappy, la mujer actuaria como si fuera una niña de cuatro años.

—Arigatou, Inoue. Lo conseguí en la tienda del crucero. Si encuentro otro, te lo obsequiare. — respondió como si nada Rukia, moviendo sus manos junto a la chica de cabello naranja, ambas muy tranquilas.

— ¡N-no es necesario, K-kuchiki-san!— respondió sonrojada Orihime. La shinigami rio, para luego escuchar a los dos chicos insultarse.

—Tch, es solo un estúpido juego, ¿pueden callarse?— arremetió molesta a los dos hombres Kuchiki.

— ¡Es una jodida cena, Rukia!— grito Renji, para luego 'asesinar' con su mirada a Ichigo, quien lo miraba con la misma prepotencia. La shinigami, molesta ante el grito de su prometido, decidió vengarse. Ella deseaba ganar, era obvio, por algo había entrado a la competencia, imaginaba esa cena como una sacada de un shoujo, sumamente romántica bajo la luz de la luna. Matsumoto le había pedido a Renji que molestara a Ichigo para acercarlo más a Inoue, pero no para que ellos ganaran. Pero en esos momentos, donde el idiota de Renji le había gritado por la estúpida cena, la shinigami, molesta, decidió lanzarse al agua, quedando ambos descalificados. Quizás la cena fuera mejor para la pareja 'ichihime' y de una vez castigaría a su estúpido prometido por haberle gritado. ¡A ningún Kuchiki le gritaban! — ¡Rukia!— sollozo Renji, al ver la mirada triunfante de Ichigo.

—Estúpido babuino. — grito Rukia, pegándole en la cabeza al teniente. Por suerte su adorado sombrero era a prueba de agua, así que cuando se lanzo, su hermosísimo chappy no se daño. Los encargados del juego felicitaron a la pareja ganadora y le explicaron que la cena seria en la noche, y que debían asistir con ropa semi formal.

— ¡Ganamos, Ichigo-kun!— grito Orihime, moviéndose nuevamente en los brazos del shinigami, quien al percibir como las dos grandes razones de la chica chocaban con su cabeza, trago seco. Su hollow lanzo una aullido y él cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como un liquido se deslizaba por su nariz. ¡Mierda! Él estaba sufriendo un sangrado nasal en medio de la piscina ¡llena de gente! — ¡Ich…—la chica no pudo culminar al ser sumergida por el shinigami, quien en búsqueda de cubrir su sangrado y detenerlo con el agua, se olvido que la chica aun estaba en sus hombros y se lanzo al agua con ella.

Cuando Orihime era niña, quizás con unos diez años, Sora la había inscrito en clases de natación. Los primeros días, la chica adoraba sumergirse y jugar en el agua-aun lo adoraba- pero ella había dejado de asistir a las clases, debido a los constantes acosos e intimidaciones por parte de las otras chicas, quienes la burlaban por el color de su cabello, además de que ella no tenia padres. Por esa razón, ella no sabía nadar con propiedad, y por esa razón, ella estaba ahogándose en esos instantes.

Inmersa en el pánico, la chica comenzó a pataletear en el agua, además de comenzar a extender sus brazos, asustada. ¿Ella iba a morir en esa forma? Bueno, al menos había cumplido su sueño de besar a Ichigo, era mejor eso que nada, ¿verdad?

Kurosaki salió del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. El sangrado se había calmado y lo mejor de todo, nadie se había percatado del. Renji y Rukia estaban peleándose afuera de la piscina, mientras que el resto estaban tomando margaritas y piñas coladas…

— _**¡Oi, Rey! Hime-chan…—**_

— _¿Qué demonios quieres?—_ pregunto irritado Ichigo al hollow.

— _**¡Se está ahogando, baka!**_— grito el hollow desde su mundo interior. Ichigo se dio la vuelta, para ver a la chica pataleteando en el agua, hundiéndose lentamente. El chico se zambulló al agua, y trato de tomar las manos de la chica, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y quien estaba lanzando golpes con sus manos por el terror. Ganándose unos dos o tres golpes, Ichigo sujeto a la chica por el torso, y la atrajo hacia él, para sacarla del agua.

Con lo que Ichigo no contaba era con que al agarrar a la chica, iba a provocar que la pieza superior de la chica se liberara, dejándola prácticamente topless en medio de la piscina. Antes de que algún pervertido pudiera tener alguna visión de la semi desnuda chica, él la volvió a acercar hacia él, como si la estuviese abrazando, evitando que alguien pudiera verla.

Abochornada, humillada y aun horrorizada por casi morir ahogada, Inoue hundió su cabeza en el torso de Ichigo, ahogando los deseos de llorar en medio de la piscina. Gracias a Kami-sama que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, se habían percatado del bochornoso incidente.

Evitando el observar hacia abajo, Ichigo alcanzo la pieza superior del traje de baño, que se había soltado de sus pequeños amarres. Al ser estilo strapless, aquel sostén tenía sus amarres en la parte de atrás, los que se habían liberado al él tratar de salvar a Inoue. Por lo que de cierta manera él tenía la culpa del incidente.

Kurosaki trago seco, tenía cerca de él a Orihime, topless, y cuyos pechos desnudos estaban tocando su torso, también desnudo. Sus redondos y rosados pezones estaban rozando sus pectorales en aquel pequeño abrazo, provocándole escalofríos. El chico ignoro por completo los comentarios de su hollow, el que estaba tratando de recordarle lo ocurrido en la mañana, cuando él había podido sostener uno de esos jugosos y esponjo… el chico negó la cabeza. Ese no era el mejor momento.

Con delicadeza, y tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica, él volvió a colocarle el traje de baño, amarrándolo. Al menos tenían un punto a favor de que nadie los hubiera observado.

—L-lo lamento, I-ichigo-k-kun—balbuceo la chica, con su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. Ichigo llevo su mano izquierda a su cabello, revolcándolo. Respiro hondo, no debía estar tan frustrado, había hecho cosas _mucho_ peores con ella en la mañana, pero eso no estaba bien, él se habia aprovechado de un momento de vulnerabilidad, y ella no merecía eso. Ella era demasiado para él.

—Fue mi c-culpa, solo detente ahí. — grito, volteando su rostro. Joder, que por más que pensaba que era una tontería y que él había hecho cosas mucho más fuertes, él no podía dejar de tornarse rojo. Quizás esa era su estúpida forma de ser, o quizás ese sonrojo no se debía a eso, sino a su maldito y tan frecuente problema entre sus piernas. Él debía salir de esa piscina, él tenía que salir de allí. Sin más, salió prácticamente corriendo de la piscina, dejando a la chica confundida, y ciertamente dolida por el extraño comportamiento de él. Si su corazón y su alma fueran compuestos de materia, quizás las personas en esa piscina hubieran observado los pedazos de estos flotar en el agua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**acia un tiempo atrás, Tatsuki y ella habían comprado revistas femeninas, esas que contienen consejos de cómo atraer a los chicos. ¡Por Kami-sama si ella no los había practicado todos! Desde su cambio de imagen hasta ese nuevo aire de ser más segura en sí misma. Según había leído, eso atraía a los hombres. Y no era que ella quisiera atraer a los hombres, ella quería atraer a uno en específico, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero él jamás la vio como algo más que su nakama. Sus celos hacia Kuchiki-san se desintegraron en el mismo instante en que la shinigami le relato el como Abarai-kun le había pedido matrimonio.

Cuando ocurrió lo de la mañana, Inoue había comenzado a sospechar de que quizás Ichigo sintiera lo mismo por ella, después de todo, él había continuado con lo iniciado por ella, ¿cierto? Lamentablemente con lo ocurrido en la piscina, esa hipótesis era descartada. Ichigo Kurosaki no sentía nada por ella.

En esas mismas revistas le explicaban asuntos de amor. Y entre ellos estaba uno que explicaba el cómo los hombres reaccionaban a cualquier evento sexual provocado por alguna mujer. Era obvio que él actuase de esa forma, porque ella lo había provocado, no era porque él la quisiera o la deseara. Era algo sencillamente momentáneo, algo completamente hormonal.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Lo más probable era que él pensara que ella era una zorra. Después de todo ella había actuado como una en la mañana. Por la interrupción de Rukia y luego de Matsumoto, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de platicar acerca de ese asunto. En la piscina apenas pudieron dirigirse alguna palabra, después de todo estaban compitiendo, y antes del juego él estaba junto a Renji-kun e Hisagi-kun, ¿la estaba evadiendo? Otro grupo de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Quizás ahora él rompería su amistad con ella, y eso le dolía muchísimo. Ella prefería un millón de veces ser su amiga, y estar a su lado, a que él la rechazara por ella desear ser más de lo que debía ser.

Sus silenciosos sollozos provocaban que su pecho se moviera de arriba abajo, y que respirara con dificultad. Sentada en ese silencioso y apartado lugar en la cubierta, donde no había nadie, más que ella, la chica observo el océano. Silencioso y hermoso. Una sonrisa hueca se dibujo en sus labios, para luego volver a comenzar a llorar, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas. Su cabello naranja caía a ambos lados de sus rodillas, ocultando por completo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Inmersa en su mundo interior, ni siquiera se había percatado de la nueva presencia a su lado, la que llevaba cerca de cinco minutos observándola en silencio.

—Lo lamento, Orihime— la voz del individuo la hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos. Con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, la chica observo al shinigami, quien se había sentado junto a ella, observando el océano. Vestido con unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca, el chico lucia frustrado e incluso triste. La chica se pregunto el por qué él estaba triste. —No debí gritar de esa for…—

—N-no es nada, I-ichigo-k-ku…—

—Sí lo es, solo déjame culminar Orihime. — rogo el chico, volteándose hacia ella. Él había actuado de la forma estúpida, sin haber pensado en las consecuencias. Él había hecho sentir mal a la chica, le había gritado y la había dejado sola en la piscina, luego de casi haberse ahogado y el haber pasado por un bochornoso incidente. ¿Qué habría pensado su madre si estuviera viva? De seguro estaría muy molesta y desilusionada. —Yo no debí reaccionar de esa manera, pero m-me es casi i-imposible reaccionar normal. —admitió, ante la mirada confusa de la chica. Esto era incomodo, totalmente incomodo. Él estaba allí, intentando confesarle a la chica lo que él estaba sintiendo. —Y-y no es que sea t-tu culpa, Orihime, es… es… algo mucho más complejo—confeso, volviéndose a voltear, observando nuevamente el océano.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, y buscando toda la valentía que le fuera posible, la chica respiro hondo. —Y-y-yo t-te a-amo, I-I-ichigo-k-kun— balbuceo atropelladamente, con sus ojos cerrados y con sus mejillas rojas. Ichigo se volteo hacia ella, y ladeo la cabeza.

—N-no deberías, Orihime— murmuró. Orihime abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate del shinigami. —No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. E-eres perfecta, y mereces algo mucho mejor que yo. — señalo, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Él tenía un hollow freak en su interior, era temperamental, además de siempre estar envuelto en problemas. ¡Él no era bueno para ella! ¡Ella era una princesa! ¡Él era un punk!

— ¡E-eso no es cierto, Ichigo! T-tú eres el chico más… más valiente y bueno que conozco. Eres perfecto. No te importa arriesgar tu vida por tus amigos, eres leal, valiente, eres… eres especial…por eso y-yo te a-amo…— dijo la chica con voz determinada pero temblorosa. Ichigo sonrió, para luego negar la cabeza. Debía confesar que aunque pensara que no era correcto, una alegría nunca experimentada se apoderaba de su pecho. Ella lo amaba.

—No lo soy, Orihime. Tengo un… soy un ser desagradable punk con cabello naranja, un freak que se ha convertido en un monstruo, y te he provocado miedo, casi asesino a uno de mis nakamas…— uno de sus ojos se volvió negro con la iris dorada mientras él hablaba. — ¿Cómo puedo ser perfecto cuando puedo provocarte miedo, cuando podría provocarte daño? ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona como yo?— pregunto en voz baja, aun con su ojo negro y dorado. La chica se había quedado paralizada al ver el ojo del chico, para luego morder sus labios y acercarse más a él. Ella debía demostrarle que desde hacía mucho tiempo ella había dejado de temerle al ser que vivía dentro de él, que ella había aceptado que si lo amaba realmente, debía amar todo de él, incluyendo su parte oscura.

Con ternura y suavidad, ella llevo sus manos al rostro del chico, delineando su mandíbula, y observándolo a los ojos. Ante tal cercanía, el shinigami se había quedado sin habla, los ojos de Inoue no mostraban ningún tipo de miedo hacia él, a pesar de tener su ojo izquierdo negro y dorado por su hollow, ella estaba tranquila, con esa aura tan pacifica que le caracterizaba. —T-tu eres perfecto para mi, I-ichigo. — la chica acerco sus labios a la mandíbula de él, besándola despacio, para luego recorrerla hasta llegar a los labios del chico. —Eres perfecto para mí, no importa si tienes a H-hollow-san en tu interior. N-no eres un monstruo, t-tu me salvaste, nos salvaste a todos. Y me gusta tu cabello. — sus labios se unieron a los de él, en un suave y tierno roce, que comenzó a moverse lentamente. Las mejillas de la chica estaban rojas, pero a pesar de que ella se caracterizaba por ser tímida, ella no iba a permitirle a su adorado Kurosaki-kun que se odiara a sí mismo. Ella podría estar todo un día diciéndole todas las cosas que amaba de él, y lo haría con gran gusto.

Kurosaki, habiendo escuchado las palabras de la chica y su acción de besarlo suavemente en sus labios, condujo sus manos a la cintura de la chica, subiéndola sobre su regazo, y sumergiéndola en un beso mucho más profundo. Su lengua tomo el control de la boca de ella, examinándola por segunda vez en el día. ¡Sabia tan maravillosamente bien! Podría besarla durante todo el día, sin cansarse, pero para su mala suerte él era humano, y necesitaba respirar. Con suavidad mordió los labios de la chica, provocando un gemido de esta, sobre sus labios, haciéndolo sonar maravillosamente erótico, logrando que sus pantalones se ajustaran en su entrepierna y que la sangre corriera hacia _esa_ parte.

Ella no solo lo amaba, sino que lo aceptaba tal y como era. Con todo y su estúpido hollow. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a Kami?

Separo sus labios de los de ella, chocando con suavidad sus frentes, percibiendo la respiración de ella sobre sus labios. —Sabes que desde este momento no permitiré que te apartes de mi jamás, ¿verdad?— murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. La chica rio, acercando sus labios hacia los de él, besándolos nuevamente.

—Nunca me apartare de ti, Ichigo-kun. No en esta vida, tampoco en las siguientes. — bromeo la chica, con una sonrisa 'supernova' en su rostro. El shinigami la atrajo hacia él una vez más, besándola, esta vez deslizo sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica, mordiéndolo, succionándolo. La chica lanzo un suspiro ante sus constantes caricias. Arqueo su espalda, y acerco su pecho al de él, provocando que ambos gimieran ante el contacto.

Kurosaki introdujo sus manos por el traje de playa rosa de la chica, encaminándolo por la espalda, trazando círculos imaginarios en ella. El shinigami sustituto acostó la chica en el suelo y él se posiciono sobre ella.

El chico subió el vestido de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus tonificadas piernas y su plano vientre. Acerco su rostro a el y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos, introduciendo su cabeza por dentro del vestido, provocando las risas de la chica. Su cabello naranja rozaba suavemente la piel de ella, y eso a Inoue le provocaba cosquillas.

—I-ichi, me estas… cosqu… cosqu… cosquillas…— balbuceo la chica, ante la sonrisa del chico. Ambos se observaron por un minuto que pareció eterno, para luego abrazarse fuertemente. La chica no cabía de felicidad. —T-e amo, Ichigo— replico, con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. Él acerco sus labios nuevamente a los de ella, besándolos una y otra vez.

—Y-yo también t-te amo, Orihime— nunca se imagino a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, no era para nada él. Pero en esa tarde descubrió que decirle esas palabras a Orihime no era tan incomodo. Sin duda alguna él podría acostumbrarse a ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo cap:<strong>

**{#}Lemon**

**{#}Lime**

**{#}Cena**

**{#}Fluff**

**{#}Lemon**

**{#}Lemon**

**{#}Lemon**

**{#}¿les dije que hay lemon? ¿no? Pues Lemon**

**{#}LEMON!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **_Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente, con el V cap de este fic. Tengo que decir que me han robado lagrimas, por que es que no puedo creer que este fic tenga tanto apoyo. Gracias, mil gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus comentarios. Los amo! _

_Antes de nada, tengo que decirles que este cap contiene el primero de los muchísimos lemons que tendrá esta historia, xD Asi que preparaos, xDD_

_Probablemente traduzca esta historia al ingles, pero necesitare un Beta Reader... alguien se ofrece? plizzzzzzz_

**Agradecimientos: **_Como he dicho, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias por sus reviews! Arigato!_

**Dedicatoria:**_ Este cap va dedicado a una gran escritora, Usio Amamiya, quien estaba hablando por msn conmigo mientras yo escribía, y que a pesar de que lo termine cuando estaba hablando con ella, no pude subirlo por problemas con el internet. Sorry Usio-san, pero aquí esta el cap, espero que hayas dormido bien, xDDDD Ademas de a todos los que siempre me dejan reviews y me leen. Gracias!_

**Warning: **_Vocabulario adulto, escenas adultas, y ligero OCC._

_**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama (quien siempre nos da escenas IH! Te adoramos, Tite-sama), de los bastardos de la Pierrot (que colocaron esa mierda de escena IR... ¡QUE LOS JODAN, PIERROT!) Y a la Shonen Jump (los amo, Shonen!) A mi solo me pertenece los lemons y el trama, xD _

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>AP V:

Paciencia. Esa palabra pasaba por la mente de Kurosaki Ichigo. No solo debía soportar las estúpidas insinuaciones de Renji e Hisagi, además de la mirada penetrante de Ishida, sino que también tenía que soportar a su jodido hollow. En esos momentos se sentía como si Orihime estuviera dando a luz a su bebe.

¡Momento! ¿Cómo es que se ponía a pensar en bebes cuando ni siquiera habían tenido _eso_? Un escalofrió calo sus huesos. Un bebe a los 18 años no le hacía para nada gracia. Ni siquiera se había graduado del instituto, su empleo ganaba una miseria-sin recordar que también era una mierda- como para poder criar un bebe. Gracias, pero no gracias.

Cerro sus puños y maldijo por lo bajo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué las mujeres tardaban tanto? ¿Acaso era tan difícil colocarse un vestido, maquillaje y tacones? ¡Eso no era una ciencia, por el amor a Kami! ¿Por qué sencillamente no hacían como él, tomaban una prenda y se la ponían, y continuaban con su camino? No, tenían que buscar una "vestimenta adecuada", además de maquillaje, lociones, tacones, arreglar su cabello y todas esas mierdas que hacían las mujeres.

Estaba realmente frustrado. No solo tenía que soportar a sus tres idiotas de amigos, quienes fueron dejados por sus 'adoradas' (y muy malditas) acompañantes, quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestir a su-reciente- novia. Además de eso, tenía hambre y tenia calor por tener esa estúpida camisa de botones y de manga larga color azul cielo. Ishida le había llevado la camisa muy temprano, algo que sinceramente le sorprendió y le agradeció, pero que luego de sorpresa y agradecimiento pasaron a ser instintos asesinos al Ishida comentar _"lo hago porque son muy malos tus gustos, Kurosaki'._

¡Él no tenía malos gustos! Simplemente él vestía de acuerdo a su comodidad y de acuerdo a la moda de sus bandas de rock predilectas. Él no era como el Quincy, ese rarito que vestía con ropas… raras. Primero muerto antes de lucir esa capa de Uryu parecida a la de caperucita roja pero en blanca. Tch, que lo enviaran a entrenar medio Runkongai, o a lavar las calles de Karakura a cepillo, antes de lucir esa estúpida capa.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello, el que había estado tratando de peinar pero que debido a que se encontraba mucho más largo, no pudo controlar. Cuando regresara a Karakura tendría que pedirle a Yuzu que le recortara el cabello. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del crucero. Ya eran cerca de las ocho, y el océano lucia muy tranquilo. La luna se veía estupenda desde allí.

Milagrosamente hubo un silencio entre sus nakamas, y agradeció mentalmente. Pero eso le llamo la atención. ¿Qué podía hacer que sus habladores amigos se callaran de repente? Decido a ver que había ocurrido, se dio la vuelta…

… y allí estaba…

…la mujer más hermosa que en su vida iba a encontrar…

Luciendo un vestido corto-llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dejado al descubierto sus tonificadas y cremosas piernas- color azul cielo, con finos tirantes sobre sus hombros, Orihime tenía su rostro-levemente maquillado- inclinado, logrando que su cabello-perfectamente ondulado-ocultara sus mejillas rosadas. Sus delicadas manos estaban interceptadas frente a su vestido, dejando ver una pulsera plateada en su mano derecha, y en la otra su anillo de "matrimonio".

El vestido enmarcaba perfectamente sus agraciadas curvas. Su generoso busto lucia estupendo en ese vestido. Ichigo trago seco. Su hollow le pedía a gritos que empujara a sus amigos y se la llevara a la habitación. Descubrió que esos pensamientos no solo eran de su hollow, sino que él también compartía la idea de tomar a Orihime por su cintura y pegarla a la pared, para recorrer su majestuoso cuerpo con sus labios. Se imaginaba a si mismo desabrochando ese vestido, dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica, para moldearlo con sus manos, y continuar jugando con sus pezones, como ya lo había hecho en la mañana.

Negó la cabeza, si continuaba con esos pensamientos, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se babearía como un perro. Y eso, sencillamente era demasiado vergonzoso, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta de quienes estaban allí. Aclaro su garganta, y lucho contra el derrame nasal que amenazaba con protagonizar la noche.

—Inoue-san, luces estupenda. — replico Ishida, arreglando sus lentes y sonriéndole amigablemente a la dulce chica. Orihime solo pudo sonreírle, con un sonrojo masivo. Realmente ella no creía que se veía bien en ese vestido. Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san y Tatsuki-chan la habían-literalmente-obligado a utilizarlo. Era un regalo de Rangiku-san para ella. Lo había adquirido en la tarde, cuando las cuatro chicas fueron a caminar por las tiendas del crucero. Rukia le había regalado el sombrero de chappy que le había prometido, solo que este tenía unas largas orejas de conejo, que eran tan 'kawaii' para Orihime.

—Muy cierto, Inoue-chan— añadió Hisagi, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, igual que Renji. Ichigo volvió a aclarar su garganta, levemente irritado. Ni su hollow ni él estaban muy felices de que los dos shinigamis y el Quincy se encontraran alagando y observando a Orihime como si se tratara de una delicia. Bueno, si era una delicia, ¡pero era de él! ¡Y él no iba a compartir! —Pásenla bien, muchachos, nosotros nos vamos— puntualizo Hisagi, nervioso ante la inquisidora mirada de Ichigo. El teniente con el tatuaje 69 tomo a Rangiku por su mano y se encamino a grandes zancadas lejos de allí. Mejor huir como un cobarde a morir en manos de un celoso maniático, cuyo reatsiu era escandalosamente fuerte.

La misma idea parecieron compartirlas Ishida y Renji, por que en menos de lo que se tardo en pestañear Orihime, habían desaparecido con Tatsuki y Rukia, dejándolos solos.

—Bien… en marcha…— indico el chico.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos no dejaban de observar a su hermosa acompañante, quien no paraba de apreciar la hermosa vista de aquella terraza privada. Estaban en lo más alto del crucero, y tenían una asombrosa vista del océano, la luna y las estrellas, sin contar la vista que tenían de casi toda la embarcación. Sencillamente impresionante. Realmente había valido la pena el ganar aquella competencia, por que esa cena era estupenda.

Orihime llevo el tenedor a su boca y lanzo una exclamación gustosa. Esa era la tercera vez que admiraba la comida del cheff. Primero fueron los aperitivos, luego el platillo principal y ahora el postre, una tarta de chocolate, cubierta de fresas. Él lo admitía, la comida era estupenda, sobre todo el postre, pero eran mucho más apetecibles los labios de ella. Su pequeña y rosada lengua, deslizándose por el cubierto... mierda, si seguía pensando de esa manera, ¡se correría como un adolescente de 15 años!

¡Rayos! Él no le había dicho esas palabras lindas que siempre esperan las chicas. Demonios, había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Volvió a aclarar su garganta, adquiriendo la atención de Orihime.

—L-luces hermosa, Orihime. — comento, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Esto no era tan difícil, Inoue era una chica estupenda, que no estaba al pendiente de lo que le agradaban al resto de las chicas.

Orihime lo observo asombrada, para luego bajar su mirada, sonrojada. —T-también luces hermoso. — el hollow de Ichigo estallo en carcajadas en su interior, mientras el chico enarqueaba una ceja. ¿Orihime le había dicho hermoso? Eso era… bochornoso para su ego.

— ¿Hermoso?— pregunto, con su ceño fruncido. Ver a Orihime abrir sus ojos al percatarse del error, moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro, disculpándose, con su rostro rojo… no tenia precio alguno. A pesar de que deseaba reírse en voz alta, el chico decidió seguir molestando a la chica. —No sabía que me vieras de esa manera, Orihime. Has herido mi orgullo. — replico, fingiendo estar dolido por sus palabras. Vivir con Rukia durante un par de meses lo habían hecho adquirir los estúpidos mecanismos dramáticos de la enana, pero que en ese momento se agradecían.

—No, no, I-ichigo-kun… no luces hermoso…—balbuceo la chica, con el rostro rojo. ¡Que humillante! En esas revistas que leía decían que jamás, jamás, jamás llamaras a un chico hermoso, debía llamársele apuesto o… o… _sexy-_ la palabra que prefería Matsumoto-san y con la que tanto la molestaba Tatsuki. ¡Y ella le había dicho hermoso a Ichigo! Entre todas las palabras, hermoso.

—Así que, si no soy hermoso, ¿Qué soy?— inquirió el chico, arqueando sus cejas. Ahh, definitivamente era divertido molestar a Orihime. Sus mejillas rojas, su puchero, sus ojos reflejando su vergüenza, y sus dedos jugando con el mantel de la mesa era algo exquisito. El chico se enderezo en la silla, contemplando a Inoue, con una sonrisa de lado, que paso desapercibida la chica.

Inoue abrió su boca, para luego cerrarla. Repitió esos dos pasos una y otra vez, nerviosa. —T-tu…l-l-luces…—el chico hizo ademan de esperar la respuesta. Abochornada, la chica mordió su labio inferior. —…l-luces…s-s-exy— declaro la chica, con un rubor mucho mas fuerte-si es que era posible, bajando la cabeza. Y era cierto, para ella Ichigo lucia... lucia... _sexy _con su cabello revuelto, las mangas de su camisa enrolladas en sus brazos de manera informal y su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Un ligero calor se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta sus piernas, mientras que un cosquilleo comenzó a formar parte en su ombligo. ¡Ahh, eso era tan vergonzoso!

El shinigami sustituto sonrió complacido ante la confesión de su novia. Su hollow lanzo un aullido en señal de triunfo, Ichigo rodeo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su hollow. Aun así, decidido continuar mortificando a su novia. — ¿Así que sexy? No sabías que eras una pervertida, Orihime. Apuesto que debes estar imaginándome desnudo. — bromeo Ichigo, la chica elevo su rostro, comenzando a negar la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—N-no, n-no, I-Ichigo, y-yo… no—grito la chica. Ichigo estallo en risas al ver a la pobre chica negar la cabeza una y otra vez, mortificada. Orihime deseaba golpear su cabeza una y otra vez sobre la mesa. El shinigami comenzaba a creer que a la chica le iba a dar un infarto.

—Es broma, Hime. — rio el chico, ante la mirada confusa de la chica. Orihime hizo un puchero, para luego negar la cabeza, en señal de "no es gracioso". Se veía tan adorable…

—…_**y tan follable—**_ agrego su hollow desde su mundo interno, con su mirada colocada sobre el busto de la chica.

— _¡Joder contigo!—_ grito el chico. ¡Como le jodía que le recordasen lo que ya él sabía! Respiro hondamente, para liberar la tensión provocada por su hollow.

—_**Ahh, vamos rey, que sabes que estás deseoso de llegar a la habitación. Sueñas con arrojarla en la cama y follarla hasta el amanecer. —**_ expuso el hollow, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su albino rostro. Ichigo trago seco, tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía la chica frente a él. Realmente, él no tenía ni una jodida idea de que estaba hablando Orihime, porque su vista y atención estaban colocadas en otra _parte_. _**—Vamos rey, solo levanta tu trasero de la silla, súbela a tus hombros como lo hiciste en Hueco Mundo, y vayamos al verdadero espectáculo. — **_Ichigo negó la cabeza, mientras recordaba cuando había subido a sus hombros a Inoue para sacarla de aquel maldito lugar.

Control. ¿Qué hacia Orihime con una fresa cubierta de chocolate en la boca? Control. Control… ¿Quién carajos les había llevado fresas con chocolate? Control. Control.

—_**Follala, follala, follala, follala…— **_comenzó a recitar el hollow, como si de un disco rayado se tratase. El chico llevo sus manos a su cabeza, respirando hondo una y otra vez, comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza. _**—...follala, follala, follala,...—**_

— ¡Ya cierra la jodida boca!— grito, causando que Orihime saltara del susto, soltando la fresa con chocolate sobre la mesa y llevando sus manos a su pecho. _Mierda._ Él no había gritado en su mundo interior, sino que había gritado en el mundo real, específicamente a Hime. —Lo lamento, Orihime, no fue a ti, sino al holl…—

— ¿Hollow-san está presente?— Ichigo asintió, rogándole a Kami que Inoue no saliera corriendo asustada. Aunque lo dudaba, después de todo ella le había dicho que lo aceptaba tal y como él era, ¿verdad? Orihime se incorporo levemente sobre la mesa, acercándose a Ichigo, y dejando-peligrosamente- a la vista su amplio y muy generoso pecho. — ¡Ohayo, Hollow-san!— saludo sonriente al hollow, observando fijamente los ojos chocolate de su novio. Ichigo sonrió.

— _**¿Sabes algo rey? La princesa es encantadora. —**_ comento el hollow. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Eso era una broma, ¿verdad? Su hollow, ese maniático freak, sádico y sediento de sangre estaba diciendo que Orihime era encantadora. ¡Que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo!_** —… además de exquisita, follable, deliciosa, follable, apetitosa, follable…—**_

— _¡JODETE!— _grito el shinigami.

— ¿Qué dice Hollow-san, Ichigo-kun?— pregunto alegre Orihime. Conocer que Hollow-san estaba presente la hubiese puesto nerviosa en el pasado, ahora se sentía elogiada de saber que _él _estaba presente y no estaba peleando con Ichigo por el control.

—_**Digo que quiero follarte hasta el amanecer, pero el rey no me lo permite. —**_ el hollow estaba decidido en joder al rey tanto como pudiera. Si el rey se fatigaba, podía perder el control más fácil y así el podría salir y darle una visita a Hime-chan.

— ¡Nada, Hime!— respondió Ichigo. En su jodida vida él le diría eso a Orihime. —No dice na…— no había terminado de hablar para cuando una fuerte tempestad azoto la noche. La chica y él se empaparon en cuestión de minutos. —Vamos, Orihime— grito el chico, tomando la mano de Orihime y encaminándose al interior del crucero, donde los empleados comenzaban a cerrar las ventanas y las puertas para que no se mojara el interior.

— ¡Esto parece el Titanic, Ichigo-kun!— exclamo feliz Orihime, como si estuviese hablando de lo delicioso que era el chocolate. Esas palabras pusieron de los nervios al chico. Joder, que en medio del océano, bajo una tormenta, y que tu adorada novia lo compare con el Titanic no era nada favorable para la salud mental ni para los nervios de ninguna persona.

—Ruégale a Kami que no sea así, Hime, ruega por que no sea asi. — le dijo el chico, aun con su mano sujetada.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Al momento de llegar al camarote, los dos estaban ensopados. El vestido de Orihime prácticamente se había convertido en transparente, dejando ver su sostén 'strapless' color blanco y la falda del vestido se pego de tal manera a sus caderas, que Ichigo podía ver los encajes blancos de sus bragas. Temblando como gelatina, y no por el frió, el chico abrió la puerta como pudo, pasando la tarjeta en la cerradura. Antes de que la puerta su hubiese abierto, el chico lo había intentado unas cinco veces, debido que sus manos no solo estaban mojadas, sino horriblemente temblorosas.

La chica entro a la habitación, titiritando de frió. En cambio Ichigo estaba sufriendo de un calor insoportable, del que estaba seguro que ni siquiera un pavo en el horno sufría. Su sangre estaba corriendo hacia la parte baja de su pelvis, provocando que su respiración se dificultara y una vez mas maldecía las hormonas. Orihime entro al cuarto de baño para cambiar sus ropas, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de ella.

Control. Control. Control. Control.

Ella era su novia, pero él debía controlarse, no brincar como una bestia, como lo deseaba su hollow. Él esperaría hasta que Orihime estuviese lista.

Control. Control. Control. Control.

— Ichigo-kun, p-podrías bajar la cremallera del vestido. Creo que se quedo atorada por el agua. — pidió Orihime, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Los tirantes del vestido estaban deslizados por sus hombros, mientras que el vestido se encontraba atado en la mitad de su espalda, lo que significaba que Ichigo tenía una excelente vista a su sostén blanco. La chica se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel de su cuello y espalda.

—C-claro—comento el chico, aclarando su garganta. Sus manos estaban sudando, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que por cuarta vez en ese crucero, un bulto se formo entre sus piernas.

Control. Control. Control. Control.

Llevo sus temblorosas manos a la cremallera de la chica. Su mano derecha deslizaba lentamente la cremallera, mientras que su mano izquierda no se resistió a la tentación de rozar la desnuda espalda. Sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar círculos imaginarios, deslizándose, bajando por su espalda baja, dirigiéndose a sus muslos, cubiertos por la húmeda tela. Deslizo su lengua por sus resecos labios, para subir su mano por el muslo izquierdo de la chica, subiendo la tela. La chica suspiro ante el acto atrevido de su novio, que en aquel crucero era su 'esposo'.

Ichigo llevo sus labios al cuello cremoso de la chica, y allí llevo a cabo un asalto de besos, succiones y mordiscos. Ella respondió con un leve gemido, inclino su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando al descubierto por completo su cuello, permitiendo comodidad al chico. La mano izquierda de él soltó la cremallera-sin haberla bajado por completo- dirigiéndose al mismo camino de su otra mano, deslizándose por sus piernas.

Control. Control. Con…trol… Co.. ¡Al carajo con eso!

Ichigo giro a la chica, para que lo enfrentara. Orihime mordió sus labios, los que en segundos fueron devorados por los de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico la acorralo contra una de las paredes del camarote. Su hollow estaba en silencio, tomando cierto control. Ambos estaban en 'convivencia' con el cuerpo, uno poseía el ojo derecho y el otro el izquierdo. El shinigami tomo entre sus manos los muslos de la chica, subiéndola a su cintura, logrando que los pies de la chica no tocaran el suelo. Separo sus piernas para así poder él colocarse entre ellas, persiviendo su abdomen la humedad que comenzaba a surgir en la zona intima-cubierta por las bragas blancas- de la chica.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Orihime, y comenzó una batalla campal por el control, robando gemidos de la chica. El pecho de ella se pego al torso de él y ambos jadearon al contacto. La piel de la chica se humedecía gracias a las gotas que se escurrían de su cabello, producto de la lluvia, haciéndola mas tentadora a los ojos del chico-hollow.

—I-Ichi…— la joven de cabello naranja recostó su cabeza en la pared, arqueando su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos. El shinigami sustituto deslizo el vestido, dejándolo en la mitad de su cintura. Ahora tenía a la vista el sostén de la chica. Por encima de la fina tela de encaje blanco-a juego con sus bragas- el chico masajeo los senos de la chica, logrando que esta gimiera ahogadamente. Ante la respuesta positiva de la chica, el shinigami de cabello naranja eléctrico, continuo con sus atenciones.

Llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica, y con algo de dificultad, desabrocho el sostén, liberando de su cautiverio los suaves senos de la chica. Sus redondos y rosados-además de ya erectos- pezones llamaron su atención. Llevo uno de sus dedos, y comenzó a acariciar como lo había hecho en la mañana, procurando no ser demasiado agresivo y así evitarle dolor a la chica. La parte en control de su hollow-su instinto- le decía una y otra vez que llevara sus labios a ellos. Sin pensarlo mucho, cumplió con la petición de su hollow, llevando su boca al pecho derecho.

Deslizo su húmeda y caliente lengua por el rosado pezón de la chica, robando mas gemidos de ella. Sus dientes mordieron con suavidad este, mientras su mano continuaba masajeando su otro pecho. Debido a su excitación, la chica estuvo a punto de caerse al piso, pero gracias a los reflejos del chico, este la tomo antes de que ocurriera ese incidente. La tomo-nuevamente-por la cintura y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta la cama. Con delicadeza la recostó sobre esta y él se subió sobre ella. Su boca continuaba acariciando los pechos de la chica, turnándose entre el derecho y el izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los muslos de la chica, subiendo hasta el centro. Separo sus bragas de encaje blanco con cierta brusquedad…

… sin querer y sin medir su fuerza desgarro las bragas de la chica… pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a él, aunque si le importo a ella, ¡por que aquellas bragas de encajes eran nuevas y ahora estaban rotas y descartadas en el suelo!

—I-Ichii…ahhh…— su queja fue interrumpida ante la presencia de un intruso que se había introducido en su centro. El dedo corazón del chico comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo. Arqueando su espalda, la chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Kurosaki, con manos temblorosas. El shinigami añadió otros dos dedos al interior de Inoue. El torso tonificado de Ichigo quedo al descubierto. Él continuaba con sus caricias en sus pechos y en su área más intima, por lo que ella decidió comenzar a besar y morder el cuello desnudo del chico de cabello naranja, logando que este jadeara.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y los músculos internos de la chica comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de los dedos del chico. El tan preciado clímax de la chica llego, y gritando su nombre, se dejo caer sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. El shinigami quito por completo el vestido que estaba arrugado en la cintura de ella y lo arrojo fuera de la cama. Aquella pieza del demonio estaba raspando la piel de ambos, por eso sonrió cuando el vestido ya no estaba en la cintura de ella, y ahora yacía completamente desnuda. Sin saber si esa sonrisa era de él o de su hollow, el chico llevo sus labios a los de ella, asaltándolos nuevamente. Su ya erecta erección demandaba atención urgente.

En su vida él había sido tan rápido como en ese instante. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había utilizado Shumpo, ¿era posible hacerlo siendo humano? Debía preguntarle luego a Yoruichi. En menos de segundos él había ido por uno de los profilácticos que su padre le había colocado en su maleta. Volvió a posicionarse sobre la chica, quien lo observaba con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?— pregunto con voz entrecortada. La chica asintió, para acercar su rostro y comenzar a besar sus labios con suavidad. Desde hacía un par de minutos que se había percatado de que uno de los ojos del chico era dorado, y sinceramente, no le importaba que estuviera presente Hollow-san, todo lo contrario, significaba que él estaba entregándose por completo, igual que ella. Y eso era muy significativo.

El chico se quito el resto de sus ropas y dejo expuesta su erección. Las mejillas de Orihime se sonrojaron, ¡nunca había visto un… un… un…_eso_! Ver de esa manera a su siempre adorado Kurosaki-kun, hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco. Observo como el chico se coloco el profiláctico, con las mejillas igual de rojas que ella. Tuvo cierta dificultad al comienzo, pero luego de un segundo intento lo había logrado.

El chico se posiciono sobre ella, buscando la comodidad para Orihime y de que no fuera a lastimarla más de lo que ya iba a hacer. Las piernas de la chica se separaron lo suficiente para su la pelvis de él encajara en ellas. Ambos se observaron unos segundos, antes de que ella asintiera. Besando la frente de la chica, entro en ella.

Inoue cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios fuertemente. Se esforzó por tragar las lágrimas de dolor, pero fue en vano, ya que estas ya habían bajado por sus mejillas. Sintiéndose culpable, el chico beso cada una de sus lágrimas, y aguardo a que ella estuviese lista para así comenzar a moverse dentro de ella. La chica asintió, dándole a entender que podía comenzar a moverse. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, en un intento de unirse un poco mas de lo que ya estaban.

Lentamente, el chico comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Era demasiado estrecho, pero se sentía realmente bien estar dentro de ella. ¡Joder, había soñado tanto este momento, que ahora deseaba que no culminara! Embistió un poco más rápido y más hondo. Capturo los gemidos de la chica con sus labios, y luego de que ambos soltaran sus manos, el llevo las suyas tras de la espalda de ella, abrazándola. Fue imitado por ella, quien llevo sus manos a su cuello, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que él.

—Ichi…—gimió una vez más, siendo embestida con un poco mas de rapidez y fuerza. Sus labios se unieron una vez más, para danzar, mientras sus caderas se encontraban en cada vaivén en busca del tan preciado nirvana. Los músculos de la chica comenzaron a tensarse alrededor de él, haciendo que sus jadeos fueran mucho más fuertes y que fuese casi imposible el respirar para ambos. Los gemidos ahogados de la chica se incrementaron a medida que pasaban los segundos, mezclándose con los ruidos provocados por la lluvia al chocar con las ventanas del camarote, mientras que ambos eran iluminados por la luz azul de los rayos.

Con un par de embestidas mas, ambos consiguieron llegar a la cima, lograron conseguir el tan anhelado nirvana. Orihime grito fuertemente "Ichigo", recibiendo como respuesta los labios de él, exigentes, amorosos, devotos. Jadeantes, continuaron los movimientos, hasta que el chico callo suavemente sobre ella, quedándose aun en su interior un poco mas de tiempo, respirando sobre el pecho desnudo de ella, escuchando los rápidos latidos del pecho de Orihime. Aquellos rápidos latidos que habían sido provocados por él.

Ichigo salió del interior de Orihime. Lanzo el profiláctico hacia un lado y se dejo caer sobre la cama, atrayendo a sus brazos a la chica. Beso su frente una y otra vez y coloco el cabello que caía sobre el rostro de ella tras de su oreja. La chica se aferro a él, en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo las lagrimas de alegría que se deslizaban por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Nunca te separes de mi, Ichi-kun. — replico la chica, con su rostro aun escondido en el torso desnudo de él. Ella tenía miedo que todo eso fuera un sueño, y que de un momento a otro despertara. Tenía miedo de volver a soñar con lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, tenía miedo de volver a ver a Kurosaki morir frente a ella con un hueco en su torso, tenia miedo que esto fuera una broma de subconsciente y que luego despertara en Hueco Mundo, con Ichigo muerto frente a ella. Estaba segura de que no podría sobrevivir a ver eso de nuevo, no después de lo vivido en esa noche. Ichigo sonrió, besando una vez mas su cabeza.

— Nunca te voy a dejar, Hime. ¿No recuerdas que te prometí que jamás iba a permitir que te apartaras de mi?— susurro el chico al oído de la chica. Esas palabras de cierta manera eliminaron sus miedos. Él estaba junto a ella, y siempre lo estaría, por que cuando Kurosaki Ichigo hacia una promesa siempre la cumplía.

—Te amo, Ichigo-kun— mascullo antes de quedarse dormida Orihime, con su rostro sobre el abdomen de él.

—Lo sé, Hime, lo sé. —

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Hola! Como les va? Yo les diré que estoy enferma, que siento que mi cuerpo fue pateado y trapazado por Zangetsu, xD Me siento grave! Pero aun así me las arregle para subir este capi. Si hay errores, perdónenme, es que la fiebre no me deja pensar bien, xD De todos modos, les informo que este es el cap más corto, sólo siete paginas, pero adivinen, seis paginas y media son de lemon, xD así que regocijaos, pervertidos!

Pronto subiré un nuevo fic, que es un AU en la Edad Media. Es el único fic donde abra RenRuki smex y obviamente es de Ichihime, pero como segunda pareja principal el Renruki! Ya prontito lo verán!

Próximamente estaré también actualizando Beautiful Lie, con lemon, xD y Bittersweet Symphony con Lime, xD

**Agradecimientos:**

Mil gracias a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para escribirme un review. No saben lo genial que me hacen sentir y como florecen mi día. No lo digo de mentiras, es cierto, cada vez que recibo un review, una sonrisa aparece. joder, me siento poeta y todo, xDDD De todos modos, me hacen sentir muy bien, en especial los de aquellos que los hacen larguísimos! Nada mejor que un review largo para olvidar las penas, xD

**Disclaimer:**

Desgraciadamente, el único Bleach que me pertenece es el blanqueador de ropas, y con todo y eso es de mi madre, xD El manga Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, se publica semanalmente en la Shonen Jump y la anima la *cofcofbastardos*cofcof* Pierrot. Si fuera mio, ya hace rato hubiéramos tenido parejas como Ichihime, Renruki, TatsIshi, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VI:<strong>

Un par de ojos color chocolate se abrieron debido a los rayos de luz que invadían la habitación. Kurosaki Ichigo llevó sus manos a sus ojos, cubriéndolos de la tan molesta radiación solar. El joven shinigami a bostezo, para luego estirar sus brazos y observar la habitación, medio dormido. Aun con sus ojos casi cerrados, encontró esparcidas por el suelo las ropas de Orihime y las de él. Una sonrisa dormilona se dibujo en su rostro.

Ladeo su cabeza, para encontrar a una muy hermosa joven a su lado. Él no creía en los cuentos occidentales y europeos, esos de la "Bella Durmiente" y esas mierdas que los occidentales creaban, pero por Kami si Orihime no se parecía a esa princesa.

Su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada, cayendo sobre sus ojos su flequillo, ocultándolos. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, dejando ver su pequeña y caliente (además de sabrosa) lengua. La vista del joven continuo deslizándose por la chica, deteniéndose en su cuello. Cremoso y de color porcelana, en el se encontraba una marca, la que Ichigo había realizado como una muestra de que esa chica era suya. Solamente suya.

Su vista se escurrió una vez más, llegando a su pecho, el que se movía de arriba abajo, debido a las suaves, pero hondas respiraciones de Inoue. Aun cubierta por las mantas blancas, Ichigo podía ver (debido a que las mantas eran traslucidas) los pechos de la chica. Esos suaves y esponjosos pechos, que lo habían llevado a la gloria con tan sólo tocarlos.

Inconscientemente, el shinigami sustituto paso su lengua por sus labios. Sus manos le suplicaban que las llevara a tal aclamado "Valle de los dioses" como Kon les había llamado. No había un nombre que le callera mejor que ese. Ya se imaginaba deslizando su lengua por sus rosados pezones, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus cremosos muslos.

Todos esos pensamientos estaban provocando que un bulto se formara entre sus piernas. Uno muy doloroso, por supuesto. Pero él no debía ver solamente a Orihime como un pedazo de carne, sino que debía respetarla como su novia (esposa en el crucero) y darle el espacio que ella necesitaba. Inoue no estaba acostumbrada al… al…

_**Sexo, rey, sexo.**_

Ni siquiera él estaba acostumbrado, pero esa hermosa chica había despertado algo en él que lograba que cada vez que lo viera, un bulto se formara entre sus piernas. Pero él no iba a utilizar a Orihime como el "alivio" tan esperado. Él la iba a respetar.

De un leve brinco, el chico se colocó de pie, asegurándose de que no hubiera hecho ruido alguno que despertara a su bella durmiente. Luego de haberse garantizado que Inoue dormía plácidamente, el joven caminó hasta el baño, donde se encerró.

Él volvería a sus rituales mañaneros, esos que realizaba a diario, luego de haber soñado con ella. Abriendo la ducha, el chico se recostó de la pared de la bañera, percibiendo el agua tibia cayendo sobre su piel. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta donde estaba su palpitante problema, y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo.

Demonios, las cosas que le hacía hacer Orihime inconscientemente…

La respiración del shinigami sustituto se volvió rápida y dificultosa. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un ronco jadeo. En su imaginación sólo aparecía una y otra vez Orihime, mordiendo sus labios y observándolo con sus ojos grises nublados por la lujuria, mientras que sus mejillas eran rojas, en señal de su modestia. Una muy sensual y enloquecedora combinación.

Rayos, definitivamente no había nada que lo hiciera enloquecer más que imaginar a Inoue de esa forma. En su mente, él no era el que estaba moviendo sus manos de esa forma, sino que era ella. Ahora los labios de la chica se habían entreabierto para dejar escapar un suave gemido. Fantaseó a Orihime acercando sus labios a los suyos, mordiéndolos sensualmente.

Su vista se nubló y el chico se recostó una vez más sobre la pared, respirando de manera agitada. Ella iba a matarlo. Definitivamente iba a matarlo.

Antes de que el shinigami pudiera cerrar la ducha, la cortina de esta se corrió, dejando al descubierto a la joven muchacha. Ichigo abrió la boca para preguntarle a Inoue el que estaba haciendo allí, pero ella lo silencio con un suave beso.

—O-orihi…— comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de bochorno que estaba mostrando la chica. Joder, era Orihime, de seguro ese acto tan valiente le había costado una barbaridad. Ella no era una chica de esas atrevidas, sino dulce e inocente y ese acto tan valeroso de entrar al baño, desnuda y besarlo bajo la ducha sin duda alguna no tenia precio.

—Lo lamento, no debí. — balbuceo la joven curadora, alejándose de él y saliendo casi corriendo de la ducha. Inoue mordió sus labios, mientras trataba de controlar y alejar las lágrimas que querían surgir. ¡Ella había sido demasiado atrevida! ¡Quizás ahora Ichigo-kun la creyera una zorra!

Antes de que la joven hubiera llegado a la mitad del baño, una fuerte mano la tomó por la cintura, retornándola a la ducha. Mordiendo una vez más sus labios, la chica subió su vista, para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate de Kurosaki sobre ella. Esa mirada era una diferente a todas las que ella había visto en él. No era de enojo, no era de irritación, tampoco de confiabilidad, sino una… una de hambre. Y no de cualquier hambre. Ichigo se acercó a su oído, respirando de manera lenta sobre el.

—Así que llegas, me robas un beso y luego te marchas como si nada, ¿eh, Inoue?— cuestionó el joven, de una manera tan sensual, que Orihime sintió que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, por lo temblorosa que estaban.

Con su respiración agitada y con sus mejillas rojas, la chica negó la cabeza. Ahh, como él adoraba molestarla. Era tan fácil provocar ese adorable sonrojo en la chica, que se había convertido en el pasatiempo predilecto de él. Kurosaki deseaba tomarla por la cintura y acceder a su húmedo y caliente interior. Oh diablos, ya se imaginaba a si mismo moviéndose de manera fuerte dentro de ella, mientras Orihime gemía su nombre en cada una de sus embestidas… pero eso tendría que esperar, al menos un tiempo, en lo que él la molestaba un poco más.

El cabello de la chica se había pegado a su rostro y a su cuello debido al agua que caía sobre el. Ichigo se acercó un poco más y esta, de manera automática, se distanció otro poco. El shinigami volvió a acercarse, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, que según los instintos de Orihime era una lobuna y peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. La chica volvió a apartarse, chocando con la humedad pared. Inoue se sentía como Caperucita Roja siendo acorralada por el lobo feroz.

Cuando ella había entrado a ese baño en primer momento, no había estado pensando racionalmente, sino que debido a un impulso abrió la puerta y luego la cortina. Imaginaba que Ichigo se avergonzaría y que luego sería un momento algo torpe, pero quizás romántico. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Kurosaki no estaba avergonzado, todo lo contrario. Él se la estaba comiendo con su mirada.

Uno de los dedos del chico recorrió el rostro de la joven, delineando sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz y luego se detuvo en sus labios. La chica cerró sus ojos, dejando que trazara sus labios. Luego ese mismo dedo se había deslizado hasta su pecho, dibujando trazos imaginarios por el, hasta detenerse en sus pechos. Inoue ahogo un gemido al percibir como Ichigo acariciaba de manera lenta (como si estuviera molestándola) su pezón izquierdo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos del chico sobre su cuerpo. Inoue podía jurar que los ojos chocolate del chico se habían oscurecido, no como cuando su hollow tomaba control, no, sino que sus irises chocolate estaban más oscuras que de costumbres. La chica bajó su mirada, pero la subió nuevamente, tan pronto se percató de que el otro "Kurosaki-kun" estaba despierto. Muy despierto. Mordiendo sus labios, la chica volvió a bajar su mirada, pero esta vez se encontró con el cabello de Ichigo.

El shinigami sustituto deslizó su lengua por el pezón de la chica, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hasta su trasero y lo presionaban hacia él, provocando una fricción entre su 'bulto' y el abdomen de Orihime. —I-Ichigo…— gimió Inoue, recostando su cabeza sobre la pared y disimuladamente pegando más su cuerpo al de él. Podía percibir como un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su abdomen bajo, teniendo que cerrar sus piernas para aliviarlo. Kurosaki llevó su mano derecha hasta los muslos de la chica, para luego comenzar a subir por estos y detenerse en medio de ellos. Uno de sus dedos rozo los labios interiores de ella, y casi de inmediato Orihime lanzo un gemido.

Kurosaki alejó su boca de sus pechos y luego sus manos de sus piernas, para sonreír de lado- de una forma maliciosa-, mientras la chica formaba un puchero en forma de queja ante su forma tan cruel de molestarla. Luego, el chico embozó esa sonrisa que siempre derretía el corazón de Orihime, esa que le había dedicado cuando venció a Grimmjow, la misma que le había dedicado luego de vencer a Aizen y encontrarse todos. Esa sonrisa que mostraba el lado "tierno" de él.

—Eres hermosa— murmuró Ichigo. Era cierto que se sentía como un completo idiota al sonreír de esa manera y que esas no eran precisamente las palabras que una chica deseaba escuchar, al menos no según Yuzu y sus tontas novelas de romance. Joder, que las chicas preferirían escuchar un "Te amo" a un "Eres hermosa". Claro las últimas dos palabras también eran importantes, pero no tan significativas como la primera, porque a Hime le decían que era hermosa todo el tiempo. Pero él sencillamente no podía estar diciendo esas dos palabras cada minuto. Y no es que no las sintiera, porque joder sino era de esa forma, era que simplemente ese no era él. Kurosaki Ichigo no era un chico romántico, por eso tenía que mirarla de esa forma, para al menos tratar de hacerle entender a ella todo lo que sentía. Y estaba casi seguro de que Orihime lo entendía.

Orihime entreabrió sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Ichigo colocó un dedo sobre ellos, impidiéndole que sus palabras salieran. —No digas que soy hermoso de nuevo, por favor.— bromeó, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Inoue bajó su mirada, para luego morder sus labios y volver a subirla.

—Y-yo no iba a decir eso. Yo iba a decirte que eres…atractivo y… s-sexy— replicó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas porcelana. Sus labios se volvieron abrir, para luego cerrarse, pero luego los volvió a abrir. —y…creo que tu cabello luce sen-nsual estando húmedo.— añadió. La vista de Inoue volvió a colocarse en el suelo, mientras un flujo de sangre subía a sus orejas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en el rostro del joven, sin mencionar el pequeño pero presente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ichigo negó la cabeza, esparciendo el rubor. Mierda, su ego se había elevado hasta las nubes. Al igual que el bulto entre sus piernas se había incrementado nuevamente y por el como Orihime cerraba sus piernas, dedujo que definitivamente ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él.

Tomando a Inoue por la cintura, Ichigo la subió a la de él, provocando que la chica abriera y enredara sus piernas por su cintura. Los dos gimieron ante la nueva aproximación. Kurosaki llevo una vez más sus manos a los pechos de la chica, mientras que por primera vez en esa mañana sus labios se unían. Las dos lenguas comenzaron a luchar en el interior, mientras que las fuertes manos de Ichigo masajeaban los senos de ella. Orihime gimió entre los labios de él y enredó sus manos tras del cuello de Kurosaki.

Él estaba listo para entrar en el interior de Inoue, y sabía que ella también lo estaba, por la humedad que podía percibir, por eso la había elevado, para luego tratar de entrar en ella. —¡No!— gritó Orihime, provocando que Ichigo prácticamente brincara y la observara dudoso. —N-no tenemos protección.— le indicó con voz nerviosa, pero con mirada firme. El shinigami sustituto estuvo a punto de pegarse en la cabeza por su idiotez. Joder, capaz y Hime hubiese salido embarazada y adiós a todo. Adiós a la universidad y adiós a un noviazgo sin preocupaciones. Entre los planes de él no estaba educar un bebe, eso lo dejaría para después de los veintitantos, donde ya tendría una profesión y donde él y Orihime poseerían una linda y amplia casa. Si, por que ella era la mujer ideal para él.

—Uh huh, lamento eso.— murmuró, aun con Inoue alrededor de su cintura. Cerró la ducha y salió de ella, luego cruzó el baño. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la mesa de noche, donde guardaba sus profilácticos. A ciegas buscó uno en la gaveta y luego de unos irritantes segundos, sus dedos encontraron uno. Él problema sería el cómo colocárselo, porque en su cintura estaba Orihime, y si la soltaba, podría dejarla caer. Mientras su cerebro corría, ideando la manera de ejecutar su plan, los dedos de la chica tomaron el paquete de color negro de los dedos de él. Ichigo observó perplejo el cómo su 'inocente' novia colocaba el profiláctico en su miembro, y no pudo dejar de fruncir el ceño, para luego ladear su rostro. —Me preguntó que abra tenido la comida de anoche.— comentó. Orihime mordió sus labios, en señal de que entendía la indirecta. Ichigo estaba cuestionándose el "cambio de actitud de ella", el cómo actuaba de manera más "valerosa y atrevida". Kurosaki tomo el rostro de Inoue con una mano, para luego acercarla a sus labios y comenzar a besarla.

—Sólo quiero que estés a-agusto, I-Ichigo. Pero si n-no te agrada, no lo hare nuevamente— replico Inoue, de manera tímida. El joven shinigami besó la frente de Orihime, para luego sonreírle de forma cálida.

—Tonta, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, créeme.— antes de que ella pudiera responder, sus labios lanzaron un gemido ante la embestida de Kurosaki. Inoue imaginaba que luego de la primera vez no dolería nada, pero no fue de esa forma, sino que una pequeña molestia se había hecho presente al Ichigo penetrarla. Mordió sus labios fuertemente, al notar como el ardor comenzaba desvanecerse. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Me detengo?— comenzó a preguntar Ichigo, mientras su rostro se tornaba preocupado. ¡Mierda! ¡La había lastimado!

—No, no, no es nada, Ichigo-kun, sólo comienza suave, ¿sí?— sonrió la chica. El shinigami no estaba muy seguro, pero respondiendo con un _"uh huh" _y asintiendo, comenzó a moverse de manera lenta. El interior de Inoue era demasiado estrecho y le provocaba un placer descomunal. Era grandioso estar en su interior, teniéndola tan cerca de él, mientras sus labios se besaban una y otra vez. Los gemidos de ella se perdían en su boca, y sólo separaban sus bocas cuando era sumamente necesario el respirar. —I-ichi…— gimió una vez más Orihime, inclinando su cuello. La boca del shinigami se encaminó por el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo, marcándola como de su propiedad.

Le estaba tomando todos sus esfuerzos y fuerza de voluntad a Ichigo el no llegar al clímax. Él no quería llegar si Orihime no alcanzaba su orgasmo, el que él podía sentir que estaba próximo. Moviéndose un poco más rápido e inclinándose sobre el tocador, Ichigo continuo penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, profundo y rápido, mientras ella gemía en su cuello, mordiéndolo y disimuladamente marcándolo como suyo.

Los artículos y embases que estaban sobre el tocador se movían en cada embestida, mientras que la madera de este comenzaba a crujir. Orihime enterró sus uñas en la madera, olvidando por completo el leve dolor que le había provocado ese acto. De un segundo a otro, los músculos internos de la chica se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de él y los dos gritaron los nombres de cada uno. Con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, Kurosaki levantó a una exhausta Inoue y ambos cayeron a la cama.

—Estas son las consecuencias de entrar al baño, besarme y salir huyendo.— dijo fatigado Ichigo, con una sonrisa de lado. El joven tomó la mano de ella y la beso, para luego atraerla hacia él.

—C-creo que me gustan esas consecuencias…— mascullo la chica, ocultando su rostro en el torso desnudo de él. Casi de inmediato, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**….**_

El almuerzo en el crucero siempre era el momento donde más personas habían en el comedor. Las risas, gritos y parloteos de los pasajeros se escuchaban por todo el salón comedor, con capacidad para cerca de tres o cuatro mil personas.

El grupo de nakamas poseían una amplia mesa. Solamente dos de los presentes se mostraban realmente felices, el resto parecían estar cansados, irritados y nuevamente, exhaustos. Orihime le dedico una amplia sonrisa a la mesera, para luego comenzar a contarle al grupo sobre la posibilidad de que el barco se hundiera como el Titanic. Según la chica, eso sería sumamente "kawaii" ya que podrían utilizar los botes de emergencia y ver como pedían ayuda a un crucero enorme, o mejor aún, que los alienígenas vinieran a rescatarlos en el medio del océano. No había que explicar que el resto de los chicos se habían quedado sin habla, y que Renji-siendo un miedoso a lo que a desastres marítimos se refería (Rukia le había mostrado la película mencionada), se quedo sin palabras, mientras perdía el color en su rostro.

—Ahh, Orihime-chan, ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Como…¿El por qué no bajaron a desayunar? ¿Y el cómo les fue en la velada de anoche?— Ichigo escupió su jugo de naranja ante la pregunta de Matsumoto, llevándose una mirada de asco por parte de Ishida, quien luego de mascullar "Mal educado" procedió a arreglar sus lentes. Kurosaki e Inoue no habían bajado al desayuno, por obvias razones, pero eso definitivamente no lo iban a saber sus nakamas. _"Primero muerto_" pensó el shinigami, recibiendo unas servilletas por parte de Hisagi.

—Ahh, e-este ¿el desayuno?— cuestionó la joven curadora, rogándole a Kami que ocurriera como en la película 'Poseidón' y una ola chocara con el crucero, para no tener que ser sometida al interrogatorio de Matsumoto-san, ni el de Kuchiki-san (que la observaba fijamente) y mucho menos por Tatsuki-chan, la que forzaba una sonrisa.

—Sí, el desayuno. ¿No recuerdas que el comedor abre a las seis de la mañana y que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para desayunar a las nueve—le colocó más énfasis en el nueve— de la mañana en esta mesa y ustedes por ningún lado aparecían?— claro, si ella e Ichigo, más o menos, a esa hora estaban haciendo el amor, por segunda vez en la mañana. La chica tragó seco ante la pregunta de Matsumoto. Silenciosamente, la joven rogaba por la intervención de Kurosaki.

—No fuimos a dar una vuelta por el crucero. Debido a que ganamos la competencia—observó a Renji y a Rukia con satisfacción— nos permitieron ir a dar una vuelta por las sala de mando, y merendamos allí.— mintió, de forma muy natural, Ichigo, logrando que al menos Renji e Hisagi le creyeran.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es?— preguntó inocente Hisagi. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso, maldita sea?_ Se dijo mentalmente, tomando jugo de naranja, mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco más de lo debido.

—Grande.— dijo, mientras los dos tenientes aun continuaban observándolo, en espera de más descripciones de ese "asombroso" lugar. ¡Qué carajos sabia él de controles de mando y de embarcaciones! ¡En su vida había subido a uno!

—Ahh, y que no se te olvide K-Ichigo-kun, que está lleno de controles de mando y todos los empleados visten con un uniforme muy limpio y elegante.—continuo Orihime, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de entusiasmo. ¡Bendito sea Discovery Channel y sus programas educativos! —¡Esos controles tienen radares! Y el capitán nos mostro todos los sistemas de mando, y el timón con el que controla la nave. ¡Pudimos manejarlos por unos segundos! Y luego nos mostró los planes de escapar que tienen por una emergencia.— Ichigo deseaba besarle los pies a Inoue en esos momentos. Demonios, ¡su imaginación era el mejor aliado de cualquiera! Incluso Matsumoto parecía convencida, porque los ojos de Hime mostraban entusiasmo por todo que decía y no dejo de explicar ni el mínimo detalle.

La teniente de Hitsugaya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Ese Kurosaki de seguro era gay! ¿Cómo demonios no había hecho nada con Orihime-chan en todo ese tiempo? ¡Los dos compartían cuarto, por el amor al sake! Ella se había asegurado de que todas las ropas de la chica fueran tentadoras, cortas y que provocaran a cualquiera, incluyéndolo.

Bien, ella tendría que visitar la pequeña tienda erótica del crucero y buscar algo que despertara los deseos carnales de los dos, así por fin esos dos bakas estarían juntos. Matsumoto sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ay Rangiku, que conseguirás y que efecto tendrán en Ichi y en Ori! jajaja si ellos ya están activos, xDDDD <strong>_

_**REVIEW?**_


	7. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

**AVISO DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Sé que muchos se estarán diciendo: _"Si, actualización de What The Hell!"_ pero lamentablemente he de decirles que no, no es una actualización. Esto es simplemente un pequeño manifiesto que tiene esta joven y humilde escritora, en nombre de todas y todos los autores de Ichihime en español en FanFiction.

A más de una de las autoras de esta página de intenet, nos han enviado reviews y críticas no muy buenas. Claro, no vayan a pensar que nosotras sólo queremos críticas buenas, es todo lo contrario, deseamos críticas buenas y críticas malas porque eso nos hace crecer como personas y como autores, el problema está en que ciertos users en anónimos, están entrando a molestar y agredir a más de una de las autoras. Un ejemplo de estas autoras son Ushio-Amamiya,Kuro Neko Chan, esta servidora y así como otras escritoras de esta singular página….

Personalmente, ya estoy cansada de que nuestro paring sea el más criticado y el más "bombardeado" para llamarlo de alguna forma, en las páginas de internet. Me parece una falta de **RESPETO** y de **ÉTICA** el que ciertas personas de otros paring entren a las cuentas de ichihimes ha criticarlos. Todos tenemos gustos diferentes, si tú tienes un gusto por un paring, felicidades para ti. Pero respeta a las personas que adoramos otro paring. Todos merecemos respeto, después cuando en páginas de internet los IH comienzan a pelear con ustedes, rápido nosotros somos los malos. Gente, para recibir respeto, tienes que entregar respeto.

No voy a perder mi tiempo en criticar parings, porque todos aquí sabemos muy bien quienes son los que nos critican, pero les digo una cosa a todos aquellos que entran a mis historias (las que ya han sido criticadas 2 veces por cuentas anónimas) para criticarlas porque no les agrada **MI **paring (que es más OTP que algunos):

**A**. Mi fanfic se llama What the Hell, porque a **MI** me ha dado la real gana de llamarlo de esa manera. Si no te gusta el nombre, sorry for you. A mí, como autora, me ha dado la gana de nombrar todos mis fics con nombres en ingles y aquí, en este maravilloso "foro" de ichihimes, ninguno de mis amados lectores ha tenido problemas con ello. Si no sabes lo que significa búscalo en un diccionario.

**B**. Las sensaciones de que te deja What the Fuck, las tendrás tú. Este fic tiene cerca 85 reviews (sin contar el tuyo, por supuesto) donde nadie, absolutamente nadie, ha criticado el tema y el desenvolvimiento del drama. Como abras leído (si leíste) en el primer capítulo, dice claramente lo siguiente:

**Warning:**Fic no apto para menores-lo digo en serio- contiene lenguaje adulto, escenas de lemmon salvaje y fuerte (en el futuro, pervertidos!) y mucha, muchísima tensión sexual, sin contar a mi adorado Shirosaki, quien siempre hace su aparición con sus comentarios picantes, xD

A lo que has de estar de acuerdo con lo siguiente: Bleach es un manga shonen, **NUNCA **abra escenas de sexo, amor u otros, por lo tanto, todo fic que tenga tensión sexual, lemon, entre otros, significa que es un OCC. Ahora me tomare mi tiempo en explicarte que es un OOC: Según la enciclopedia en línea, Wikipedia, un Out of Character significa que esta fuera de las verdaderas emociones, sentimientos, etc… en fin, el personaje esta fuera de carácter. Te reto a que me digas un fic donde los personajes de Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto y la ganga, tengan sus características y que se comporten como los manejan. Sabes por qué no vas a encontrar alguno, sencillo: **NADIE AQUÍ ES TITE KUBO. **Sería totalmente maravilloso que todos aquí fuéramos Kubo, para comenzar a escribir y dibujar como él, así seriamos toditas y toditos millonarios.

**C.** Queridísima amiga mía, si no te gusta el sexo desenfrenado, sino te gusta los temas de follar, sino te gusta el hentai, el smex, entre otros, ¿Por qué entras a leer un fic catalogado como M, donde esta joven escritora te ha dicho:

**Warning:**Fic no apto para menores-lo digo en serio- **contiene lenguaje adulto, escenas de lemmon salvaje y fuerte**(en el futuro, pervertidos!) y mucha, muchísima tensión sexual, sin contar a mi adorado Shirosaki, quien siempre hace su aparición con sus comentarios picantes, xD

**D**. Me parece interesante de que digas de que "no se para que me di tiempo en leerlo, si realmente mata a los personajes" Concuerdo contigo. Realmente jamás he estado mas de acuerdo con una persona en mi vida. ¡Ni siquiera con mi madre! ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo leyendo algo que no te gusta desde el comienzo? Porque he de suponer que ni siquiera te gusta el paring. En todas las criticas que les han hecho (o les has hecho, porque no sabemos si es una o más personas involucradas) siempre salen con lo mismo, del sexo, del OOC y de no sé que mas. Eso me deja concluir que realmente no te gusta el paring, y que debido a la gran alza de Ichihimes en Fanfiction, pues han tenido que ponerse las pilas para ir a criticar, bajarnos la autoestima y para que nosotras cerremos nuestras cuentas.

Ahora bien, voy hablar por mí, María, alias MaryWinchester, aka Killerqueen04. Yo no le tengo miedo a ninguno de ustedes. Si ustedes quieren venir y dejarme miles y miles de reviews con críticas, adelante, los espero con brazos abiertos. De hecho, esta será la única vez que me verán respondiendo en un capítulo un review. Saben por qué no voy a hacerles caso (realmente estoy muerta de risa en estos momentos, xD) por que significa dos cosas: (a) tengo más reviews :) y (b) estoy haciendo tan, pero tan bien mi trabajo, que ustedes están tratando de desprestigiarme y hacerme sentir mal. Pero como han de ver en todo lo que escribo, yo soy muy segura de mi misma, y como se que yo trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y tengo muchísimos seguidores (a los que amo con toda mi alma) pues no me voy a ir a cortarme las venas, a cerrar mi cuenta o comenzar a llorar. JAJAJAJA gracias pero no, xD

**E**. Por supuesto que Orihime no es tonta. Mi queridísima lectora, ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que Orihime sea tonta? De hecho, si lees todos mis fics (hay por favor, trata de evitarte aquellos que digan **M**, porque no deseo que te asustes con eso del sexo desenfrenado. Aquí entrenos, JAMAS entres a Star Collision, porque o terminas convirtiéndote al IH completamente o te mueres por un sangrado nasal) Siempre he tratado de escribir a Hime lo más cercana a su personaje. Si conoces a Inoue (yo creo que no) ella es una chica inocente. Según el diccionario Wordreference, inocente significa: (a) que no daña ni ofende, (b) libre de culpa y (c) sin malicia e ingenua. Creo que ese último adjetivo es el que mejor le cae a mi querida Hime. Ser inocente, no saber de sexo, ser virgen y no haber visto jamás un profiláctico (condón) ni significa que seas una idiota, significa que eres virgen, casta, pura e inocente. ¿acaso has visto a ori con otro tipo de actitud en el manga? ¿acaso la has visto como Rangiku? Verdad que no, pues entonces, en mi mente de escritora, mi Orihime es una niña inocente. Y esto hace que el fic sea cómico, irónico, pícaro y sarcástico. Claro, vuelvo y digo, si leíste las notas del autor, te abras dado cuenta de que lo dije una y otra vez. "Es un fic de comedia, donde relajo mis dramas y trato de hacer una historia para reír". Lástima que no lo hayas tomado de esa manera.

**F.** Es también obvio que Ichi no vive pensando en tener sexo o follar. De hecho, si lees los siguientes capítulos (ay no, mejor no, porque después tus bellas pupilas se dañan y me culpan a mi por corromperte) veras que Ichi lucha con su inner hollow para no ver a Ori de esa manera. Supongo que de la misma manera que críticas a Ichi, también críticas a mi bello, amado, hot y fantasía Shirosaki. Arrrr, shiro es todo lo que Ichi no es. Es malo, sádico, es sus instintos, lo que me llega a concluir que Shiro debe ser también la parte sexual de Ichi. Kurosaki-kun **no** es un asexual, por el amor al sake, a Dios, a Buda, a Thor, Odin, a Kami y hasta por Aslan. Ichigo por supuesto que no se comporta todo el tiempo como un pervertido (aquí no lo hace, es su cuerpo el que reacciona de manera hormonal y divertida), Shiro es el pervertido. Pero como jamás veremos esa parte sexy de estos dos, pues dejémoslo como que es mi fantasía (y la de cientos de IH, IR, IS, IT, IG, IU, IB, etc…)

**G**. Ahora si te hablare bien personal. Tu puedes decirme a mí que escribo mal, tú me puedes criticar a los personajes, tú me puedes llamar incluso p*** y yo quizás ni te responda, porque no me importa. Pero JAMAS, escúchame (léeme) bien, JAMAS de los jamases, vengas a mi cuenta a decirme que soy machista. Entendido? Ese para mi es el peor insulto y mas viniendo de alguien que (a) es tan cobarde que ni siquiera lo hace con su cuenta, sino que escribe de manera anónima (b) es claro que NO eres de este paring y (c) ni siquiera me conoces. No te permito ni a ti ni a ningún otro user a decirme que soy machista. Eso es personal, y realmente no quiero decir todo lo que me vino a la mente en cuanto leí ese comentario tuyo. Y este fic no tiene ningún tinte machista. ¿Cuál es el machismo, que Ichi siente deseos por una mujer? A perdón, lo que pasa es que yo con el yaoi no voy. Pero te tendré en mente cuando tenga ganas de escribir un smex yaoi.

¿Por qué yo digo con tanta certeza que son los del otro bando los que están criticando? Sencillo, tengo mis fuentes, y muchas de esas fuentes juran, perjuran y alegan que son de otro bando los que entran a criticar. Sinceramente, he de decirles que ustedes son bien valientes. Deben darle un premio, en serio. No sólo tienen la desfachatez de etiquetarnos en Tumblr, de entrar a nuestras páginas de FC y de Twitter, además de entrar a foros del internet donde tenemos cuentas, sino que también entran, leen y comentan nuestros fics. ¡Bravo! Yo, personalmente, jamás podría entrar a uno de sus fics, y no me tomen a mal, pero es que me daría cosita ver una escena de otro paring (el que ya saben muy bien a quien me refiero) es que para **MI**, eso es incesto. Uyyy no, de verdad, yo no podría leer (ni siquiera para dejar un review de critica) vomitaría y de seguro mi estomago se dañaría. Pero bueno, he de suponer que ustedes ya están super adaptados a eso, imagínate, viendo tantas escenas IH en el manga, como que uno se arregla, ¿verdad?

Culminando, espero que ninguno venga ahora a decir que estoy haciendo bashing, por que sin duda alguna es falso. Si entran a ver mis fics (nah, mejor no) verán que jamás he utilizado el mismo tipo de historias de ustedes, donde siempre hacen lo mismo, Hime es la bitch que le intenta quitar el novio a *****. Aquí, en este sector Ichihime, nunca hemos hecho bashing hacia un personaje, y ustedes (y sus reviews) siempre hacen bashing hacia nosotros. Asi que por favor, si van a hacer bashing de nuestro paring, no lo hagan en nuestros Tumblr, en nuestras cuentas de Fb, Twitter o en nuestros Fics. Háganlos en las suyas.

**Para recibir respeto, deben dar respeto**. Y critico de esta manera, porque no sólo le faltaron el respeto a mis compañeras, sino a esta servidora. Y yo, no permito que nadie me falte el respeto.

{#}Esta y mis otras historias serán actualizadas con prontitud. A todos mis amados lectores, gracias por siempre leer y apoyar no sólo a esta servidora, sino a todas las escritoras que como yo, sacan tiempo de sus ajetreadas y cargadas vidas para escribir algo de esta maravillosa pareja. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

Muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A:**

¿Notas del autor nuevamente? No! Este si es el capítulo! xD Lamento mucho que muchos (perdonen la redundancia ;]) hayan entrado creyendo que era un nuevo cap y BUM una super nota contra los ofensores de nuestro paring, xD Lastima, tendre que decir que los pobres infelices se llevaron el dia donde KillerQueen estaba super molesta, se habia levantado por el lado izquierdo de la cama, habia peleado con su hermano. Cuando entre a mi correo y vi el review... digamos que explote como un cohete y tuve que escribir todo lo que sentia, por que sino me moria, xD

Anyway, digamos que hoy les traje un cap, que tiene lemon jajaja y para todos los que me preguntaban por mi amadisimo Shiro... si, aqui sale él! Veremos que hizo Rangiku y que efectos tuvo en nuestra princesa adorada. YA! no mas spoiler, :p Sólo les diré que no imiten a Rangiku, xD

Les aviso que pronto tendran un especial de navidad fluffy & smex. Pensaba hacer uno fluffy y otro smex, pero casi no tengo tiempo para mi vida, menos tendre para hacer dos, xD ademas, tendran la llegada de un nuevo fic, el que solamente un chico en FB sabe de que se trata. No dire quien es para que no lo stoken y lo persigan para preguntarle. Ese fic será el reemplazo de Love & War, mi primer fic ichihime, que NO termine y que jamas lo hare. Realmente se notaba que era mi primer fic, que no sabia tres pitos de Bleach y sencillamente cada vez que lo leo me quedo como "¿que carajo, Killer? ¿que mierda es esta?" no lo busquen, por que no lo van a encontrar, jajajajaja xDDD

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Mil gracias a todos los que entraron y apoyaron mi nota. Ni siquiera fue un cap, y llegue a los ciento y tanto reviews. Enserio, su apoyo es muy importante! Mil gracias, con esto demuestran que la comunidad ichihime hispanohablante somos unidos y decentes. ¡que vengan todas las fieras que quieran! ¡me ofrezco a domarlas! xD

**DEDICATORIA:**

Bien, se que siempre le dedico mis capítulos a mis amados lectores. Esta vez no va a ser de esa forma. No se pongan celosos, xD Esta vez, este capítulo va ir dedicado a los queridisimos lectores que entran a criticarnos. Queridos, se que critican a todos, pero saben que, mis cariños, he escrito este capítulo pensando en ustedes. Se los dedico por que realmente ahora si van a tener verdaderas razones para criticarme ;) Ahh, por cierto, si me leen, tengan cuidado, veran hay mucho SMEX, SEXO SIN CONTROL, OOC Y TODO LO QUE ME DIO LA GANA DE HACER!

Gracias :D

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Ahora si, por favor, antes de CRITICAR, **LEAN**! *saca su látigo para domar a las fieras*

Historia **NO** apta para menores de edad, personas con hiper ventilación y mucho menos para los **HATERS** de la pareja. Contiene **OOC **(si, queridos, mato los personajes con las características que me dan la gana, por que me paso a Tite por donde me da la gana *rodea los ojos ante la ironía*) El **SEX**O sin control y **SALVAJE** se vera en casi todos los capítulos. Historia hecha para hacer **REÍR** a los lectores y para hacerlos **SONROJAR **también, xD **Nada** de esto ocurrira en el manga (mucho menos lo de ustedes, por que siempre es lo mismo, xD no pregunten, yo me entiendo a mi misma, xD)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Tite Kubo es el propietario de Bleach. A mi sólo me pertenece la historia.

Ahora si, mis amados lectores-pervertidos. Pueden comenzar a leer! (espero que ninguno de ustedes se sienta mal con mi actitud algo volátil, no es contra ustedes, sino contra la otra especie, xD)

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VII:<strong>

Orihime en su vida se había sentido tan extraña. No sólo lo decía por qué no podía dejar de abanicarse con el pedazo de papel que contenía el protocolo del espectáculo, tampoco lo decía porque un inmenso calor la estaba carcomiendo de adentro hacia afuera, y tampoco lo decía por que no podía para de juntar sus piernas, sino porque ella jamás había visto de _esa_ manera a Kurosaki-kun. Una parte de ella deseaba brincarle encima, quitarle la ropa de una y comenzar a besarlo.

¡NO, NO, NO! Ella no era una pervertida. Y tampoco haría esas cosas en frente de tanta gente. Ellos estaban presenciando una obra. Por lo que podía ver, a todos sus amigos les estaba gustando, incluso a Ichigo y a Tatsuki, que eran tan selectivos con lo que veían. Si alguno de ellos le preguntaba a ella si le estaba gustando la obra, ella mentiría. Era raro en ella mentir, pero realmente ella no tenía ni una mínima idea sobre que se trataba esa obra.

**_..._**

_Todo había comenzado minutos antes de que entraran al teatro. Sus amigos y ella habían ido a dar una vuelta por el crucero, descubriendo una biblioteca, un cine, el teatro y varias tiendas. Para la sorpresa de los caballeros, allí había un salón de juegos. Mientras estos iban a jugar (Ishida decidió ir a la biblioteca), las chicas decidieron ir a las tiendas. Por un par de minutos Rangiku-san había desaparecido, pero las chicas supusieron que debía estar en el baño, así que continuaron su camino. _

_La voluptuosa mujer regresó minutos después, sonriente. Las chicas le mostraron a la teniente lo que habían comprado, un par de camisas, collares y muchísimos dulces. Matsumoto se dirigió a la tienda de lencería, y allí obligó a las otras tres mujeres (cuyos rubores eran extremos) a adquirir alguna prenda, de "recuerdo". Sin más que hacer, las tres jovencitas accedieron, no muy complacidas. Cada una tomó una prenda que le "gustase" (pero que ella jamás admitirían que le gustaba)._

_Luego siguieron a Matsumoto a un café. La amable mujer les dijo que no se preocuparan, que ella traería las bebidas. Orihime había comenzado a hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba con visitar Fiji. Tatsuki le indicó que había visto en una revista que era una isla espectacular. Rukia, por su parte, parecía más interesada en su nuevo reloj de Chappy que en lo que las dos amigas de la infancia hablaban._

_Matsumoto pidió cuatro cafés. En cuanto los sirvieron, la mujer comenzó a echarles azúcar a todos, sonriéndole al dueño. En cuanto este se dio la vuelta, la mujer sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pastilla y la arrojó a uno de los café. Luego de mezclarlos bien, la mujer le lanzó una guiñada al sonrojado dueño, que le devolvía su cambio, y se dirigió a la mesa. _

_Rangiku llegó con las bebidas, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Rukia iba a tomar el café que estaba colocado a su izquierda, pero la teniente de Hitsugaya fue más rápida y sonriente se lo entregó a Orihime, quien luego de darle las gracias lo bebió. Su sabor era… raro. Sabía dulce, pero también algo picante. Pero a ella le gustaba. Teniendo unos gustos culinarios tan estrambóticos, Orihime lo tomó, pensando que quizás los dueños de ese café tuvieran sus mismos gustos. O quizás habían sido los duendecillos azules, que la habían seguido y conociendo sus gustos, pues le habían echado algo de… ¿canela y jengibre?_

_La chica ignoró por completo la mirada que le estaba echando Matsumoto. La teniente sonrió antes de comenzar a tomar su café. Quizás las cosas iban a salir bien para Orihime. Porque si Ichigo no era el que tomaba el toro por sus cuernos, entonces era hora de que lo hiciera Hime. _

_Oh si, ella estaba segura de que Ichigo no iba a poder resistirse a Orihime, bajo los efectos de esa pequeña pastilla. Sonriendo complacida, la mujer ladeo la cabeza._

**_..._**

Ella estaba comenzando a hiper ventilar. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba elevado y su respiración era rápida. Con el rabillo del ojo ella observó como Ichigo reía ante algo que había comentado el… ¿Quién era el que estaba en el escenario? Orihime tragó seco al ver como la manzana de Adán del chico se movía de arriba abajo cuando este tragaba. Los músculos de sus hombros se veían tan fuertes. Ya imaginaba ella sus uñas clavadas a su espalda mientras el besaba su cuello…

¡NOO! Ella tenía que detener esos pensamientos. Kami-sama tenía que ayudarla. Orihime había comenzado a mover su pierna, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la tela de su vestido. Pronto su labio comenzaría a sangrar si seguía mordiéndolo de esa forma.

Su cuerpo no estaba cooperando, tampoco lo estaba haciendo su vista, que se había clavado en… en… _esa_ parte de Ichigo-kun. ¡Gracias al cielo que el teatro estaba a oscuras y de que ese hombre en el escenario estaba manteniendo distraído a todos sus amigos, incluyéndolo! Si no, eso iba a ser tan embarazoso.

Ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que sus bragas estaba arruinadas. Definitivamente estaba arruinadas. Ichigo ni siquiera la había mirado y ella ya estaba húmeda por él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por primera vez en su vida, Inoue deseó por que una persona se callará. ¡Kami-sama! Ella quería que ese espectáculo se acabara, para ir a su habitación y…

Bueno, tenía dos opciones. Podía ir a su habitación, meterse a la ducha con agua fría y luego dormirse. La segunda era empujar a Ichigo a la cama y… y… pues eso. Hacerle _eso_. ¡Incluso el Kurosaki-kun angelito estaba de acuerdo con esa idea! ¿Pero que le estaba pasando?

En un momento, Ichigo le había sonreído, y luego había apretado sus dedos. Luego había volteado toda su atención al hombre que estaba en el escenario. ¡Kami-sama! Si antes había estado húmeda, ahora estaba segura de que estaba cien por ciento mojada. Con todas las fuerzas de su ser, ella deseó que el espectáculo culminara.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor"_ recitaba mentalmente, mientras continuaba apretando sus piernas, tratando de encontrar algo de fricción y relívio. Sus dedos se encontraban enredados a en el ruedo de su falda, y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, imaginando que era Ichigo el que estaba mordiéndolo de esa manera. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, y este no paso por alto para Ichigo, quien se volteó hacia ella con preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Orihime?— preguntó el chico, frunciendo su ceño. Ahora que veía bien a Inoue, ella no se veía tan bien. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba mordiendo furiosamente sus labios furiosamente. Ichigo por primera vez en su vida se había sentido como un pedazo de carne arrojado a los leones. Por Kami, esa mirada que Orihime le estaba lanzando era extremadamente rara y al mismo tiempo sensual. Parecía como si lo estuviera desnudando con su mirada. Pero ella no era así. Él definitivamente estaba mal, estaba comenzando a alucinar con que Orihime se comportara de esa manera.

—N-no, todo está perfectamente bien. — murmuró la chica, cambiando su mirada. Sentía tanta vergüenza de ella misma. ¿Qué pensaría Ichigo si supiera en lo que ella estaba pensando? ¡Y en medio de tanta gente! Con manos temblorosas ella tomó el refresco que estaba frente a su asiento y llevo la pajilla a su boca. Estaba tan nerviosa que el hielo en el vaso sonaba, cosa que atrajo la atención de Ichigo y de Rukia, que la miraron extrañados. Ella simplemente les sonrió, logrando que estos volvieran a colocar su atención al escenario.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, y las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, incluyendo a sus amigos, la chica no pudo dejar de aplaudir fuertemente. No por que hubiese estado interesada en ella, sino porque estaba realmente feliz de que hubiese terminado su tortura por casi dos horas. En su mundo interno ella estaba saltando de la alegría. ¡Al fin podría regresar a su habitación y meterse bajo sus mantas!

El grupo de chicos salieron del teatro. Todos iban comentando la obra, excepto ella. Orihime no tenía ni idea de que se trataba y a decir verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía como la persona más cruel del mundo al pensar de esa manera, después de todo aquel pobre hombre se estaba ganando la vida. Quizás luego le enviaría una postal pidiéndole disculpas…

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la proa? Escuche que abría música y comida. — preguntó Hisagi, cruzándose de brazos. El resto de sus amigos asintieron. No había más que hacer y apenas eran las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

— ¡No!— gritó Orihime. El grupo se volteó hacia ella, observándola como bicho raro. La chica, con sus mejillas rojas, negó la cabeza, para luego reír nerviosa. —Digo, ustedes pueden ir a la proa si quieren, pero yo no iré. — indicó, colocando sus manos tras de su espalda y cerrando un poco mas sus piernas.

— ¿Y por qué no, Inoue-san? ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó preocupado Ishida. Tatsuki y Rukia observaron a la chica con la misma preocupación que el Quincy. Orihime se las arreglo para sonreír cálidamente.

—No, Ishida-kun. Verán, estoy muy cansada, así que regresaré a la habitación para dormir. Así que los veré en la mañana. — explicó, aun con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ella sólo deseaba salir corriendo, entrar a la habitación, quitarse su ropa y meterse a la ducha con agua fría. Quizás eso aliviara esas sensaciones extrañas de su cuerpo.

Matsumoto tuvo que prácticamente darse la vuelta para no reírse enfrente de sus amigos. Parecía ser que esa pastilla había hecho efecto. Sólo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran como ellas las había planeado.

—Yo te acompañaré— dijo Ichigo, con voz neutra. —No sería seguro de que te quedaras sola en esa habitación y mucho menos que te durmieras. Después de todo sólo tenemos una llave y si te quedas dormida no podrás abrirme. Y dejar la puerta sin seguro no es una opción. — indicó el shinigami. Sus amigos asintieron, dándole la razón. No era una opción dejar a Inoue con la puerta abierta, mientras dormía. Habían demasiados pervertidos en ese crucero.

La chica ni siquiera pudo objetar a las palabras del chico, porque Tatsuki la había observado seriamente. Inoue tenía un sueño pesado, lo que significaba que ella no se percataría si alguien entraba a su habitación y si ninguno de ellos estaba en el piso, algo terrible podría ocurrirle.

El grupo de amigos se despidió, y los dos chicos de cabello naranja comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador. Orihime iba hiper ventilando e Ichigo envuelto en sus pensamientos. Los dos jóvenes entraron al elevador y las pesadas puertas de este se cerraron.

Inoue luchó contra sus deseos de lanzarse sobre el chico. ¡No en un elevador! La joven delineo imaginariamente los fuertes músculos de la espalda de Kurosaki, mientras este marcaba el piso de su habitación. ¡Eran tan grandes! Sus mejillas se volvieron mucho más rojas al pensar que Kurosaki-kun tenía un buen trasero. Definitivamente los duendecillos azules le habían hecho algo a su cerebro. ¡Ella en su vida había pensado de esa manera que lo hacía ahora! Bueno, en esas maneras, porque desde luego que su mente le enviaba varias maneras en como… pues en cómo hacer _eso_ con Ichigo.

La chica negó la cabeza, abochornada. De un momento a otro el ascensor se había detenido y con ello su luz parpadeó unos momentos, antes de volver a estabilizarse. Pero el ascensor no subió pero tampoco bajó y sus puertas no se abrieron. La chica observó como el dedo de Ichigo estaba presionando el botón de detener el ascensor.

— ¿Ichi…—

—_**Así que, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estabas loca por ser follada, princesa?— **_Orihime se pegó a la pared del ascensor, mientras que Ichigo se volteaba y dejaba al descubierto unos enormes y penetrantes ojos dorados y negros.

— ¡H-hollow-san!— exclamó la chica. Ella no estaba segura si debía estar feliz por ver el hollow o si debía temerle. Tampoco sabía si debía asentir a su comentario (el que de cierta manera era cierto) o si negarlo.

El hollow se acercó hasta ella, provocando que Orihime cerrara los ojos y mordiera sus labios. El albino sonrió de manera burlona al ver como la princesa estaba reaccionando. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su falda, subiéndola hasta más arriba de su muslo e insertando uno de sus dedos en sus bragas. _**—Oh, princesa. Estas sumamente húmeda. Pervertida. —**_ se burló el hollow en su oído, provocando que la chica gimiera ante el aliento caliente del chico. La cercanía de este a su odio y lo calientito que era su aliento la habían hecho casi derretirse en el acto. Después de todo, ese era Ichigo, en su lado "oscuro".

—Hollow-san, aquí no…— murmuró Orihime, mordiendo su labio, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el hollow, en espera de que este la tocase. Ella era hipócrita en ese instante. Le pedía que no lo hiciera ahí, pero de manera involuntaria le estaba suplicando que ignorase sus palabras e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Este frunció el ceño.

— _**¿Aquí no? Uh huh, ¿y donde prefieres, Hime-chan? ¿En la piscina frente a todos esos cabrones? ¿En el pasillo para que te graben las cámaras? ¿O en la tranquilidad y privacidad del elevador?— **_la chica gimió al percibir como el dedo índice del hollow acariciaba su clítoris. Sinceramente, si le preguntaba en esos instantes donde su razón estaba nublada por esos deseos lujuriosos, ella estaría feliz donde fuera. ¡Incluyendo la cabina del capitán!

—L-la h-habitación…— balbuceo, con sus mejillas rojas. Era una mentira que ella deseaba creerse. Una parte de ella-la que jamás había conocido- decía que era erótico y excitante lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar "prohibido". El hollow delineó la mandíbula de la chica con uno de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de su zona baja. De manera erótica, este llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de la chica, insertándolo dentro de esta. Orihime no estaba segura sobre que estaba haciendo, pero comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el dedo del hollow, mientras gemía nuevamente ante la presencia de un intruso en su interior. Su lengua se movió de arriba abajo, de manera sumamente sensual, sobre el dedo del hollow, provocando que un bulto se formara entre las piernas de este.

—_**mmm, dudo mucho que llegues a la habitación, Hime-chan. De seguro tu calentura culmina con que deba follarte en el pasillo. Y dudo mucho que esa sea una experiencia que el marica del rey desee experimentar…— **_Inoue sabía que debía estar incomoda ante ese vocabulario. Ella también sabía que debía detener al hollow, pero digamos que su cuerpo no cooperaba. Y también su mente y cordura se le estaban uniendo a su cuerpo, negándose a cooperar.

El hollow tomó por la cintura a la chica, elevándola hasta que esta enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Él ya estaba completamente preparado. Esa forma en cómo ella había deslizado su lengua por su dedo lo había calentado más de lo que esperaba. El sonido de un desgarrón hizo suspirar a la chica.

Un nuevo par de bragas rotas.

El hollow sonrió antes de lanzar a una esquina a las antiguas bragas rosadas. De una sola embestida la penetro y comenzó a moverse de manera rápida dentro de ella. Los gemidos de la chica eran música para sus oídos. Ella era jodidamente estrecha, pero eso le encantaba, además de cómo gemía. Mierda, sus gemidos eran los que lo estaban descontrolando.

—M-mas rápido…— gimió Orihime, abrazando el cuello del hollow e inclinando su cabeza en este. Esa posición de 'descanso' sólo duro segundos, antes de que este elevara su rostro y comenzara a besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

La lengua caliente del hollow invadió su boca. Era demandante e impetuosa. Le gustaba dominar, igual que a su propietario, pero un nuevo sentimiento en la chica la hizo batallar también por el control. El hollow, sorprendido por esa nueva fase de la chica, continuo invadiendo su boca, para luego morder sus labios y después recorrer su cuello. La forma de besar del hollow no era tan diferente a la de Ichigo (bueno, quizás porque eran uno mismo), pero su forma de tener…. de tener e_so_ sí lo era. Ichigo era un poco (sólo un poco) delicado. Claro, ya le había destrozado unas bragas, y lo habían hecho casi encima del tocador, pero eso no se comparaba a esto. El hollow en cada embestida la pegaba a la pared, mientras que sus movimientos fuertes hacían que sus piernas temblaran y se resbalaran de su cintura, teniendo que este sujetarlas con sus manos.

—_**Quítate la camisa, Hime—**_ jadeo el hollow. Si no fuera porque él debía sujetar sus piernas, lo hubiese hecho él mismo. Orihime, que tenía su cabeza inclinada mientras observaba el techo y gemía sin control, asintió, para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Eran tan fuertes los movimientos del hollow que apenas pudo desabotonar el primer botón. Impaciente, el hollow desgarró la camisa, lanzándola junto a sus bragas.

Una nueva prenda destrozada y la última del día.

Corrección, el sostén también se había unido al grupo de ropas destrozadas. La chica mordió sus labios. ¡Realmente le gustaba ese sostén! ¡Tenia conejitos rosados impresos! Esos lindos conejitos que parecían tan felices alrededor del sostén, habían fallecido en manos de Hollow-san. Ya tendría tiempo de pedirles disculpa a los conejitos, por el trato tan cruel de…

— ¡Hollow-san!— gritó, al percibir como no sólo la estaba embistiendo, sino que jugaba con uno de sus dedos en su clítoris. El hollow llevó su boca a los enormes, esponjosos y muy suaves pechos de la chica. ¡Se sentía muchísimo mejor que estando fusionado con Ichigo! Aquella vez, a pesar de haberlo vivido, era como si estuviera en una pantalla… ¿Cómo había dicho el rey? ¿3D? ¡Una mierda de esas! El punto estaba en que no se sentía tan real como en esos momentos.

Definitivamente el interior de la princesa era estrecho. Y ahora que casi estaba alcanzando su clímax, los músculos internos de esta se estaban contrayendo alrededor de su miembro. En menos de segundos, la chica estaba gritando ante la llegada del orgasmo. Segundos después, había llegado su turno de jadear y correrse dentro de ella.

Orihime respiró con dificultad, para luego recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del hollow-Ichigo. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero eso era lo que había estado deseando durante toda la obra. Uh oh, había algo mal allí. En su interior aun estaba el… el…_eso _de Kurosaki-kun y aun estaba… pues estaba fuerte o ¿duro?

— _**¿Lista para la siguiente ronda, Hime-chan?—**_ no, ella no se había equivocado. Antes de que pudiese responder, el hollow había comenzando nuevamente a embestirla, provocando los gritos de placer de la chica. Orihime mordió sus labios, para luego gemir en frustración al percibir como el hollow se había salido de ella. Él no pensaba dejarla de esa manera, ¿verdad? _**—Tranquila, Hime-chan, esto aun no acaba. Sólo voltéate. —**_ informó el hollow, con una mueca en su rostro, mientras acariciaba uno de los pezones rosados de la chica. Inoue frunció su ceño, para ser volteada-casi impacientemente- por el hollow.

Orihime lanzó un gemido que combinaba no sólo la excitación, sino el dolor. El hollow había entrado por su trasero y eso había dolido bastante. ¡Y más cuando él ni siquiera le había avisado! A pesar de que por un segundo había deseado que se detuviera, porque le dolía, en esos momentos el dolor se había borrado y sólo un gran placer estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. La joven se había aferrado a la pared del elevador, mientras el hollow no sólo se movía dentro de ella, sino que acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja y besaba su cuello. Esas "delicadas" caricias la estaban llevando nuevamente a su límite. Pero nuevamente el hollow volvía a salirse de ella y provocaba que Orihime gimiera frustrada. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que casi llegaba a la cima?

El hollow le hizo dar la vuelta y ante la sorpresa y curiosidad de la chica, este se colocó de rodillas. Ella no le había podido ver su rostro, por que este estaba oculto tras sus mechones de cabello naranja. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La joven de los Shun Shun Rikka observó interrogante, antes de que la sangre se subiera a su cabeza y la negara una y otra vez. ¡No, él no iba a hacer eso!

—Hollow-san— se lamentó la chica, mientras el susodicho colocaba las piernas de la chica en sus hombros y deslizaba su lengua por el interior de la chica, provocando que esta gimiera y cerrara los ojos a causa de la vergüenza. —Hollow-san… esto es bochornoso…— volvió a lamentarse la chica, enredando sus dedos en el cabello naranja del shinigami-hollow, y comenzando a gemir nuevamente. Siendo ignorada olímpicamente por este. La lengua del hombre continuaba moviéndose por sus labios íntimos, provocando no sólo escalofríos, sino olas inmensas de placer en la pobre chica. —Hollow-san…— gimió con los ojos cerrados Inoue.

—Es Ichigo, Orihime, Ichigo— ¿Estaba disponible la opción de que el elevador se abriera por la mitad y se la tragase? No sólo estaban en una posición sumamente comprometedora y bochornosa (pero igualmente placentera) sino que su novio la había escuchado gimiendo el nombre de otro. Pero… ese otro era el mismo, así que ella estaba segura de que no era infidelidad, pero de igual manera era vergonzoso.

Ichigo sonrió con cierta burla ante la mirada horrorizada y llena de vergüenza de Orihime. —Está bien, es sólo mi tonto hollow. No es como si te hubieses involucrado con otro. — comentó, volviendo a su "trabajo".

Orihime había abierto la boca para comenzar a disculparse, pero de su boca sólo salieron gemidos. Bien, debía admitir que a pesar de estar avergonzada, eso que estaba haciendo Ichigo no estaba nada mal….

**...**

El calor en ese elevador era insoportable. Los dos chicos respiraban entrecortadamente, ambos recostados de las paredes del elevador. Llevaban cerca de dos horas dentro de ese elevador y ellos no tenían ni la mínima idea de cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Orihime estaba demasiado cansada como para haberse percatado de la preocupación de Ichigo.

En la última vez, cuando ya había prácticamente acabado, se percato de que él no había utilizado profilácticos. ¡Y lo habían hecho más de cuatro veces! Joder, el chico cerró los puños. Todo era culpa de su jodido hollow.

"_**¿ahora me culpas por haber follado tan magistralmente a la princesa?" **_inquirió el hollow, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Ichigo deseaba arremeterle con que esa no había sido la mejor vez, pero había cosas más importantes.

"_No, idiota. Sino que no utilizamos protección."_ Indicó molesto Ichigo. Orihime recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y él la atrajo hacia él. Su pelea era interna, ella no tenia por que enterrarse.

"_**¿Y?" **_ Ichigo deseaba entrar a su mundo interior y ahorcar a su estúpido hollow. ¿Cómo que 'y'?

"_¡Idiota! ¡Hime podría quedar embarazada!"_ gritó en su interior Ichigo, encolerizado por su idiotez. Si Orihime quedaba embarazada significaría que ella estaría echando por la borda su brillante futuro y él no deseaba eso. Ella era demasiado valiosa para él como para verla sufrir por no poder cumplir sus sueños y metas.

Su hollow se quedo en silencio, pensativo. _**"Huh, no había pensado en esa posibilidad."**_ Indicó, logrando que el rey colocara los ojos en blanco.

"_Es obvio". _

—Ichi-kun, deberíamos regresar a la habitación, alguien podría avisar sobre el ascensor y encontrarnos aquí. — dijo Orihime, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era cierto, llevaban dos horas y desde luego que par de personas tuvieron que haberse percatado de que el ascensor no funcionaba.

El chico se colocó de pie y ayudo a la princesa de cabello naranja. La chica observó su blusa, su sostén y sus bragas rotas. —Uhh, lamento eso. — el chico le gritó un par de obscenidades a su hollow, antes de pasarle su camisa a Orihime. —Creo que esto te ayudara, en lo que llegamos a la habitación. — comentó, con cierta preocupación en su voz que no fue pasada por alto por Orihime.

—Ichigo, ¿ocurre algo?— preguntó la chica, con voz suave y preocupada. Ichigo le sonrió, para luego negar la cabeza. Él no la iba a preocupar por una idiotez suya. Probablemente nada ocurriese y él estaba ahí rompiéndose la cabeza. El chico se acercó y beso la frente de su novia, para luego abotonarle su camisa.

Ya tendría tiempo de planear algo, en caso de que las cosas no salieran como esperaba.

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.<p>

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A: **

Holas! Como estan? Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Les contare que este es el capítulo que mas trabajo me ha dado, pero que al fin, pude subirlo, xD. Este capítulo es muy importante para mi, no sólo por su contenido, sino por que con el, celebro mi Primer Año de escritora en . Ya en abril, cumplo mi primer año de escribir Ichihimes, asi que estaré escribiendo algun especial ya para esa fecha. Para celebrar mi primer año, les pregunte a las chicas de que deseaban la actualización, siendo elegida en primer lugar What the Hell y en segundo lugar A Change of Life, la que será la proxima que actualizare!

Mi servicio de intenet esta teniendo un poco de problemas, por lo que me es imposible conectarme a mi MSN. Todos aquellos que me hayan agregado y hablan conmigo, lo lamento, no creo que tenga msn por un par de semanas.

De paso, respondo a uno de los reviews que me enviaron:

Ok, ¿como estoy tan segura de que fue un Ichiruki? Acaso tu no eres una IR que ha venido a dejar comentarios en mi historia, cuando yo sólo le respondía a otra chica (donde no mencione que paring, era, y recuerda que hay muchos en el gran Bleach), a menos que tú seas esa chica. Cosa que no se, por que eres anónimo. Así que vuelvo y digo, en ningún momento yo dije que los ichirukistas venían a sabotear mi historia, por que yo no tengo complejo a Aizen ni a Dios. No estoy por ahí diciendo que yo escribo tan bien que incluso vienen a molestarme. No. No soy así. Así que creo que eso de que yo estoy pensando de que vienen a sabotear mi fic, lo has inventado tu.

Y pruebas? Pues si tu eres una prueba. Vienes a mi fic a leerlo, (no se por que, por que tengo entendido que el anuncio fue un capítulo atras al anterior a este) y a criticarme por yo defenderme. Yo no estoy defendiendo a esos Ichihimes que van por ahi molestando, me estoy defendiendo a mi misma, por que yo no ando por ahi jodiendo (lamento la palabra) a nadie. Yo sólo leo las historias de los paring que me agradan y no ando dejandoles comentarios ni insultos a nadie. Vivo mi paring, y dejo vivir a los demas con sus respectivos parings.

¿yo difamo? ¿a Orihime? *arquea una ceja* esto es lo mejor que me han dicho. Por que fíjate, eres la primera lectora que me dice que yo difamo a Orihime. Este fic tiene 131 reviews (sin incluir las dos criticas -la del otro anónimo y la tuya) con personas que JAMAS me han dicho que he difamado a Inoue. Incluso, hay chicas que nunca comentan y me han comentado el fic. Y no se si estas leyendo bien, pero creo que no sólo me describo a Orihime como una chica de grandes senos y que tiene piernas lindas y que eso es lo único que ve Ichigo. En pasados capítulos, Él ha pensando en cuanto la quiere y que la ve como algo mas que una amiga, por que él en mi fic la AMA.

Creo que el amor no solo se basa en los sentimientos hermosos que todos tenemos en el interior, sino que de cierta manera el fisico tiene que ver en algo. si ama a tu pareja, es obvio que te sientes atraído físicamente a él, ¿no crees? Anyway, lo vuelvo a repetir, este fic es uno donde yo "me relajo mis dramas". Es una Comedia con Romance por lo tanto, tiene OOC. Como lo tienen TODOS los fics de Bleach. Por que aquí nadie es Tite Kubo como para escribir a los personajes en sus verdaderas personalidades.

A ti te gusta el Ichiruki por que supongo que amas el como Ichigo y Rukia se llevan. Lo admito, a mi me gusta esa amistad, por que para mi es hermoso ese "bond" que tienen ellos dos como amigos. Son mas que amigos pero aun así, menos que amantes y novios. Su relación es casi espiritual y yo entiendo que tu la veas como algo romántico, pero yo no la veo de esa manera. Yo veo el ichihime como un paring con potencial. Por que son dos personas diferentes, que al final no son tan diferentes. Quieren ser fuertes para salvar a sus amigos. Ichigo vuelve fuerte a Orihime, él es la causa de que ella entrene. Y él ha venido de la muerte por ella. Para mi, Killerqueen, eso es absolutamente romántico. Pero claro, eso es como cada persona quiera verlo. Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a las personas por interesarles otro paring. Todos somos diferentes y nos gusta las cosas diferentes.

Es irónico, por que tú me dices a mi que yo difamo al personaje, cuando tu aceptas con esta frase: _los ichirukistas no debemos molestarnos** basureando** al personaje, ustedes lo hacen bien, gracias por **facilitarnos** el trabajo" _que difamas al personaje. Tu te estas incluyendo en esa frase. Como dicen en mi país, un muerto hablando de un horcado. Jajajaja, tu difamas al personaje segun dices ahi y vienes a donde mi a decirme que yo difamo al personaje. Vale, niña. No tires piedras al techo de cristal del vecino, si el tuyo tambien es de cristal, xDDD

Otra cosa, la historia no que te parecía de mal gusto? Es extraño, por que me dices que es de mal gusto pero que aun así continuaras leyéndola. Pues... Gracias por continuar leyendo, aunque no comentes. Me halaga mucho que mi historia sea tan "importante" y provoque tanto estrés que continúes leyendola. Mil gracias. En cada capítulo que escriba, me inspirare mas y me esforzare mucho mas, para que "enganches" mas en ella, xD

Saludos y sin rencor alguno. Es obvio que es necesario reviews de personas fuera de la pareja para saber que tal esta la historia. Aunque te recomiendo algo (no me tomes a mal) vive tu pareja, amala. Por que al final de cuentas, Bleach es solo una historia de ficción, que probablemente culmine sin parign alguno, y luego todos los que han peleado en algún momento, se quedaran como "demonios, estuve peleando tanto tiempo por algo que ni siquiera culmino como yo quería". Así que, Paz y Amor para todos por que después de todo, estamos subidos el el mismo crucero llamado Bleach )

**DISCLAIMER: **

Tite Kubo es el unico propietario de Bleach y el único capaz de hacer los personajes con sus verdaderas personalidades.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Historia **NO** apta para menores de edad, personas con hiper ventilación y mucho menos para los **HATERS** de la pareja. Contiene **OOC. ** El **SEX**O sin control y **SALVAJE** se vera en casi todos los capítulos. Historia hecha para hacer **REÍR** a los lectores y para hacerlos **SONROJAR **también, xD **Nada** de esto ocurrira en el manga.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VIII<strong>

Rukia jamás había visto algo más hermoso en su vida como ese paisaje que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. Era demasiado hermoso como para perderlo de vista por unos instantes. Todo era claro, cristalino y puro. Una maravilla.

El crucero estaba llegando al puerto y habían más de un curioso que estaba observando desde la cubierta la isla _Viti Levu __**(n/a: una de las islas de Fiji)**_. Esa isla era sencillamente hermosa. Sus aguas eran cristalinas y desde la cubierta se podía apreciar la frondosidad de toda la isla, cubierta por montes llenos de arboles gigantes.

—Es hermoso. — comentó Rukia, la que estaba apreciando la vista a un lado de Inoue. La pequeña shinigami estaba trepada en una de las barandas del crucero, con su pecho recostado a este. En su vida ella había visto un paisaje más hermoso que ese. La suave brisa le revolcaba sus cabellos negros, mientras que su vestido amarilloso se movía también por esta. El vestido de Kuchiki tenía en su pecho un corte corazón, dejando a la vista un dije de Chappy regalo de Renji, en una de esas tantas idas a la tienda del dichoso conejo.

A su lado izquierdo estaba Abarai, el que observaba las maravillas de la isla incrédulo. Él conocía como la palma de su mano casi toda la Sociedad de Almas y el Runkongai. Le habían tomado años visitar todo el enorme lugar y él estaba casi seguro de que a pesar de que lo conocía casi perfectamente, habían lugares que él aun no había visitado y que de seguro debían ser increíbles, pero eso no impedía que él se dijera a si mismo que esa isla era la perfección en el mundo humano.

—Es uno de los paisajes más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. — murmuró Orihime, recordando que anteriormente, uno de los lugares más hermosos que ella había visto, había sido el Castillo de Himeji, al oeste de Kōbe. Su hermano Sora la había llevado allí en una de las pocas vacaciones que su joven hermano había podido tomar en su trabajo. El castillo era hermoso y ella jamás olvidaría como el sol iluminaba las paredes blancas del castillo.

Ella sólo tenía siete años y observando aquel castillo ella había soñado en esos momentos con ser una princesa y vivir en el junto a su hermano. La joven sonrió al recordar como su hermano se había reído al ella contarle que en otra vida él sería el rey de los duendes azules y ella la princesa. Se imaginaba a sí misma con un hermoso kimono rosado y su hermano con uno blanco. Los dos iban a reinar en paz y cantarían y bailarían con todos los duendecillos en sus días libres. Aun podía escuchar la suave risa de su hermano, mientras le revoloteaba el cabello con sus finas manos._ "No necesitas otra vida para ser una princesa, Hime, ya para mí, eres una. Y eres la más hermosas de todas las princesas del mundo."_ le había comentado Sora, antes de sonreírle con dulzura.

La joven curadora sintió como sus ojos se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino lagrimas de alegría porque aun ella podía recordar en totalidad las palabras de su hermano. Aun ella podía recordar como sonaba su voz y sus risas. Aun podía ver en su mente sus dulces sonrisas y aun podía sentir como él revoloteaba su cabello con calma y el cómo se sentía su mano siendo sujetada por la de él_. "No estoy llorando por tristeza, Oni-chan. Sino por alegría, porque aun puedo recordarte con perfección y siento en mi pecho que tu estas junto a mí. Arigatou, por ser el mejor hermano del mundo, Oni-chan. Aun sigo pensando que serias un gran rey"_ se dijo mentalmente la joven, limpiando las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Orihime suspiró, para luego subir a la baranda y recostarse de la misma forma que Rukia. Su vestido blanco también se movía a causa del viento. Este era de manguillos y llegaba a sus rodillas, mientras que una pamela (_**n/a: sombrero grande de mujer, utilizado para la playa**_) adornaba su cabello naranja, el que estaba recogido en una trenza. Algunos de los mechones de cabello naranja se habían salido de la trenza, por lo que se movían a causa del viento, mientras que en más de una ocasión tuvo que llevar sus manos a su cabeza para impedir que su pamela se volara.

Tatsuki estaba tomando fotos de todo el paisaje. La joven karateka ya había gastado dos rollos de fotografía y estaba segura de que iba a gastar dos más en Fiji. La isla era demasiado hermosa como para no tirar fotos. La primera actividad que ella iba a hacer era bucear. Ya quería lanzarse al agua y ver todas las maravillas que debía haber.

* * *

><p>Hacia una hora el crucero se había detenido, por lo que decenas de pasajeros comenzaban a bajar a la isla. Los únicos dos que no habían bajado del grupo eran Matsumoto e Hisagi. La teniente de Hitsugaya había amanecido con dolor de cabeza-uno muy insoportable- por lo que decidió quedarse en la habitación. Hisagi decidió hacerle compañía, por lo que les aviso a los jóvenes de que si Rangiku se recuperaba, bajarían mas tarde.<p>

Renji y Rukia caminaban uno al lado del otro, de la misma forma que Tatsuki e Ishida. Las dos parejas hablaban alegremente, mientras caminaban por el puerto y se encaminaban a algún punto turístico de la isla.

Atrás de estas dos parejas, dos jóvenes de cabello naranja estaban sumergidos en el silencio. Uno bastante incomodo, por cierto. Desde la noche anterior, los dos jóvenes se habían hablado en mínimas ocasiones. Y eso sin duda alguna había preocupado a Orihime.

¿Qué ella había hecho mal? ¿Acaso había hablado de más? ¿Acaso Ichigo estaba molesto por lo de su Hollow? ¿Acaso él la consideraba una zorra? Por más que deseaba preguntarle al shinigami sustituto, el miedo se lo impedía. No el miedo a que él reaccionara de mala manera y le hiciera daño, porque ella sabía que él jamás le haría nada. Su miedo estaba relacionado a lo que él podía decir. Lo que ella podría ver en sus ojos. Ella no deseaba ver reflejados en esos ojos chocolate odio o rechazo. Ella estaba segura de que iba a morirse si eso ocurría.

Por otro lado, el joven shinigami estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Toda la noche había tenido un debate interno con su maldito y muy bastardo hollow. Todo era la culpa de ese maldito cabrón que no había esperado a llegar a la habitación (como él le había dicho) sino que tomó a Orihime en el elevador. Sin protección alguna.

"_**Vamos, rey. No seas marica y supéralo de una vez por todas. Tú también ayudaste, así que no es sólo mi culpa." **_ Lo peor de todo es que ese hollow tenía razón. Él pudo haber detenido todo. Él pudo haber evitado todo esto. Pero él no lo hizo. Él no pudo hacerlo. Ella era como una droga, adictiva. Él la necesitaba, y no sólo porque ella era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, sino porque cada vez que él estaba junto a ella se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Él no necesitaba nada mas, ella era su nuevo sol. _**"Entonces por qué continuas jodiendo con lo mismo" **_

"_¿Cómo que porque sigo jodiendo con lo mismo? ¡Tú sabes muy bien las consecuencias que puede provocar estar con una chica sin protección alguna! Puede quedar embarazada." _Vocifero Ichigo en su interior, mientras su ceño se fruncía y preocupaba a Orihime. Él tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor, y eso la había dejado sin palabras.

"_**Y aun continuo sin entender. ¿Acaso un hijo no es lo que quieren los humanos?"**_ se notaba que su estúpido hollow era eso…un estúpido e ignorante hollow.

"_Si idiota, pero no cuando tienes sólo diecisiete años. A esta edad, piensas en estudiar y divertirte. Los hijos vienen luego."_ Rugió el shinigami, furioso. Su alter ego se cruzo de brazos, para luego sonreír de lado.

"_**Pero si la princesa sale embarazada, significaría que es completamente nuestra, rey. Estaría llevando en su vientre a nuestro hijo, lo que la hace ser nuestra. Nadie podría tocarla, por que tendríamos razones para matar al bastardo que lo intente"**_ el hollow culminó sus palabras con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, colocando su zanpakuto

"_Cállate la maldita boca. Orihime no es una jodida pertenencia para que la estés llamando 'nuestra'. Es una persona, por el amor a Kami. No encuentro razonable el que me deba sentir orgulloso de que ella haga algo que hará que deje de cumplir sus metas" _comentó Ichigo, respirando con enojo.

* * *

><p>—Chicos, ¿irán a bucear?— preguntó Tatsuki al grupo que iba tras de ella. A un par de metros, había un pequeño negocio donde rentaban los equipos para hacer buceo. Renji frunció el ceño.<p>

— ¿Bucear? ¿Qué es eso?— Tatsuki habia arqueado una ceja, pero debido a que esos dos jóvenes no eran de ese mundo, la campeona de karate se tomo la molestia de explicarles detalladamente lo que era bucear. —Suena divertido. — comentó Abarai.

— ¿Saben nadar?— cuestionó Ishida, ganándose los asentimientos de los dos tenientes. Rukia estaba deseosa de ver los peces y los corales que estaban en esas azuladas playas. Lo que Tatsuki le había explicado sonaba como algo sumamente interesante y ella no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. — ¿Vendrán también, Inoue-san?— preguntó, mirando a la joven curadora.

Orihime observó a Ichigo, el que aun continuaba con su ceño fruncido y sin mostrar algún interés en nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Parecía estar sumamente envuelto en sus pensamientos como para haber escuchado alguna palabra dicha en esos instantes.

—No, Ishida-kun. Prefiero ir a caminar por la playa. Pero quizás mañana vaya, es sólo que hoy no creo que pueda apreciar la vista. — se excuso la chica. Ishida asintió, para luego ir junto a los otros tres jóvenes- de las cuales dos observaron a Inoue con curiosidad- a rentar los equipos de buceo.

Orihime comenzó a caminar por la playa, repleta de turistas. Había niños pequeños haciendo castillos de arena junto a sus padres. Por un instante, deseo que sus padres no hubieran sido personas malas, sino que hubieran sido amorosos como esos padres que jugaban con sus hijos en la playa. De esa manera, su Oni-chan no hubiera tenido que sacrificar su vida por ella, y quizás él en esos momentos estaría vivo. Y los dos, junto a sus padres (buenos) tendrían una maravillosa familia. No habrían navidades a solas, tampoco tendría que ir sola al festival del Tanabata. Pero eso ya era imposible.

Ichigo caminaba de forma automática tras de la chica, sin ni siquiera saber por dónde demonios iba. Él aun continuaba peleando con su estúpido hollow, como para haber observado que Orihime estaba detenida frente a él, en una parte de la playa que estaba solitaria.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿Qué hice mal?— preguntó Inoue, observando al chico, que aun continuaba más ocupado con su hollow como para percatarse de ella. —yo no sé que hice, pero… p-por favor no te quedes en silencio. Sólo háblame. — comentó la chica, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki, en su mundo interior, había comenzado a pelear con su hollow. Su cuerpo se movía de forma automática. Quizás por el instinto de proteger a Inoue y no perderla de vista.<p>

"_**Tch. Sabes que no mereces a la princesa." **_El hollow albino movió su réplica de Zangetsu, estrellándola frente a Ichigo, el que se cubrió con su zanpakuto.

"_Uh Huh, y tú la mereces más que yo, ¿verdad? Un jodido freak que es sádico y ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo para él sólo." _ Ichigo empujó hacia atrás al hollow, para luego utilizar shumpo y detenerse una vez más frente a él y estrellar su zanpakuto frente al hollow, el que se cubrió con la de él.

"_**Eres un marica, rey"**_ gritó el hollow, limpiando el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por sus labios_**. "Y los maricas no pueden ser reyes"**_ comentó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, antes de lanzar un Getsuga Tenshou a Ichigo, el que volviendo a utilizar shumpo, lo evitó.

"Ichigo" llamó el espíritu de Zangetsu, el que estaba de pie a un lado, observando a los dos polos opuestos pelear. Nuevamente.

"_Jódete, estúpido hollow. Siempre serás el caballo." _dijo Ichigo, volviéndose a lanzar hacia el hollow, que lo esquivo a tiempo. Los dos continuaron peleando, ignorando al espíritu que continuaba llamando al chico de cabello naranja.

"¡ICHIGO!" grito Zangetsu, volviendo a recuperar la calma en cuanto el joven se volteo a verlo, seguido por el hollow.

—Ichigo-kun, ¿Qué hice mal?— la voz de Orihime se escucho por todo su mundo interno. Se escuchaba frágil y triste, muy triste. Kurosaki se alejó de su hollow, frunciendo el ceño ante la fragilidad en las palabras de ella. —yo no sé que hice, pero… p-por favor no te quedes en silencio. Sólo háblame. — parecía como si fuera una muñeca rota. Sus palabras estaban llenas de amargura y ella parecía que estaba… ¿llorando?

"_**Muy bien, rey. Nuevamente haces llorar a la princesa. ¿Se te da muy bien, ehh?" **_cuestiono el hollow, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de furia. Si no hubiera estado perdiendo su tiempo con ese freak, le hubiera prestado atención a la chica.

* * *

><p>El shinigami no le había respondido. Él no quería hablarle. Inoue bajó la cabeza, antes de que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Él la odiaba. Ella no podía soportar que él la mirase con odio. Y ella no quería que él la viera llorando. Por lo tanto, la joven curadora se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa.<p>

Lo menos que esperaba era que él le dijera que estaba ocurriendo. Que al menos le explicara que ella había hecho mal, no que se quedara en silencio, con su ceño fruncido y con cierto enojo en su rostro. Ella no deseaba que Kurosaki-kun la odiase.

—Orihime— gritó Ichigo, mientras corría hacia donde ella estaba. La chica cuyos poderes eran los Shun Shun Rikka se volteó, para observar al shinigami acercarse a ella.

— ¿I-ichigo-kun?— preguntó con confusión, observando como el chico se detenía frente a ella. Su ceño estaba relajado y sus ojos chocolate mostraban preocupación. — ¿Qué

—Tú no has hecho nada mal. ¿Por qué siempre crees que eres la que haces las cosas mal? — cuestionó el shinigami, impidiendo que ella preguntase primero. La chica abrió su boca, pero la cerró. Nuevamente la abrió.

—P-porque tú no querías hablarme. Porque has estado raro desde ayer. Porque no se qué ocurre. — tartamudeo la chica, observándolo fijamente, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo llevó su mano a su cuello, para luego ladear la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no sabes lo que ocurre, piensas que tienes la culpa?— la chica mordió sus labios. Kurosaki suspiró, antes de negar la cabeza. —Lo que ocurre, Orihime, no es tú culpa. Es mía. Todo lo que ocurra, será mi responsabilidad y no quiero que tú renuncies a nada a causa mía. — Orihime lo observó confundida. ¿De que él estaba hablando?

—No entiendo, Ichigo-kun. ¿De qué hablas?— Ichigo volteó su rostro, para que ella no pudiera presenciar el cómo sus mejillas se volvían rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

—A-ayer. — esa simple palabra logró que las mejillas de Orihime competieran con el color de los tomates. Sus temblorosas manos se enredaron en el ruedo de su vestido y mordió sus labios. —Este… fue mi culpa… no había… no tenia… en esos momentos no pensé… yo juro que si hubiera estado en mis sentidos…—Ichigo había comenzado a tartamudear y a saltar de un tema a otro sin darse cuenta. En esos momentos, donde podía perder la confianza de la chica, su mente se había comenzado a correr, dejando a Orihime más confusa de lo que ya estaba. —Mierda. — maldijo, para luego observar fijamente a los ojos de la chica. Hablaría sin rodeos. —Ayer no usamos protección. Podrías quedar embarazada. — dijo, observándola a los ojos.

Sabía que había sido demasiado franco y que debió ser un poco cuidadoso con sus palabras. Pero joder, él era Kurosaki Ichigo, un shinigami sustituto que había derrotado a dos fuertes enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas. Lo de él eran los puños, las guerras, el pelear, no el buscar palabras bonitas ni hablar con tranquilidad. Las palabras jamás se le habían dado, y no iban a comenzar a dárseles ahora.

Él esperaba que Orihime comenzara a llorar, quizás a gritar. Tal vez lo culparía de joderle la vida. Pero sin duda alguna, él jamás se abría imaginado que la chica lo tomaría con tanta calma. Y mucho menos que le sonreiría.

—Está bien, Ichigo-kun. — sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse — ¿recuerdas el ciclo…mmm, el ciclo femenino que vino en el examen de la sensei?— Ichigo asintió, aun confundido. —pues…no son… nosonmisdiasfértiles— dijo a carrera la chica, mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un color rojo, de la misma manera que Ichigo también se ruborizaba.

—O sea que…

—No hay riesgo de que quede embarazada. O eso espero. — la chica cambió su mirada. Ya era demasiado vergonzoso hablar de eso con la profesora como para comenzar a hablarlo con Ichigo. El chico sintió como un gran peso se iba de sus hombros. Joder, ese era un gran peso que se quitaba de encima.

Y no era porque él no quisiera un hijo con ella, sino que los dos tendrían demasiados problemas, además de que eran demasiados jóvenes.

—Es una gran suerte. Yo no quiero tener hijos contigo hasta después de los veinticinco. ¿Y tú, Orihime?— el chico tomó de la mano a la chica, comenzando a caminar por la playa, sintiéndose realmente alegre.

—C-creo que igual. — dijo la chica, sonriendo. ¡Él había dicho que quería tener sus hijos con ella! Su corazón había dado un salto al escuchar ese "contigo". —Pero quiero que uno de nuestros hijos tenga tu ceño, Ichigo-kun— confeso la chica, ganándose una mirada interrogativa por parte de él. — ¡eress tan adorable y kawaii!— brincó la chica, llevando sus manos a su pecho.

— ¿Adorable? ¿Kawaii?— preguntó el chico, observándola fijamente. El chico llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo, donde había comenzado a buscar algo, siendo seguido por los ojos grises de Orihime. La chica pudo apreciar por unos instantes un paquete pequeño y negro. Sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas. — ¿Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de llamarme adorable y kawaii?— uno de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse de un color amarilloso, mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica y susurraba algo.

— ¡Ichi-kun!—

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Acerca de que Ori no podría quedar embarazada (quien sabe, xD) es por que ella no esta en sus días de fertilidad, aunque he leído acerca de personas que han quedado embarazadas debido a que hay espermatozoides que duran mas de las 72hrs que deben durar en el interior de la mujer y fecundan el ovulo. Esperemos que ellos no sean los suertudos, xD

Gracias por leer, y espero sus reviews!

Paz y Amor a todos!

Sayonara :D


	10. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Ohayo! Se que hace muchoooooooo no actualizaba este fic pero aquí estoy :) Aprovecho que estoy por cumplir los dos años en fanfiction para ir actualizando poco a poco todo lo que he dejado abandonado, xDD Así que probablemente me vean un poquito más seguido por aquí :)

**N/A 2:** ¿Te gustan los zombies y las historias de romance y sobrevivientes? ¡No dejes de leer El Ocaso! Consiguelo en Amazon por sólo $2.99!

**¡El Ocaso por M.C Torres!**

**Sígueme en Twitter como 04mctorres**

**AVISO: Este fic contiene MUCHO contenido adulto (no hay lemon en el cap) y MUCHO OOC así que si no te gustan los fics con OOC y con cierta parodia, NO LO LEAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IX <strong>

Él aun no comprendía como había sido tan idiota. ¿Enserio? ¿Aceptar el jugar 'truco o verdad' con esos "amigos"? "¡Que me jodan!" había pensado, mientras miraba como Matsumoto y Rukia le dedicaban sonrisas maliciosas. Esas mujeres eran mucho más peligrosas de lo que cualquiera podía pensar.  
>Y definitivamente él se arrepentía de haberse burlado de Matsumoto, por que ahora estaba metido en un gran conflicto...<br>¿Pero como todo había comenzado? Bien, todo comenzó tres horas antes...

**CINCO HORAS ANTES**

—¡Habá una competencia de volleyball playero en el área de la piscina!— había gritado una mujer a su esposo. El hombre no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado, a pesar de que ella brincaba a un lado de él. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, irritado. Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y extrajo la tarjeta de la habitación para así entrar a esta y cerrarla a tiempo antes de que la pareja comenzara a discutir. Aparentaba ser que al hombre no le gustaban esos juegos y la mujer le reclamaba...

Kurosaki se encontró a Orihime tirada en la cama, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. La joven ni siquiera se percató de que él había entrado, sino que estaba demasiado entusiasmada llorando. Él arqueó una ceja, para luego voltear su rostro y enfocar su mirada en la televisión. La imagen era la de un barco hundiéndose un muchacho con hielo en su nariz y cejas y una chica subida en un pedazo de madera.

_"Nunca te olvidaré, Jack"_ dijo la mujer en la televisión, aunque realmente a él le sorprendía más que Orihime se supiera esa estrofa de memoria. Cuando llegó la escena donde ella empujó al hombre al fondo de las frías aguas, la chica comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. —¡Ella no te olvidará, Jack!— lloriqueó en voz alta.

**_"¿Es una actitud normal o la hemos perdido?"_** le había cuestionado su hollow.

_"Ella nunca ha sido del todo normal..."_ comentó, observando a Orihime llorar sobre las almohadas, gritándole a un Jack imaginario que Rose jamas lo olvidaría y que juntos vivirían en su mente. "._..aunque quizás la hemos perdido un poco..._"

—¿Orihime?— la llamó Ichigo, en voz baja. El frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo... ¡¿quien carajos pone en un barco la película del Titanic?! ¡Por el amor a Kami! ¡Estaban en medio del océano y a alguien bastante "_inteligente_" se le ocurría colocar esa dichosa película! —¿Por qué lloras?— cuestionó, sentándose a un lado de la chica.

—No podrías entenderlo, I-Ichigo-kun— murmuró, comenzando a incorporarse —¡Son los sentimientos de una fanática! ¡Se suponía que debían quedarse juntos, igual que Zuko y Katara! ¡Pero no, tenían que venir los directores y destruir mis esperanzas! ¿Y ahora? ¿qué más van a hacer? ¿No dejar que Dean y Castiel se queden juntos en _Supernatural_?— gritó, dejando a Ichigo perplejo.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

—¿Dean y Castiel? Orihime, ellos son dos chicos y...—

—¡Amo el yaoi de la misma manera que Sado ama '_Mi pequeño Pony_'!— los ojos grises de Orihime poseían un brillo de excitación y de idealismo; sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas y la hacían ver adorable, en especial por ese idealismo oculto en su mirada. El shinigami sustituto sabía que ella era rara pero jamas había pensado que fuera una fanática tan fuerte. Eso era extraño.

**_"Extraño o no, quiero follarla"_**

_"¡Cierra la maldita boca, idiota!"_

Ichigo sabía que si le decía que él no apoyaba nada de lo que ella decía (¿Suko y Katara? ¿enserio? ¡Si siempre fue Aang y Katara!) iba a enloquecerla, así que asintió. —Claro, lo que digas... ¿por qué no salimos a dar un paseo? Algo me dices que ya has visto esa película un par de veces...—

—Sesenta y siete veces, pero con esta es la sesenta y ocho— comentó con orgullo, dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta.

—¿Sesenta y ocho veces, Orihime? ¡Pero que demonios!— exclamó, asombrado.

—¿Verdad? ¡Son muy pocas las veces, Ichigo-kun! El canal de TNT debería pasarla más a menudo, tendré que comprarme ese DVD— murmuró, colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño, donde lavó su rostro. Ichigo la observó horrorizado. Y su padre le decía que él era un vago bueno para nada por haber visto _el Padrino_ quince veces... si conociera el record de Orihime probablemente le hubiera provocado un infarto. —¿Y el resto de los chicos, Ichigo-kun?— peguntó Orihime, saliendo del cuarto de baño con su rostro húmedo.

Él se encogió de brazos.—Ni idea.— No era como si le interesara tampoco. Matsumoto y Rukia lo ponían nervioso con esas miradas de "_se lo que haces en las noches_". Malditas acosadoras, ¿por qué no se metían en sus vidas y lo dejaban en paz? Él y Orihime habían llegado a un acuerdo, mantener su relación secreta, al menos hasta llegar a Karakura. A ninguno de los dos les parecía apetecible el tener que lidiar durante el trayecto con los comentarios de Renji, Hisagi e Ishida y mucho menos con las miradas e indiscreciones de Rukia y Matsumoto. ¿Y que decir de una Tatsuki enojada, amenazándolo con patearle el trasero? No, no y no. — Quizás estén en el área de la piscina. Escuché que hay una competencia o algo por el estilo.— Conociéndolos, de seguro estaban en medio de la competencia. —Podemos ir a buscarlos— Orihime asintió.

Y fue cuando los encontraron que todo se complicó.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA ALBERCA<strong>

—¡El premio es una noche en un jacuzzi privado!— exclamó Matsumoto, observando a los siete jóvenes que estaban frente a ella. —¡Por supuesto que vamos a jugar— le gritó a Ichigo, quien la miró irritado.

—Ni siquiera sabes en que consiste el juego, ¿cómo diablos piensas ganar?— le gritó, enojado. Orihime e Hisagi observaban a sus respectivas parejas en silencio, igual que el resto. Matsumoto sonrió de lado.

—Con mis encantos, por supuesto— dijo, llevando sus manos a sus pechos y provocando que Ichigo se sonrojara de tal forma, que Orihime se preocupó de que no fuera a provocarle un infarto.

—¡Pervertida!— gritó, alejándose de ella. —Y aun cuando utilices...utilices... ¡eso!— señaló a la mujer— no vas a ganar, por que no sabes las reglas, tampoco jugar.—

—No es como si fuéramos idiotas, Ichigo. ¿Cuan difícil puede ser jugar? Sólo hay que mantener la bola en el aire y no dejar que toque el suelo, no es una ciencia. Nos hemos enfrentado a peores cosas así que esto no será un reto difícil.— comentó Rukia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ademas, el premio incluye sake y una mariscada—añadió Renji, saboreándose mentalmente la comida. Kuchiki colocó los ojos en blanco, ¿Renji no tenía nada más que pensar?

Orihime asintió, alegre. —¡Será divertido, Ichigo-kun!— dijo, provocando que Tatsuki y Rukia asintieran. Si la comida, el jacuzzi y el sake no podían convencerlo, esperaban que al menos la chica pudiera lograrlo.

Y efectivamente, lo había hecho. —Ya que, no tengo de otra.—

* * *

><p>Según las reglas del juego (o mejor dicho, del capitán sólo podrían jugar seis personas en cada equipo, por lo que ellos tuvieron que decidir quienes no jugarían. Y no fue difícil. Antes de que el capitán elegido (Ichigo, por supuesto) pudiera decir una palabra, Matsumoto agarró por las manos a Orihime y dijo que ellas dos se quedarían a ver el partido, dejando al resto con la responsabilidad de ganar.<p>

"_Hija de p..._" había pensado Ichigo, cuando vio a Matsumoto sentarse tranquilamente en una de las sillas para tomar sol. Lo único bueno era que Orihime estaba de pie, echándole porras a todos.

Dicen que los hombres rinden mejor en los deportes cuando hay una chica observándolos y parecía ser que era cierto. Hisagi e Ichigo eran los mejores jugadores del equipo y todo por que habían dos chicas gritándoles Habían logrado llegar a la final, no había sido fácil teniendo en cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de ser eliminados por culpa de Ichigo. Resultó ser que mientras Orihime estaba de pie, apoyándolos dos chicos se le acercaron y comenzaron a platicarle. El shinigami la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ella estaba incomoda, así que fingió equivocarse y le lanzó un bolazo en el rostro a uno de los hombres, causando que este se cayera al suelo con su nariz rota.

Si bien era cierto que estuvo a punto de eliminar a su equipo por ello, él no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo

.  
>El juego final fue el más difícil. Los chicos del otro bando eran fuertes y sabían jugar muy bien, pero el equipo de Ichigo no era malo. Todos sabían como jugar en perfecta coordinación Ishida era bueno en los saques, mientras que Ichigo y Tatsuki eran excelentes bloqueando; por su parte, Rukia, Hisagi y Renji eran muy buenos evitando que la bola tocara el suelo, así que era inevitable que el equipo rojo (el de Ichigo) al final ganaran.<p>

Orihime y Matsumoto se habían abrazado y habían comenzado a brincar cuando escucharon la decisión del capitán —Yo sabía que íbamos a ganar— gritó Matsumoto, provocando que Ichigo sintiera deseos de lanzarle con la pelota. ¿Que íbamos a ganar? ¿Y cuando ella había colaborado?

El premio, efectivamente, consistía en una noche (esa misma) en el jacuzzi privado el crucero, ademas de tener una cena de mariscos y sake; sobra decir que todos estaban emocionados (en especial Matsumoto por el sake).

Pero como aun era bastante temprano, a penas eran las dos y cuarenta de la tarde y su celebración sería a las seis y treinta de la tarde, ellos decidieron irse a las islas. Orihime se había ido con Matsumoto, Rukia y Tatsuki de compras, mientras que los chicos se habían ido a dar unas vueltas por las islas.

* * *

><p><strong>CENTRO COMERCIAL<strong>

Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia se habían arrepentido una y otra vez de haber salido con Matsumoto. ¡Esa mujer las iba a enloquecer! Las había, literalmente, obligado a meterse en una tienda para adultos, donde no sólo había lencería sino otras cosas que había provocado que las tres chicas se ruborizaran y se sintieran avergonzadas.

—M-Matsumoto-san, ¿por qué no vamos a otra parte?— había preguntado Rukia, en vano. La mujer había sonreído maliciosamente, buscando en unos escaparates de lencería.

Matsumoto sacó un vestido corto y semi-transparente. —¿Qué te parece este? De seguro Renji-kun lo adorará— el rostro pálido de Kuchiki se volvió rojo de un momento a otro. —Tranquila, Kuchiki-san, si no hace falta que te ruborices tanto, no es como si no supiéramos que hacen ustedes dos la gran parte del tiempo...—

—¡Rangiku-san!— gritaron las tres chicas, avergonzadas.

La mujer colocó los ojos en blanco, para luego llevar sus manos a su cintura y negar la cabeza. —Ya no son niñas, son jóvenes saludables y sexualmente activas— miró a Orihime — al menos ellas dos, pero despreocúpate Orihime-chan, yo te ayudaré para que ese idiota se fije de una vez y por todas en ti...— la mujer continúo parloteando, buscando en otros escaparates y volviendo a todo aquel que se le acercara incomodo.

—Es como el demonio de Tazmania, sólo que en vez de destruir todo a su paso, lo avergüenza murmuró Tatsuki, sujetando toda la ropa interior que Matsumoto le había entregado. Rukia y Orihime, con sus manos repletas, asintieron, observando como una de las empleadas asentía a las peticiones de la excesiva mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>PUEBLO<strong>

Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi e Ishida habían sido sorprendidos por el reatsiu de un par de Menos Grande. Según Renji e Hisagi, eso no tenía nada de extraño puesto que habían hollow por todo el mundo, asi que sólo debían eliminarlo y listo. Ninguno de los jóvenes maldijo y se quejó, sino que todos los tomaron con mucho entusiasmo, hacían casi una semana que ninguno luchaba contra un hollow, así que tener uno allí, los había salvado de una tarde aburrida.

—Getsuga Tenshō— había gritado Ichigo, cortando por la misma mitad al menos grande, que se desintegró. Observó a sus compañeros pelear, hasta que poco a poco cada uno de ellos desintegró a los hollows. Al final, regresaron por sus gigai (en el caso de Ichigo su cuerpo) y se sentaron en medio del parque.

—Diablos, ¿por que no hay otro hollow? Estoy aburrido— comentó Renji, observando las afueras del centro comercial donde estaban las chicas. El resto se quedó en silencio, aceptando mentalmente que deseaban la llegada de otro hollow para salir de ese modo del aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE<strong>

Luego de que todos regresaran al crucero y que se arreglaran y fueran a recibir su premio... llegó el momento de relajarse en el jacuzzi...

...sólo que Matsumoto tenía otros planes.

—¡ Juguemos a reto o verdad!— había exclamado, tomándose su cuarto vaso de sake. Renji, que tenía la boca llena de camarones, observó a Rukia, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros. Ichigo y Orihime se miraron, el muchacho frunció el ceño y ella, al igual que Kuchiki, se encogió de brazos. —Yo comienzo y elijo a...— miró a los siete jóvenes que la observaban con horror —...Ishida-kun— el resto respiró en paz, excepto por el nombrado, quien maldijo entre dientes. —¿Truco o verdad?—

Ishida lo pensó por unos segundos. —Verdad, creo— murmuró.

—Estas jodido— masculló Hisagi, ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de Matsumoto.

—Bien, Ishida-kun, vamos a ver— llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios, pensando en cual seria su pregunta. Cuando Matsumoto sonrió de forma maliciosa, todos en el jacuzzi se quedaron en silencio. Joder, eso no era bueno. —¿ Cuál es la parte del cuerpo de Arisawa-chan que encuentras más sensual?— cuestionó, provocando que los rostros de Tatsuki y el de Ishida se volvieran tan rojos como las fresas.

—¡Matsumoto!— gritó Tatsuki, avergonzada.

—Ah ah, Arisawa-chan, todos dijimos que jugaríamos y él dijo verdad, así que Ishida-kun, esperamos tú respuesta— dijo la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa, celebrando el que sus compañeros se sintieran incómodos. Todos se miraron, como si se hubieran dicho mentalmente "_nadie quería jugar, tú nos obligaste_"

Ishida tragó seco y se arregló los lentes. —P-pues...— observó a Tatsuki enrojecerse por tercera vez en la noche. El quincy suspiró y negó la cabeza. —S-su boca— dijo en voz muy baja.

—¿Ven? ¡Si no es tan difícil!— exclamó Matsumoto, sonriendo de manera triunfadora.

—Ahora me toca a mí— dijo Renji, pensando en su pregunta. —Y te escojo a ti, Matsumoto— la mujer sonrió de lado. —¿Reto o verdad?— cuestionó.

—Soy una mujer de retos, Renji-kun— comentó, lanzando una guiñada a Orihime.

Renji frunció el ceño, desesperado por encontrar un buen reto. Hisagi se le acercó y le murmuró algo al oído. —Ja, te reto a que mañana en la noche nos pagues una salida, con la comida y las bebidas incluidas— retó, provocando que Rukia riera por lo bajo.

Matsumoto se alarmó. —¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!— exclamó, indignada por tener que gastar el dinero destinado a ropa en una salida. ¡No era justo!

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente. —"_Soy una mujer de retos_"— imitó, con voz burlona, causando la risa de todos. Matsumoto le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ahora me toca a mí— gritó. Y es aquí donde Ichigo deseó no haberse burlado de Rangiku. —Elijo a Ichigo— Orihime y Rukia abrieron la boca, sorprendidas.

Ichigo abrió la boca una y otra vez, incapaz de hablar. —¡No puedes elegirme!— le gritó.

Rangiku arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué no? ¡No has jugado y tengo el derecho de hacerlo! Así que, ¿reto o verdad?— "_hija de perra_" había pensando Ichigo.

**_"Estas jodido rey, sea cual sea lo que elijas, esa mujer te joderá._**" dijo su hollow.

_"Cierto"_

**_"Por eso me agrada"_ **se rió mentalmente el hollow.

_"Vete al infierno, hollow de mierda"_

Ichigo tragó seco. ¿Qué más podía hacer? —Reto— murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a Matsumoto. —Juro por Kami-sama que si me haces hacer algo est...

—Besa a Inoue— retó Matsumoto. Rukia y Tatsuki se quedaron sin palabras, mientras que el color de las mejillas de Inoue se desvanecía.

Joder. Esa hija de puta lo había jodido.

Orihime y él eran personas reservadas, no les agradaba estar mostrando afecciones en público, ademas de tener una relación secreta. Él sabía que el reto era estúpido por que había hecho cosas peores con la chica, pero... ese reto era para besarse en frente de ellos.

—N-no...—

—Un reto es un reto— le rebatió Matsumoto. Rukia era otra perra que se estaba riendo de la situación. ¡Bastardas!

Orihime y él se observaron por unos instantes No era como si le fueran a decir que se habían acostado juntos y eso, ¿no? Era sólo un beso, nada del otro mundo. Los dos asintieron e Ichigo se acercó y besó los labios de la chica de forma fugaz, provocando que ambos se ruborizaran. —Listo.— dijeron al unisono.

—¡No! Eso no es un beso. ¿Quien cree aquí que eso fue un beso?— los únicos en subir las manos fueron ellos dos e Ishida. Rangiku negó la cabeza, antes de continuar —Quiero ver un beso, uno verdadero. Ya pronto cumplirán los dieciocho, por amor al sake, ese beso es para niños—

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a Matsumoto. —No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, Kurosaki— había intervenido Ishida.

—Por Dios, Ishida, no defiendas a este idiota que no sabe ni siquiera besar— se había burlado Rukia.

Ichigo, sintiéndose enojado de que estuvieran fastidiando con su orgullo masculino, se volteó hacia Matsumoto y Rangiku.—¿Quieren un beso, eh? Bien, tendrán un beso— tomó a Orihime por el rostro y la acercó a sus labios, besándola de forma pasional. Ninguno de los seis jóvenes que estaban de testigos, pudo decir una sola palabra. Estaban perplejos por lo que había sucedido, y más perplejos se quedaron cuando Ichigo salió del jacuzzi y ayudó a Orihime a salir de este. —Vamos a dar un paseo, Orihime—

Las mejillas de Orihime estaban ruborizadas, pero ese aura de chica enamorada hacia que se viera un millón de veces más hermosa. Su enorme sonrisa dejó sin palabras a sus compañeros, quienes no entendían que demonios había pasado. —¡Hai!— exclamó, tomando el brazo a Ichigo y saliendo junto a él.

Hubo un incomodo y largo silencio entre los chicos, quienes se habían quedado observando el lugar por donde había salido la pareja. — Así que... esta confirmado, ¿no?— preguntó Hisagi, mientras Rukia y Renji asentían, aun perplejos.

—¡¿En que punto me perdí?!— gritó Matsumoto, enojada de no haber podido ayudar en la creación de la pareja.

—En el mismo que todos aquí, creo— comentó Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sayonara!**


End file.
